King and Lionheart
by Ivyluppin
Summary: Kejam dan tidak manusiawi. Sasuke memimpin Fireland dengan absolut. Namun apa yang terjadi ketika satu-satunya kesempatan untuk memilki penerus harus bergantung pada bocah dari kasta rendah?/SASUNARU/AU/Mpreg/Yaoi/Violence.
1. Chapter 1

Pada jaman dahulu kala saat orang-orang percaya pada ramalan dan roh halus. Para makhluk di luar imaji manusia hidup bersama di bumi. Penyihir dan monster nyata sebagaimana dongeng bukanlah cerita khayalan, dongeng adalah sejarah yang dikisahkan kepada anak-anak sebelum tidur. Di sisi lain, dunia dimana perang besar pecah dalam 5 dekade sebelumnya, terbentuklah 3 wilayah utama. Benua Weiss dan Dorne dan satu benua hitam yang dipercaya sebagai tempat munculnya semua makhluk astral.

Dorne adalah wilayah gersang yang hanya ditumbuhi sabana dan tidak ada satupun makhluk hidup, benua itu telah lama ditinggalkan sejak wabah malaria parah memusnahkan sebagian besar masyarakat dan memaksa sebagian pindah ke Weiss. Weiss merupakan benua terbesar yang dibagi dalam 3 kerajaan; Seanland, Narrowland, dan Gillenland. Perang besar tersebut juga membentuk penggabungan 3 wilayah kerajaan menjadi satu dibawah panji bernama Fireland, sebuah pusat pemerintahan baru.

Fireland dipimpin di bawah House of Uchiha dengan raja Uchiha Madara. Pada pemerintahan awalnya, Raja Madara menunjukkan sifat yang menjanjikan sebagai Raja dari Fireland, dengan membawa perdamaian dan kemakmuran di Fireland, namun kemudian berubah menjadi ketidak warasan, sering berhalusinasi dan memiliki rasa paranoid yang berlebihan. Hal ini diakibatkan oleh kecerobohannya dalam memenggal seorang penyihir yang dituduh telah meracuni sumber air wilayah Aerys (wilayah timur Fireland). Penyihir muda yang sebenarnya tidak bersalah itu akhirnya dibunuh, kemudian ibu dari si Penyihir yang merasa dendam memutuskan untuk mengutuk Raja Madara.

Kutukan itu mengutuk hidup Raja Madara untuk selalu sendiri dan tersiksa hingga akhir hayat, ia tidak akan pernah menemukan kedamaian. Dan kemudian dimulailah era kegilaan dari Mad King. Raja Madara menjadi orang yang penuh dengan kecurigaan dengan membayangkan segala bentuk penghianatan, bahkan ia sampai tidak mempercayai istri dan anaknya. Ia mengeksekusi orang-orang yang dianggapnya sebagai penghianat dengan menggunakan pedang Ares dan meminum darahnya.

Kemudian dia memulai menerapkan kebijakan baru dengan membuat sistem kasta. Dan Fireland dibagi menjadi lima kasta dari yang tertinggi: Barabozka, Karelia, Jhierust, Casey, dan Nairn. Ada satu kasta atau golongan yang jauh lebih rendah yakni Fae, orang-orang yang hidup berkoloni atau membentuk suku dan memiliki pola hidup nomaden. Untuk memisahkan lima kasta tinggi dengan kaum Fae maka Raja Madara membangun tembok besar atau great wall yang menutupi bagian utara dan selatan kerajaan dari kaum Fae yang rendah.

Kegilaan Raja Madara semakin tidak terkendali ketika dia memutuskan membunuh anak dan menantunya. Kemudian dia membesarkan kedua cucunya yakni pangeran Itachi dan pangeran Sasuke dalam tangan besinya. Hingga suatu hari dimana dia berburu di hutan, Mad King yang tiba-tiba hilang karena mengejar seekor rusa justru ditemukan tewas mengenaskan. Dan misteri kematiannya tidak terpecahkan sampai saat ini.

Tahta yang kosong itu kemudian menimbulkan kericuhan karena keluarga dari kasta Barabozka dan Karelia mulai memberontak dan berebut sedangkan calon penerus yakni anak Raja Madara telah tewas ditangan sang Raja sendiri. Pada akhirnya untuk perang tujuh rumah dari dua kasta pecah dan untuk meredamnya kalangan bangsawan dari kasta Jhierust dan rumah besar dari Barabozka memutuskan untuk mengangkat Itachi naik tahta.

Pemuda yang baru berumur 19 tahun itu mempimpin Fireland dan menikahi seorang wanita cantik dari kaum Madeira. Tapi kekuasaannya tidak berlangsung lama sebab Sasuke, adiknya, menggulingkan kekuasaanya dengan membunuhnya dan membiarkan pengawal memperkosa istri kakaknya. Dan pada usia 17 itulah, Sasuke naik tahta menggantikan kakaknya. Dan dijuluki sebagai raja terkutuk. Sebab istri dari Itachi berasal dari kaum Madeira yang memiliki hubungan darah dengan penyihir. Istri Itachi mengutuknya untuk tidak bisa memiliki keturunan karena benih yang dimilikinya terkutuk sehingga perempuan manapun yang membawa benihnya akan mati karena tidak mampu menahan kutukan tersebut.

.

.

.

 **King and Lionheart**

 **Story©Ivyluppin**

 **Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Main pair : Sasunaru**

.

 _Head vs heart. I am scared of being in love._

 _._

Summary : Kejam dan tidak manusiawi. Sasuke memimpin Fireland dengan absolut. Namun apa yang terjadi ketika satu-satunya kesempatan untuk memilki penerus harus bergantung pada bocah dari kasta rendah?/SASUNARU/AU/Mpreg/Yaoi/Violence.

.

.

Naruto : 16th

Sasuke : 27th

.

BAB 1

.

"Buang mayatnya, atau bakar saja dia."

Perintah dingin itu terucap dari bibir seorang raja yang duduk geram di singgasana. Sasuke memandang mayat wanita yang baru saja tewas setelah dinyatakan mengandung anaknya selama 3 minggu itu benar-benar membuat Sasuke jengkel. Dia adalah wanita kesekian yang dibuatnya hamil namun lagi-lagi harus mati karena mengandung benihnya. Ini semua karena kutukan tersebut.

"Wanita sialan." Gumamnya menyumpahi istri kakaknya yang dibunuhnya 10 tahun yang lalu.

Matanya menginvasi seluruh ruang tahta sedangkan tangannya memangku dagunya, dia bosan dan kesal.

"Kabuto!" panggilnya.

"Hamba Yang Mulia."

"Wanita-wanita tidak berguna itu benar-benar membuatku jengkel. Sudah ke 87 orang dan semuanya mati. Cari cara agar aku bisa mendapatkan penerus."

Kabuto diam sejenak, memikirkan suatu cara.

"Ampun Yang Mulia, kutukan Ratu Dei tidak bisa dipatahkan."

Sasuke melirik tajam dan dengan mata takut, Kabuto menelan ludah sambil kembali berkata "Yang Mulia, kutukan itu meracuni benih anda dan wanita-wanita yang tewas selama ini adalah wanita yang tidak mampu menanggung kutukan tersebut. Saya akan mengadakan ritual untuk menyeleksi wanita-wanita yang kemungkinan memiliki kekuatan untuk mampu menanggung kutukan itu dirahimnya."

"Kau pernah melakukan itu sebelumnya, dan gagal. Wanita-wanita itu tetap mati."

"Kali ini berbeda yang mulia, hamba pastikan berhasil."

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya dan menyeringai kecil "Jika gagal lagi, kuberi kau 50 cambukan."

.

.

Ritual itu diadakan di malam purnama ketika bulan bersinar sempurna di atas langit. Kabuto mungkin saja seorang tabib namun darah penyihir timur membuatnya memiliki kekuatan magis. Dia bisa berhubungan dengan makhluk astral dan hal-hal lainnya.

Ritual hanya dilakukan di aula istana dengan peralatan sihir dimana Sasuke tidak mau tahu apa itu. Kabuto berdiri membaca mantra di depan kuali besar. Hanya ada mereka berdua dan beberapa asisten Kabuto di sana, Sasuke menanti apa yang akan muncul dalam kuali sebagaimana ramalan-ramalan biasa yang pernah dilakukan pria itu.

Kuali tersebut berisi ramuan dan dipenuhi mantra, ketika Kabuto membaca semakin lama air dalam kuali membentuk pusaran dan naik ke atas. Obor dalam ruangan tiba-tiba mati dan digantikan nyala api warna biru. Sasuke menaikkan alis karena biasanya tidak pernah begitu. Air yang yang naik membentuk sesuatu semacam hewan yang bergerak, seperti biri, seorang manusia serta seekor rubah. Mereka seperti bercerita. Potongan cerita itu begitu misterius dan Sasuke tidak mengerti.

Setelah cerita selesai air yang menari-nari di udara kembali dalam kuali dan nyala obor kembali bewarna merah.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ramalan kali ini begitu jelas, Yang Mulia. Saya yakin anda akan bisa memiliki keturunan dari suku Uzumaki."

"Suku apa?"

"Suku Uzumaki, satu-satunya yang bisa memberikan anda keturunan adalah orang yang berasal dari suku Uzumaki. Anda segel Kyuubi pada wanita Uzumaki, Kyuubi akan membuat rahim mereka kuat untuk menanggung kutukan itu." Jelas Kabuto.

"Uzumaki..kau menyuruhku meniduri kasta Fea?" geram Sasuke

Kabuto menundukkan kepala "Ampun Yang Mulia, ini satu-satunya cara."

"Kenapa tidak kusegel saja Kyuubi pada Barabozka?" desis Sasuke.

"Uzumaki adalah kaum pengembala biri dan biri adalah lambang Dewa Ternak dan Kemakmuran sedangkan Kyuubi adalah hewan magis yang dipercaya sebagai binatang peliharaan Ygiirr, Dewa Ternak dan Kemakmuran. Jika anda menyegel Kyuubi pada kaum lain, maka Kyuubi akan membunuhnya."

Sasuke diam, tampak berpikir.

"Berikan padaku satu Uzumaki, pastikan kau dapatkan wanita yang tercantik." Perintahnya dengan nada setengah jijik.

Sasuke tidak menyukai kasta rendah, sebagai mana kakeknya Madara, Sasuke memiliki sifat yang bengis dan jauh lebih kejam dibanding kakeknya.

.

:: King and Lionheart ::

.

Nun jauh di luar great wall, sebuah suku pengembala biri berteriak ketakutan karena rumah mereka dibakar dan ternak mereka dijarah. Pemukiman di dekat sungai Vale itu menyala merah, terbakar oleh api dan suku Uzumaki berlari ketakutan dari suku Tarankotta yang datang dan menjarah mereka. Membunuh semua orang seperti melakukan genosida.

Seorang anak laki-laki yang gemetar memegang belati yang biasanya digunakan untuk mengambil bulu biri dan sekarang digunakannya untuk bersiap menusuk orang. Ia melihat keluarganya ditangkap dan orang tuanya diseret keluar, begitupun dengan dirinya, ketika dia hendak menusuk salah satu orang yang menyeretnya, orang tersebut menamparnya dengan keras dan menonjok ulu hatinya. Pemuda itu muntah darah dan jatuh ke tanah. Mereka meninggalkannya disana dan berpikir bahwa dia telah mati karena tidak ada gerakan apapun, namun kedua orang tuanya tetap diseret. Kemudian para penduduk yang dikumpulkan tersebut dibunuh satu persatu. Seluruh mayat suku Uzumaki ditumpuk menjadi satu di dekat sungai. Dan nyaris tidak ada yang selamat, kecuali seorang anak laki-laki yang keluar di balik tumpukan mayat-mayat tersebut.

Dengan rasa sakit yang masih terasa di ulu hatinya, bocah laki-laki itu melihat tumpukan mayat sukunya dengan nanar, ada orang tuanya yang berada di antara tumpukan. Dia melangkah cepat seperti kesetanan dan menangkup wajah ibunya.

"Ibuuuuu!" dia berteriak dan menangis. Tega sekali mereka pada sukunya, apa salah mereka.

Bocah laki-laki itu ganti menangkup ayahnya dan menangis lebih keras. Dia memperhatikan pemukiman miliknya hancur dan menyisakan asap jejak api yang tidak lama mati. Kemudian dia kembali menatap orang tuanya, menangis kembali hingga dadanya sesak.

Tak lama kemudian, dari jauh dia mendengar derap langkah kuda. Begitu cepat dan menuju ke tempatnya berada. Wajahnya panik, dia takut jika suku Tarankotta kembali datang meski dia ragu karena suku Tarankotta adalah tidak mungkin menunggang kudu. Suku penunggang kuda, Frey, berada jauh di Utara. Dengan tergesa si Bocah kemudian bersembunyi di balik tenda tak jauh dari sana.

Dan benar saja bahwa tidak lama kemudian rombongan orang-orang yang mengendarai kuda tiba. Pakaian mereka rapi dan menggunakan seragam. Si Bocah mengerutkan alisnya, _pasukan kerajaan?_

"Tuan sepertinya mereka baru saja dibantai, mungkin malam tadi." Ujar salah satu orang yang terlihat seperti seorang prajurit.

Seorang pria yang tampak lebih tua dengan pakaian yang lebih bagus nampak tertegun sambil melihat kerusakan di sekitar lalu bergumam "Tarankotta, pemakan tulang sialan." Lalu si Pria berpakaian bagus itu menatap sekitar "Cari di sekeliling, mungkin masih ada yang selamat."

Pria itu menekuk alisnya, _menangkap wanita muda dan cantik dari suku Uzumaki,_ tugas Raja kali ini benar-benar aneh. Tapi jika dia tidak berhasil maka selamat tinggal, karena hari esok tidak ada untuknya.

Di sisi lain, si Bocah yang masih bersembunyi memutuskan untuk mengambil belatinya yang sempat terjatuh semalam untuk melindungi dirinya. Namun bodohnya dia karena salah satu prajurit melihat kakinya dan menyeretnya.

"Tuan, saya menemukan satu disini."

Dan beradalah si Bocah di depan pria paruh baya yang ternyata memiliki luka di matanya. Si Pria terlihat tidak puas melihatnya entah karena apa.

"Cari lagi, telusuri tempat ini. Berikan aku seorang wanita."

Dan pencarian mereka menelusuri tempat tersebut tidak menghasilkan apapun. Hanya bocah itu yang tersisa. Dan dengan berat hati, mereka membawanya ke Istana. Si Pria tidak punya harapan lagi untuk melihat esok hari.

.

:: King and Lionheart ::

.

Di istana, si Bocah laki-laki diseret masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang luas dan megah. Diam-diam dia masih membawa belati yang dia selipkan di celananya. Kemudian rombongan yang membawanya berlutut dan itu pun memaksanya secara tidak langsung untuk berlutut.

"Ampun Yang Mulia, suku Uzumaki baru saja dibantai oleh suku Tarankotta semalam. Tidak ada yang selamat kecuali bocah laki-laki ini."

Dan kemurkaan muncul di wajah Sasuke "Prajurit tidak berguna. Kalian tahu bahwa hukuman mati bagi siapapun yang gagal. Sekarang terima hukuman kalian."

Sasuke maju dan menebas leher mereka semua hingga tidak bernyawa.

"Cari suku Tarankotta, habisi mereka semua!"

Dan perhatian Sasuke beralih pada si Bocah yang masih duduk terpaku di lantai.

"Dan kau, orang liar, kau sama tidak bergunanya."

Saat Sasuke mengangkat pedang hendak menebas kepala si Bocah, Kabuto berlari dan melindungi bocah itu di belakangnya. Pedang Sasuke berhenti di leher Kabuto. Darah mengalir dari kulit leher kanan Kabuto.

"Ampun Yang Mulia, jangan membunuhnya. Dia satu-satunya harapan anda."

"Kemana matamu? Dia laki-laki."

"Itu bisa diatur Yang Mulia. Mohon tenangkan diri anda. Jangan musnahkan satu-satunya harapan anda."

Sasuke menurunkan pedangnya. Melirik pada bocah laki-laki yang memandangnya shock. Lalu kembali memandang Kabuto.

"Bersihkan bocah liar ini dan beri dia makan."

.

:: King and Lionheart ::

.

Ruang itu luas dan si Bocah, yang sudah mandi, memandang ruangan dan menyentuh ranjang, tembok, jendela, kaca, guci, tirai ranjang, meja, dan segala macam yang dilihatnya. Ini adalah kali pertama dia melihat semua hal tersebut. Ia lahir di alam, bersama suku pengembala biri, mereka hidup nomaden dan membuat si Bocah hanyalah melihat alam sejak lahir hingga sekarang. Orang tuanya pernah bercerita mengenai tempat di dalam tembok, tempat itu terdapat kaum-kaum kejam yang hidup menetap. Mereka kejam karena membeda-bedakan manusia dalam sistem kasta. Dan tempat itu dipimpin oleh seorang raja yang bengis.

"Kau sudah mandi? Aku membawa makanan untukmu."

Si Bocah menoleh saat suara seseorang terdengar di telinganya. Orang itu adalah orang yang sama yang melindunginya dari sabetan pedang dari seorang pria mengerikan yang kejam.

"Lehermu baik-baik saja?"

"Jangan dipikirkan. Siapa namamu?"

"Naruto."

"Hanya Naruto?"

Si Bocah mengangguk.

"Namaku Kabuto dari House of Mgrov, panggil saja aku Kabuto. Kita akan sering bertemu."

Si Bocah mengangguk, dia melirik nampan yang dibawa Kabuto "Apa itu benar-benar boleh kumakan?"

"Tentu."

Naruto mengambil roti yang ada di piring lalu memakannya dengan lahap "Ini enak sekali, lembut." Ia memakannya lahap hingga habis tidak tersisa.

"Enak sekali, terimakasih."

Kabuto tersenyum kecil "Kudengar keluargamu tewas dibantai."

Emosi sedih menaungi wajah Naruto "Malam itu suku kami melakukan perayaan untuk Dewa Ygiirr, lalu Tarankotta datang mencuri semua ternak. Mereka merampas semuanya dan membunuh semua orang. Orang tuaku juga menjadi korban. Kabuto, aku harus pergi dan membunuh Tarankotta."

"Yang Mulia Sasuke sudah membunuh mereka semua."

"Yang Mulia Sasuke?"

"Pria yang berada di ruangan sebelumnya."

"Pria kejam itu?"

"Jaga bicaramu, Naruto. Yang Mulia bisa membunuhmu."

"Aku tidak takut, aku sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi."

Kabuto mengerutkan kening, _kalau begini bocah ini bisa mati sebelum sempat mengandung._

"Naruto, kudengar suku Uzumaki memiliki tato di perut mereka."

"Oh, maksudmu ini." Naruto mengangkat pakaiannya dan menunjukkan perutnya. Kabuto sejenak tertegun dengan tingkahnya. Naruto benar-benar bocah. Lalu kemudian dia melihat tato di perut bocah itu dan tersenyum dalam hati.

"Jadi apa rencanamu, Kabuto?."

Sasuke yang tiba-tiba masuk di dalam ruangan membuat Kabuto langsung menunduk hormat. Sedangkan Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan pada bocah laki-laki yang sedang menaikkan kaosnya. Rambut pirangnya acak-acakan dan pakainnya kebesaran, pelayan mungkin tidak memiliki ukuran yang pas untuk bocah ini. Dan meski sudah mandi, dimata Sasuke bocah itu tetap saja terlihat dekil. Rasanya seperti memungut tikus got.

"Bocah liar, membuat mataku iritasi." Ujar Sasuke merendahkan, terselip nada jijik dalam suaranya.

"Kau orang jahat, sama seperti Tarankotta." Ujar Naruto yang mendapat tatapan terkejut dari Kabuto.

Ada kilatan marah di mata Sasuke "Beraninya kau samakan aku dengan kasta Fea rendahan. Bocah liar sepertimu tidak tahu sopan." Sasuke maju dan mencengkram kerah bocah di depannya dan membuat Naruto yang tingginya hanya sedada Sasuke terangkat "Aku mengampuni nyawamu dan memberimu makan, bocah liar tidak tahu terima kasih."

"Turunkan aku, leherku sakit!"

Sasuke membanting Naruto ke lantai "Dengar pengembala sialan, aku adalah rajamu. Uchiha Sasuke, tunjukkan sikap hormatmu."

Naruto memandang Sasuke sambil mengusap lehernya dengan wajah meringis. Kemudian Sasuke pergi dan Kabuto dengan sigap mengikutinya di belakang.

.

.

"Yang Mulia, anda hendak kemana?"

"Mengambil pedang dan menguliti bocah sialan itu."

Mendengarnya tubuh Kabuto menegang "Saya mohon anda menahan diri Yang Mulia, Naruto itu adalah satu-satunya harapan anda memiliki keturunan."

"Dia laki-laki, dimana otakmu? Tidak ada rahim untuk menampung anakku."

"Kalau tidak ada, maka mari kita buat ada."

Sasuke berhenti dan menoleh.

"Saya akan mempersiapkan sebuah ritual untuk membuatnya memiliki rahim. Saya akan mengubah tubuhnya hingga dapat berfungsi untuk mengandung anak. Dan pada saat ritual, anda bisa menyegel Kyuubi padanya. Kemudian anda bisa membuahinya."

Sebuah api muncul dari tangan Sasuke "Jika ini tidak berhasil, tidak hanya cambukan. Tapi kau dan bocah itu akan kubakar hidup-hidup."

.

:: King and Lionheart ::

.

Tidak seperti ritual-ritual Kabuto sebelumnya, kali ini ritual penanaman rahim diadakan di halaman istana yang merupakan area luas. Ada obor yang menerangi di ujung-ujung area dan di tengahnya ada Naruto tertidur di sebuah tempat serupa altar.

GRRRR..

Kyuubi, siluman rubah ekor sembilan yang memberontak di antara rantai mantra yang mengikatnya.

"Brengsek kau Uchiha." Raungnya marah.

Kyuubi telah lama disegel Sasuke di dalam sebuah gua tahunan lalu ketika dia mengamuk di desa dan menghancurkan perumahan rakyatnya. Sasuke turun tangan dan sebagai keturunan Uchiha yang terkutuk, dia memiliki kekuatan magis untuk mengendalikan siluman dan memanipulasi chakra. Sasuke tidak hanya dikutuk karena kelakuannya di masa lalu namun juga karena dia terlahir sebagai manusia dengan kemampuan setengah dewa.

Sasuke mengabaikan hardikan Kyuubi yang bertubi-tubi, dia fokus pada Naruto yang berada di tengah lapangan. Tertidur seperti orang koma. Malam ini adalah ritual penanaman rahim sekaligus penyegelan Kyuubi ditubuh Naruto untuk memberikan pemuda itu kekuatan menampung benihnya. Malam ini pula adalah ritual pernikahan Sasuke sebagai penyempurnaan ritual. Persetan dengan pernikahan, yang dia inginkan adalah keturunan. Setelah bocah itu tidak lagi berguna, Sasuke akan membunuhnya dengan keji atas tindakan kurang ajar yang dilakukan bocah tersebut padanya.

Dalam ritual ini harus mengorbankan 10 gadis perawan untuk membentuk satu rahim baru. Teriakan ke 10 gadis perawan tersebut memenuhi depan istana hingga teriakan mereka melemah dan lenyap. Jiwa mereka masuk dalam kuali milik Kabuto seakan mereka adalah bahan masak. Kemudian ketika Kabuto memberikan aba-aba dan Sasuke maju untuk menyegel Kyuubi di dalam tubuh Naruto.

Monster itu meraung dan mengutuknya semakin keras tapi chakra Sasuke memaksa Kyuubi untuk terhisap ke dalam perut Naruto. Ketika telah selesai. Kabuto memberikannya semangkuk ramuan yang berisi 10 jiwa perawan, Sasuke melukai dirinya dan membiarkan darahnya mengalir menetes ke dalam mangkuk. Dengan demikian chakranya pun sebagian akan berada dalam tubuh Naruto. Dia akan memastikan bahwa Kyuubi tidak akan mengacaukan rencananya di masa depan.

Ramuan itu dia minumkan pada Naruto. Naruto yang menolak membuatnya kesal, dia meminum ramuan tersebut dan meminumkannya lewat mulutnya, Naruto memberontak tidak sadar seperti ikan di darat meski. Setelah Sasuke memastikan ramuan tersebut habis diminum.

Setelahnya ritual pernikahan pun dilakukan sebagaimana tradisi Fireland.

.

:: King and Lionheart ::

.

3 hari setelah ritual.

16 tahun? Sasuke ingin tertawa keras karenanya, jadi dia harus meniduri pemuda 16 tahun dari kaum rendahan? Dia tidak keberatan disebut biadab, tapi melakukannya dengan bocah ingusan pemberontak tidak akan membuatnya bergairah. Jadi bagaimana bisa dia membuahinya?

Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu kamar Naruto, dua penjaga menunduk hormat padanya dan dengan dingin Sasuke menyuruh mereka menyingkir dan mengunci pintu dari depan dan membukanya pada esok pagi. Kemudian dia melangkah masuk.

Kamar itu luas tapi seluas apapun itu pandangan Sasuke langsung tertuju pada ranjang dimana Naruto duduk di tengah dan melipat kakinya sambil sibuk menghabiskan susu dalam gelas seperti bocah, oh Sasuke lupa jika Naruto memang masih bocah. Apa dia benar-benar harus melakukan hal ini?

"Menikmati susumu bocah liar?"

Naruto langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Sasuke dan memicingkan mata. Raja bengis itu berdiri di depannya dengan wajah dingin.

"Mau apa?" tanya Naruto.

Plaaak!

Sasuke menampar wajah Naruto dan membuat gelas itu terlempar dan pecah sedangkan Naruto rubuh di kasur. Naruto selalu menantangnya, selalu memberontak dan Sasuke paling tidak suka dengan orang yang tidak patuh. Jika dia tidak membutuhkan Naruto sudah pasti Sasuke akan melakukan hukuman mati pada bocah sialan di depannya tersebut.

"Jaga ucapanmu!" Sasuke merunduk dan mendesis di telinga Naruto.

Dan dengan berani Naruto memandang Sasuke, dengan matanya yang menantang "Tidak mau, raja kejam sepertimu tidak pantas dihormati."

Sasuke membalikkan Naruto, menyobek baju Naruto dan mencengkram pundak kecilnya. Perlahan Sasuke membuat tangannya memanas seakan-akan dia akan mengeluarkan api dari tangannya seperti biasa. Pengendali api, kemampuan yang dimiliki Sasuke sejak ia lahir.

"Panas, lepas!...tanganmu membakarku.." Naruto mencengkram kerah Sasuke. Wajahnya meringis dan mengeluarkan air mata.

"Minta maaf!"

"Tidak mau."

Plaaak!

"Minta maaf!"

"Tidak mau, tidak mau."

Plaaak!

"Minta maaf!"

"Aku tidak mau."

Sasuke mendesis, bocah ini sungguh suka bermain-main dengan kesabarannya.

Akhirnya Sasuke menormalkan kembali telapak tangannya dan menyisakan bekas memar di bahu kiri Naruto "Kau tahu apa yang akan kulakukan padamu malam ini?" Sasuke menatap Naruto yang memandangnya benci, _bocah itu tidak tahu._

"Menghamilimu, yang akan kulakukan adalah membuatmu hamil. Membuatmu berteriak kesakitan saat aku memasukimu dan menumpahkan benihku di rahimmu. Dan kau akan memberiku anak."

Naruto tidak tahu apa itu menghamili dan memberi anak. Tapi Naruto tahu apa yang dimaksud dengan hamil, wanita disukunya akan memiliki anak di dalam perut mereka setelah menikah lalu hal tersebut disebut hamil hingga tiba-tiba ada seorang bayi muncul di antara suku mereka.

"Hamil hanya untuk wanita, dan sudah menikah."

"Kita sudah menikah, dan kau juga bisa hamil." Ujar Sasuke.

Naruto mendorong Sasuke, merasa risih karena jarak mereka yang terlalu dekat. Dia benci berdekatan dengan si Raja bengis.

"Aku mau tidur, badanku sakit kau pukuli terus."

"Aku mau anak .to dan kau harus memberikannya."

Tangan Sasuke mencengkram rahang Naruto, membalikkannya ke arah kanan dan Sasuke mulai menjilati leher Naruto. Tangan satunya merobek baju Naruto semakin lebar dan lebar lalu membuangnya. Naruto memberontak dan berteriak sebagaimana bocah yang sedang dibully temannya dan Sasuke membungkam mulutnya dengan keras. Naruto tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke tapi yang jelas itu membuatnya sakit dan tidak nyaman.

Tangan Sasuke beralih pada celana Naruto, merobeknya dan membuangnya. Membuat Naruto sepenuhnya telanjang. Kaki-kaki bocah itu mendorong-dorong tubuhnya kebelakang membuat tubuh Naruto sedikit menjauh dari tindihannya. Sasuke bangkit. Membuka kaki Naruto dan menyeretnya mendekat ke arah perutnya, memosisikan dirinya diantara kaki tersebut.

Sejenak Sasuke tertegun karena tidak percaya betapa nikmatnya tubuh bocah pengembala biri itu, kulitnya halus dan kecoklatan, ada aroma susu vanilla di tengkuknya mungkin karena dia mengkonsumsi susu sejak lahir. Pemberontakannya nampak menggelikan sebab tubuh kecilnya tidak akan pernah menang. Kemudian dia membuka pakaiannya dan bertelanjang lalu mengangkat kaki Naruto.

Setelahnya dia memaksa miliknya untuk memasuki tubuh mungil di bawahnya, Naruto berteriak kesakitan dan untuk pertama kali setelah berkali-kali Sasuke menyiksa fisiknya. Naruto menangis, air matanya mengalir, dan ketika dia menggerakkan tubuhnya, air mata itu mengalir lebih deras.

Naruto meronta kesakitan, isakan semacam anak kecil yang teraniaya, dan dia bisa melihat perut Naruto naik turun karena tangisannya.

"Ampun sakh..sakhiiit...hiks..hiks.. aku minta maaf. Ampuun." Semacam mantra, Naruto terus mengucapkannya. Matanya penuh permohonan.

Masa bodoh dengan tangisan itu, Sasuke hanya berkonsentrasi pada kenikmatan yang mendera tubuhnya. Menikmati Naruto sungguh tiada duanya, bocah ini jelas masih perawan dan liangnya yang sempit serta isak tangisnya justru membuat libido Sasuke meroket. Pikirannya dipenuhi satu kata. Nikmat.

.

.

.

Saat Sasuke terbangun hari nyaris menjelang fajar dan tubuhnya terasa lengket. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping dan menemukan bocah pengembala itu tidur sembari meringkuk, tangannya meremas seprei dan jejak air mata yang telihat kentara di pipinya. Wajahnya terlihat kesakitan dalam tidur dan ketika Sasuke menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi bocah itu, ia melihat jejak darah di paha si Bocah bercampur dengan sperma miliknya.

Sasuke menyisir rambutnya yang kusut, semalam adalah percintaan yang luar biasa. Dan meski kenyataan bahwa dia baru saja bercinta dengan kasta Fea dan seorang bocah laki-laki pula, tapi kenikmatan yang diberikan tubuh itu benar-benar memabukkan. Dia akan mencobanya lagi sering-sering hingga bocah itu mengandung dan melahirkan, setelahnya dia akan membunuhnya. Memelihara bocah Fea akan merepotkannya nanti.

Sasuke bangkit dari ranjangnya dan pergi.

.

.

.

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya dan seperti diserang mimpi buruk semalaman, kepalanya pening dan tubuhnya sakit bukan main. Ada aroma aneh yang menyeruak di hidungnya, itu adalah aroma asing dan membuat perut Naruto mual. Perlahan Naruto bangun dan duduk di ranjangnya, bergumam sakit dan dia melihat darah di pahanya, entah apa yang dilakukan Sasuke tapi pria kejam itu menyakitinya semalam. Aroma Sasuke tercium di sekitar hidungnya.

Naruto merasakan perih di dalam perutnya, ia membungkuk dan meringis. Kemudian rasa perih itu hilang dan Naruto menatap kamarnya, tidak ada sungai disana. Diperkemahan dia akan pergi ke sungai untuk mandi atau saat tubuhnya terasa tidak enak, tapi disini mereka menyebutkan kamar mandi. _Ah pintu itu._ Naruto ingat dimana wanita-wanita paruh baya pernah memandikannya.

Diturunkan kakinya dan ketika dia akan berdiri, kakinya tidak kuat menopang tubuhnya. Kakinya gemetar. Jadi dengan merangkak Naruto menuju kamar mandi. _Sshh._ Dia mendesis sakit di tengah usahanya merangkak, perutnya kembali terasa perih. Mungkin karena dia belum makan. Meski nyatanya ada bekas darah yang diam-diam menetes keluar dibalik pahanya.

.

.

.

Door..Door..Door

"Nggh.."

Door..Door..Door

"Tuan, anda tidak apa-apa? Tolong jawab hamba!"

Pening dikepalanya muncul seperti sergapan kilat. Suara wanita pelayan yang dia kenal berada di balik pintu, gedoran dia bertambah keras.

"Tidak, aku akan segera keluar." Ujarnya

Suara itu kemudian menghilang.

Naruto tidak sadar telah tertidur di dalam kamar mandi. Kemudian dia bergegas keluar.

Ketika keluar dia melihat pelayan itu menyiapkan pakaian untuknya.

"Apa yang terjadi? lantai penuh darah. Apa anda baik-baik saja, Tuan?"

Dia memandang wanita itu lalu tatapannya menyendu "Semalam, raja kejam itu datang, lalu dia menekanku diranjang, memukuli, lalu –"

"Tidak perlu dilanjutkan." Si Pelayan memotong penjelasannya, tapi dimata wanita tua itu terdapat sebuah ngeri dan rasa kasihan.

Pelayan itu dengan diam membantunya berpakaian, Naruto melirik tangan renta itu sedikit gemetar. Lalu mmbimbingnya duduk di ranjang dan menyuapinya.

"Kau seperti nenekku, nenekku selalu seperti ini saat aku sakit."

Pelayan tua itu tersenyum "Aku punya cucu laki-laki, dia sama sepertimu tapi tidak benar-benar sepertimu. Kau lebih berani daripadanya."

"Dimana cucumu?"

"Dia lemah dan penakut, dia sudah meninggal karena sakit."

Naruto terdiam "Boleh aku memelukmu?"

Wanita itu tersenyum dan Naruto memeluk si Wanita tua "Namaku Chiyo, kau bisa memanggilku Nenek Chiyo."

"Namaku Naruto, nenek kau seperti nenekku."

Dengan ragu si Wanita tua atau nenek Chiyo menepuk-nepuk pelan punggu Naruto "Tentu saya tahu nama anda, Tuan Naruto." _Tentu saya tahu, semua tahu, anda adalah calon pembawa keturunan._

.

:: King and Lionheart ::

.

Siang tenggelam menjadi senja emas di ujung langit saat nenek Chiyo datang kembali ke kamar Naruto untuk mempersiapkan ritual mandi. Esok hari Naruto terbangun dan pergi mandi sebelum pelayan datang dan kali ini dia datang lebih awal. Ada rasa khawatir dalam dirinya sebab melihat darah tercecer di lantai saat dia datang pagi tadi, dia tahu apa yang terjadi kemarin malam. Mungkin Raja Sasuke berlaku kasar tapi melihat darah tersebut mengalir dari tubuh seorang bocah membuat jiwa wanitanya menjerit.

Bocah itu masih tertidur saat nenek Chiyo masuk, wajahnya terlihat pucat dan berkeringat. Naruto bisa jadi bermimpi buruk, keringat yang dia keluarkan cukup banyak. Dia melirik sejenak saat para pelayan muda mengirimkan sinyal bahwa persiapan mandi sudah siap. Nenek Chiyo menggoyangkan tubuhnya pelan, memanggil nama si Bocah dengan hormat. Tapi Naruto tidak terusik sama sekali. Dia menggoyangkan lebih keras dan hasilnya sama saja. Lalu dia terpaksa menyibak selimut Naruto hanya untuk berteriak ketakutan.

Darah.

Bagian bawah tubuh Naruto dipenuhi warna merah seperti sebuah kubangan. Nenek Chiyo memanggil nama Naruto lebih keras dan menaruh punggung tangannya pada dahi. Dingin.

"Beritahu Tuan Kabuto!" ujarnya gemetar.

Tak lama kemudian Kabuto datang dengan tergesa. Kemudian dia mengambil alih semuanya, memeriksa Naruto kemudian mengerutkan kening. Dia menyuruh beberapa asistennya untuk mengambil ramuan, lalu menyuruh semua dayang pergi. Entah apa yang dia lakukan karena beberapa menit kemudian dia keluar dengan wajah gusar.

"Apa tadi pagi dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Kabuto pada seorang pelayan muda.

"Tuan Naruto hanya terlihat lemas pagi tadi dan saya sempat melihat darah yang menetes di lantai."

"Dan kau tidak memberitahuku?"

"Ampun, Tuan. Hamba berpikir hal tersebut wajar sejak..sejak.." wajah si Pelayan memerah.

"Bodoh." Hardiknya sebelum pergi.

.

.

Sasuke sedang berada di ruang kerjanya saat Kabuto masuk dengan wajah gusar. Dengan acuh pria itu bertanya.

"Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

"Naruto mengalami pendarahan besar."

"Apa?" Sasuke mengerutkan kening.

"Dia mengalami pendarahan pagi tadi dan barusan pendarahannya menjadi lebih parah. Ampun Yang Mulia, saya rasa ini karena rahim Naruto belum siap melakukan pembuahan."

"Kau menyalahkanku karena aku menidurinya semalam?" suara Sasuke meninggi, kemarahan terlihat jelas dalam kalimatnya.

"Ampun Yang Mulia, saya hanya berbicara mengenai kenyataan."

Sasuke berdiri dari tempat duduknya, mendengus "Apa rahimnya rusak?"

"Iya. Ada kerusakan pada rahimnya."

"Dimana kerja Kyuubi?"

"Yang Mulia, Kyuubi hanya melindungi rahim saat janin telah ditanam. Dalam kasus ini rahim Naruto belum siap menerima karena belum matang."

Ini sungguh merepotkan, Sasuke merasa kesal bukan main "Perbaiki rahimnya!"

"Yang Mulia, ini butuh waktu lama."

Sasuke memandang Kabuto dingin, meminta penjelasan.

"Butuh setidaknya 1,5 tahun untuk membuatnya matang dan siap. Seorang wanita pada umumnya membutuhkan lebih dari 10 tahun untuk membuat rahim mereka bekerja. Tapi karena bantuan Kyuubi serta ritual tempo hari, pematangan akan lebih cepat."

Terlalu lama, tapi cukup berprospek.

"Pergilah, akan kupertimbangkan apa aku akan membunuhnya sekarang atau nanti mengingat bocah itu merepotkan."

"Naruto satu-satunya harapan anda, saya hanya mengingatkan Yang Mulia." Ujar Kabuto sebelum benar-benar pergi.

.

.

.

Malam itu Sasuke memutuskan pergi ke kamar Naruto. Melihat bocah itu terlelap di ranjang seperti orang koma. Wajahnya dipenuhi resah, mungkin ada teror dalam alam bawah sadarnya dan Sasuke yakin dialah teror itu. Membuatnya sedikit terhibur.

"Satu-satunya hal yang membuatmu masih bernafas adalah kau membawa sedikit harapan untukku. Untuk masa depan Fireland."

Dia menyentuh dagu bocah itu dan mendongakkan wajahnya.

"Bergunalah untukku, bocah liar."

Lalu Sasuke pergi.

.

:: King and Lionheart ::

.

Keputusan sudah dikeluarkan. Lusa setelah Naruto terbangun dari tidur panjangnya selama 2 hari terakhir, Sasuke memerintahkan untuk membawa Naruto ke istana Weiland yang berada di ujung barat kerajaan. Istana itu merupakan tempat tinggal kakeknya semasa kecil dan berada jauh dari istana utama tempatnya berada. Sasuke secara tidak langsung memerintahkan pengasingan Naruto di istana tersebut selama 2 tahun.

Ada beberapa pelayan yang ikut serta bersama Naruto pergi ke istana tersebut termasuk nenek Chiyo.

Rombongan istana telah disiapkan, tidak terlalu banyak. Meski Sasuke memastikan orang-orang yang ikut merupakan prajurit terlatih. Dia bahkan mengirimkan 5 pembunuh bayaran untuk mengantarkan rombongan tersebut diam-diam menuju istana Weiland di barat.

Setelah perintah itu tersebut diturunkan. Para pelayan mengantarkan Naruto menuju ke depan istana dimana rombongan sudah menanti. Sepanjang jalan Naruto hanya diam, perutnya masih terasa tidak enak. Tapi dibanding itu, dia diam-diam merasa senang. Diasingkan 2 tahun berarti dia tidak akan melihat raja kejam itu dalam waktu cukup lama atau dengan kata lain dia akan bebas dari kekejaman laki-laki monster tanpa hati yang menyebut dirinya raja.

Ketika rombongannya melewati taman istana, tiba-tiba Naruto menyadari seseorang melihatnya dari jauh. Dengan refleks dia menoleh dan menemukan Sasuke dengan wajah dingin mengawasinya. Naruto boleh saja masih bocah, tapi ditahu bahwa Sasuke memiliki tujuan khusus padanya sebab Raja Kejam itu selalu membunuh kegagalan. Dia tahu dia telah gagal entah untuk apa, meski demikian Sasuke mengampuni nyawanya. Ada hal dimana pria itu menahan diri untuk tidak mencabut nyawanya. Dan Naruto akan mencari tahu apa yang diinginkan pria itu darinya, dia akan memastikan apapun itu, pria monster itu tidak akan pernah mendapatkannya.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan dan berjalan ke arah berlawanan.

.

:: King and Lionheart ::

.

2 tahun kemudian.

Istana Weiland

Istana itu mungkin berada di ujung kerajaan dan tidak terlalu besar, tapi sejak seorang bocah diasingkan di istana tersebut. Seperti sebuah mentari yang baru terbit di pagi hari, sinarnya yang hangat menerobos kesunyian dan suara tawanya membuat istana yang suram menjadi bewarna.

Seorang bocah bersurai pirang berlari menerbangkan layangan di halaman belakang istana yang luas. Bocah yang dipungut paksa di usia 16 tahun sehari setelah ia melihat sukunya dibantai tumbuh menjadi pemuda tampan dengan senyum seperti mawar yang mekar. Naruto telah menginjak 18 tahun sekarang, hidup di istana Weiland seperti hidup dalam surga. Dia jauh dari si Raja kejam dan dia dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang menyayanginya. Dia mungkin pernah kehilangan keluarganya, namun Weiland memberinya keluarga baru yang amat dia sayangi.

Naruto si Bocah tumbuh sebagai pemuda tampan meski orang-orang menganggapnya manis. Rambutnya dibiarkan memanjang hingga sebahu sebab sudah menjadi tradisi Uzumaki untuk memanjangkan rambut saat menginjak 17 tahun sebagai tanda kedewasaan.

"Cepatlah Hinata, anginnya kencang." Teriaknya.

Seorang pelayan muda nan cantik mengikutinya di belakang. Mereka bermain layangan bersama.

"Tuan, anda terlalu bersemangat."

"Kau pegang talinya, nah." Ujar Naruto.

"Begini?"

Naruto mengangguk. Dia memperhatikan pelayan muda yang seusia dengannya dan tumbuh besar selama 2 tahun ini bersamanya tersenyum senang sambil memegang tali layangan dengan erat.

2 tahun ini dia bahagia. Ada nenek Chiyo yang menjaganya, ada Hinata temannya bermain, dan ada pula pelayan serta pengawal lainnya yang selalu sabar dengan tingkah jahilnya. Bagaimanapun jiwa pemberontak dan liar masih ada dalam darahnya dan dia tidak akan segan-segan menunjukkan pada siapapun yang membatasi ruang geraknya.

Seorang pelayan berlari tergesa-gesa dan entah sadar atau tidak Naruto tahu bahwa awan gelap menghampirinya.

Itu adalah pemberitahuan yang menginformasikan bahwa istana mengirimkan rombongan untuk menjemput Naruto kembali ke istana utama di Fireland. Lusa rombongan tersebut akan datang dan mau tidak mau Naruto harus bersiap melihat Sasuke kembali.

.

:: King and Lionheart ::

.

Perjalanan itu cukup panjang, ada beberapa tempat yang dia ingat pernah ia lewati. Dia menolak menggunakan tandu dan justru menyuruh nenek Chiyo berada di dalam tandu dan dia menaiki kuda. Ketika sampai istana, sikap membangkang itu telah di dengar oleh Sasuke.

Tidak ada penyambutan apapun, dan Naruto pun tidak mengharapkan apapun. Ketika tiba di istana, dia langsung pergi ke kamar lamanya. Kamar dimana dia ingat jelas pernah mendapatkan siksaan mengerikan yang membuatnya nyaris mati. Di dalam kamarnya, Naruto merenung. Apakah setelah ini dia akan hidup dalam sangkar dan kembali menjalani hari-hari mengerikan seperti 2 tahun lalu? Seperti sumpahnya 2 tahun lalu, dia telah mencari tahu apa yang Sasuke inginkan darinya. Dan kenyataan bahwa pria itu memberikan rahim padanya membuatnya marah dan benci. Dia benar-benar kejam dengan mengobrak-abrik tubuhnya, merebut masa depannya.

"Rindu dengan kamarmu?"

Suara itu tidak berubah, dingin dan dalam. Suara pria paling dibencinya di dunia ini.

Naruto membalikkan badan dan melihat seorang pria tegap, tinggi, gagah, dan tampan dengan wajah dingin dan kejam menatapnya.

"Kudengar kau menolak menaiki tandu dan menyuruh pelayan tua sebagai gantinya?"

"Aku bukan perempuan, Yang Mulia. Dan kau penyuka gosip rupanya."

Mata Sasuke berkilat kejam, amarah langsung merasukinya. Bocah di depannya sangat senang bermain api. Dia mungkin lupa rasanya terbakar. Tapi ada hal lain yang Sasuke rasakan, ia menyeringai kecil. Dia tahu apa itu, sesuatu yang hanya muncul karena sikap membangkang Naruto, Sasuke merasakan gairah yang lama muncul kembali. Gairah untuk menyiksa si Bocah liar.

.

.

.

:: tbc ::

Cerita ini muncul karena aku terserang bosan dengan rutinitas ditambah laptop yang bermasalah mengakibatkan tidak bisa untuk mengakses draft fanfic yang lainnya. _Sst, ini kubuat dengan laptop teman._ Semoga laptopku cepat pulih karena draft fanfic yang lain berada di sana semua *nangisbombay*

Bukan pertama kali memang membuat fanfic ala-ala kerajaan, sebenernya aku bosan dengan kisah semacam raja memiliki ratusan selir and then persaingan antar selir. Disini Sasuke adalah raja dengan sistem pemerintahan absolut, dia tidak memiliki selir, sebab yang demikian membuatnya repot. Dia hanya butuh penerus dan setiap wanitanya justru binasa. Kemudian datanglah Naruto *sounds epic banget lol*

Semoga kalian terhibur dengan kisah ini sembari menunggu laptopku. Ini tidak akan jadi fanfic multichap panjang, mungkin hanya butuh 2 atau 3 chapter lagi. Dan kita lihat apa fanfic ini pantas lanjut atau tidak dari respon kalian.

-with love Ivyluppin-


	2. Chapter 2

**King and Lionheart**

 **Story©Ivyluppin**

 **Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Main pair : Sasunaru**

.

 _Head vs heart. I am scared of being in love._

 _._

 **(Maaf klo masih ada typo, aku sudah pusing membaca ulang. Semoga kalian mengerti** **)**

 _._

 **Dear reader, tolong sempatkan untuk membaca author note!**

.

.

Naruto : 18th

Sasuke : 29th

.

Bab II

Pertemuan setelah dua tahun, Naruto tahu hari dimana dia akan bertemu kembali dengan Sasuke akan terjadi. Dan meski dirinya sudah siap mental dan fisik, nyatanya ketika melihat pria itu, ia merasa begitu jauh perbedaan kekuatan di antara mereka. Entah mengapa Sasuke terasa berbeda dari kebanyakan orang, atau mungkin karena dia seorang raja maka aura di sekitarnya menjadi lain.

Sepasang mata hitam yang tajam itu menelusuri Naruto. Menilai apa saja perubahan yang mungkin tidak dikenalinya selain rambut pemuda itu yang memanjang. Lalu Sasuke berjalan mendekat. Menyentuh rambut Naruto yang lebih panjang.

"Kau tidak sedekil dulu, lebih cantik."

Naruto menatap tajam Sasuke, mencengkram pergelangan tangan pria itu.

"Kau buta sampai tidak bisa membedakan laki-laki dan perempuan?"

Sasuke menjambak rambut pirang itu "Persetan dengan keduanya, yang manapun asal berguna."

Naruto menggertakkan giginya dan berdesis. Sasuke membungkam mulut Naruto dan mencium tengkuk pemuda itu, mencari tahu apa yang berubah dari pemuda itu selain fisiknya. Lalu Sasuke tersenyum karena chakra yang pernah ia tinggalkan di tubuhnya masih kuat, pemuda ini bersih.

"Bagus, aku suka kemurnian ini." Gumamnya.

Naruto memberontak kesal. Dia merasa direndahkan.

Beberapa saat kemudian seseorang masuk dan menunduk hormat, orang itu adalah seorang pria dengan tubuh kekar dan besar, rambutnya bewarna orange dengan mata yang selaras.

"Yang Mulia, para tetua kasta sudah menunggu di ruang tahta."

Sasuke yang masih menenggelamkan kepalanya di tengguk Naruto kemudian mengangkat kepala. Memandang pemuda dengan sepasang matanya menatap sengit.

"Menurut, jika kau sayang pada nyawamu, maka menurutlah padaku."

Setelah berkata demikian, Sasuke pergi. Diikuti oleh pria tadi yang sekilas menatapnya. Mereka keluar dan menutup pintu. Meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Menurut katanya? Omong kosong."

.

:: King and Lionheart ::

.

Suasana istana Fireland berbeda dengan istana Weiland, istana ini begitu ramai. Ada ribuan pelayan. Dan mereka sibuk membicarakan festival serta gelanggang arena. Naruto tidak mau tahu, apapun tentang kehidupan di dalam tembok ini bukanlah urusannya. Selama dua tahun dia telah menentukan tujuan hidupnya, yakni membuat Sasuke gagal mendapatkan apa yang dia mau.

Selain itu, dia memiliki tujuan lainnya, hal itu baru saja muncul sejak satu tahun terakhir. Dialihkannya sepasang mata biru itu untuk menatap seseorang yang tersenyum malu-malu sambil mengikutinya berjalan di belakangnya. Tujuan lainnya adalah menikahi seseorang.

Ya benar, dia jatuh cinta. Pada seorang gadis pelayan yang selama dua tahun terakhir selalu bersamanya. Hinata, dia pendiam dan pemalu, tapi Naruto menyayanginya karena gadis itu begitu baik dan lembut, itu mengingatkannya pada ibunya. Bahkan dia meminta Hinata untuk ikut dengannya ke istana Fireland.

"Aku ingin hidup dengannya." Gumam Naruto tanpa sadar.

"Ya Tuan? Anda mengatakan sesuatu?" gadis pelayan lain menatap penuh tanya padanya.

Dengan canggung Naruto menjawab "Ah—hahaha, tidak. Tidak ada. Lupakan."

Lalu mereka berjalan kembali, meski tak lama kemudian Naruto berhenti dan berbalik "Aku berpikir tentang hal ini, selama dua minggu ini kalian selalu saja melayaniku, apa tidak lelah?"

"Ini sudah tugas kami." Jawab mereka menunduk.

"Kalau begitu aku bebas tugaskan kalian, bersenang-senanglah!"

Para pelayan terkejut "Tuan, anda tidak bisa demikian. Yang Mulia akan.."

"Bukankah dia sibuk? Lagi pula akan ada perayaan pertama menyambut festival entah apa di negeri ini. Kupikir kalian ingin menemui keluarga atau bersenang-senang."

"Tapi.."

"Nah, sampai jumpa minggu depan." Naruto melambaikan tangan.

Para pelayan terdiam dan mengobrol satu sama lain dengan heran, nyaris semua dari mereka terlihat bahagia. Kecuali satu orang, Hinata. Gadis itu berjalan menghampirinya.

"Tuan, saya tidak memiliki siapapun."

"Bagus, kau bisa bersamaku." Ujar Naruto riang "Kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke kamar, sampai jumpa besok, Hinata."

.

.

Naruto melangkah masuk dengan ceria. Bagus, setelah ini dia bisa mengulang hari-hari menyenangkan dengan Hinata seperti di Weiland.

Ketika Naruto berjalan, dia melihat beberapa pelayan yang bertugas di bagian dapur berkumpul dan tertawa-tawa. Karena penasaran Naruto mendekat dan bersembunyi.

"Ya benar, dia pasti sangat hebat. Ya ampun, beruntung sekali saudara sepupumu Michio."

"Hmm, aku juga iri mendengarnya."

"Itu belum seberapa, setelah pria diangkat sebagai penjaga gerbang selatan. Sepukuku dilamar dengan setangkai bunga gazania. Kau tahu kan bunga itu hanya tumbuh di hutan istana. Aku melihat bunganya, warnanya cantik sekali."

Dalam persembunyiannya, Naruto merasa tertarik. Gazania? Dia tahu jenis bunga itu, dia pernah melihatnya ketika masih berada bersama sukunya. Bunga itu memang sangat cantik.

Lalu Naruto muncul ide untuk menyatakan cintanya kepada Hinata dengan memberikan gazania padanya, gadis itu akan senang. _Ah indahnya..._

Esok pagi, Naruto menyelinap ke kandang kuda di belakang istana. Saat seperti ini, penjagaan istana tidak terlalu ketat dan dia bisa mencuri satu kuda untuk dibawa menuju hutan belakang istana. Ini tidak akan sulit.

Saat berada di kandang istana, dia segera menuju tempat kudanya. Nama kuda itu Ruruka, dia memilikinya sejak masih berada di Weiland, seorang ketua prajurit mengajarinya berkuda. Yeah meski saat itu dia memang memaksa. Pada akhirnya Naruto bisa berkuda dan berkelahi. Itu akan cukup untuk membela diri dari Sasuke, menurutnya.

"Apa yang anda lakukan sepagi ini, Tuan Naruto?"

 _Ketahuan._ Naruto diam sejenak, mengatur kata-kata.

"Aku hanya ingin berkuda, sudah lama aku tidak melakukannya."

"Yang Mulia..."

"Dia tahu, dia yang memerintahkan." Bohongnya.

Dan kebohongannya berhasil, penjaga kuda itu percaya bahkan membatunya memasangkan pelana kuda.

Kemudian dia memacu Ruruka menuju hutan Daecrine, hutan istana yang cukup jauh dari istana dengan kecepatan maksimal. Mungkin dibutuhkan 5 jam berkuda. Tapi demi mendapatkan gazania, dia akan berusaha.

.

.

.

DI Hutan

Pepohonan tinggi sudah menyapa di pintu masuk hutan. Hijau dan lebat. Naruto pikir ketika para pelayan menyebutkan hutan kerajaan maka hutan itu tidaklah besar dan hanya terdiri dari pohon pinus. Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan istana selalu membuat naruto berpikir bahwa hal itu pastilah mewah dan elite, sesuatu seperti diri Sasuke yang penuh tatanan. Tapi hutan di depannya benar-benar hutan liar. Di masa kanak-kanaknya, Naruto hanya sekali memasuki hutan yang seperti ini dengan rombongan pemuda dan anak ketua suku, Kagali. Mereka hanya masuk hutan untuk mencari tanaman obat dan keluar sebelum senja, dia ingat Kagali pernah berkata bahwa hutan bisa menjadi tempat berbahaya jika tidak keluar sebelum senja.

Ketika Naruto mulai berjalan memasuki hutan, Ruruka meringkik dan enggan ditarik. Dan akhirnya dia menyerah lalu mengikat kuda putih itu di pohon dekat jalan keluar. Menepuk kepala Ruruka, lalu dia memasuki hutan sendiri. Gazania tidak akan sulit dicari, mereka tumbuh liar di antara semak-semak dan tanaman raspberry.

Ia mendongakkan kepala saat siang mencapai puncak, gazania yang ia cari ternyata cukup sulit, Naruto mendengus karena dia harus sudah keluar sebelum senja. Dia menoleh ke belakang, melihat batu putih yang dia ambil dari kolam kerajaan membentuk rute, dengan itu maka dia tidak akan tersesat dan tahu kemana jalan keluar hutan. Kerongkongannya kering tapi dia bersyukur bahwa tingginya pohon-pohon membuat terik matahari tidak begitu menyengat, terimakasih pada dahan-dahan tinggi itu.

Setelah sekitar tiga jam mencari, akhirnya Naruto menemukan bunga gazania yang dicarinya. Warna gazania itu sangat cantik dengan lingkaran hitam di tengah bunga serta ragam warna yang terdiri dari kuning, pink, putih, dan orange. Bunga gazania tumbuh di bawah paparan sinar matahari langsung seperti sinar matahari menyorot kecantikan bunganya. Naruto memetik secukupnya dengan belati yang di bawanya dan mengikatnya menjadi satu dengan tangkai tanaman lain. Sekarang saatnya pulang

Di tengah jalan menuju pintu keluar, Naruto mendengar suara seperti air terjun. Air mengingatkan pada kerongkongannya yang kering. Naruto tertegun sejenak karena batu putih yang dibawanya sudah habis tapi kerongkongannya benar-benar menyiksa. Dia menatap ke langit dan melihat sinar matahari cukup terang, tanda bahwa senja masih sekitar dua hingga tiga jam. Kemudian dia memutuskan untuk mampir ke arah air terjun dan minum. Dia membuat tanda di pohon dengan belati hingga bisa kembali ke jalur batu putih yang ia buat.

Rasa segar mengalir di kerongkongan Naruto saat ia meminum air sungai.

DUAAAR...CCIIIIT..CIIIT

Naruto tersentak kaget oleh suara keras yang menggema di hutan. Suara itu seperti ribuan burung yang berkicau dan memekakan telinga.

 _Ada apa ini? Apakah terjadi bencana alam?_

Dahi Naruto berkerut. Dan suara itu kembali terdengar, jauh lebih keras. Naruto diam, seperti menanti sesuatu semacam tanah longsor atau badai. Tapi tidak ada yang terjadi. rasa ingin tahunya yang besar mendorong Naruto untuk mencari tahu, dia menggenggam belatinya dan berjalan menelusuri sungai.

Suara air terjun dan kicauan ribuan burung yang keras semakin terdengar. Naruto berjongkok di balik semak dan mengintip asal suara yang berada di dekat air terjun. Reaksi pertama yang dia buat adalah membelalakkan mata.

Di depannya, seorang pria yang sangat dikenalnya berdiri di atas air seperti sebagai mana orang biasa yang menapak di tanah. Tangan pria itu mengeluarkan cahaya putih yang persis seperti petir, sumber dari suara kicauan seribu burung yang didengarnya sejak tadi. Kemudian cahaya petir itu menghancurkan bebatuan sungai dengan suara ledakan.

Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan mata terbelalak

"Sasuke..dia..orang macam apa dia?"

Kenyataan bahwa pria di depannya tidak lain adalah Sasuke dan pria itu memiliki kekuatan yang tidak normal seperti manusia membuatnya terbelalak. _Sasuke bukan manusia, dia monster._

Dengan gemetar Naruto mundur, dia berdoa agar Sasuke tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Ketika jauh dari sungai, kaki-kakinya berlari lebih cepat. Kecemasan tumbuh di benaknya. Kemudian dia berhenti, dan baru menyadari ketika dia tidak melihat tanda di pohon yang dia buat. _Oh tidak._

Dia memutar arah dan berlari, menjauh sejauh mungkin dari tempat Sasuke berada dan berlari untuk mencari tanda yang dia tinggalkan. Lalu dia kembali berhenti, kehabisan nafas tapi kepalanya mencari-cari di sekelilingnya. Dan pandangannya membulat saat dia melihat seorang pria duduk di batang pohon yang tumbang.

"Apa kau tersesat, bocah Fea?" Sasuke menyeringai kecil. Matanya yang tajam benar-benar mengintimidasi. Dan ketakutan tumbuh lebih besar saat Naruto melihat mata Sasuke bewarna merah seperti darah dengan tanda aneh, magatama.

Naruto mundur saat Sasuke berdiri dan mendekat padanya "Kupikir siapa yang memiliki chakra lembut tiba-tiba muncul, ternyata seorang pengintip." Sasuke melebarkan seringainya "Terkejut dengan apa yang kau temukan, bocah? Ah, aku ingat sesuatu, kau belum menjalankan tugasmu sebagai pembawa keturunan, sekarang karena kau disini kenapa tidak kita selesaikan saja?"

Naruto berteriak "Dasar sialan." Lalu Sasuke menampar naruto dan membuatnya ke tanah. Ketika Sasuke berlutut, segera Naruto menggenggam tanah dan melemparkannya ke wajah Sasuke. Tanpa menunggu, dia melarikan diri.

.

.

 _Biri kecilku, larilah, hanya seberapa jauh kakimu bisa..._

Sasuke berjalan menyusuri hutan sambil memandang sekitar seperti melakukan scanning dengan sepasang sharingan miliknya. Menyenangkan, sungguh. Bermain kejar-kejaran seperti ini, seperti seekor predator yang mengejar mangsanya. Ini akan cukup untuk berolahraga dibanding menghancurkan batu, membuatnya bosan saja.

.

.

 _Lari, lari, lari..._

Benaknya hanya dipenuhi satu kata, dia harus lari dan menjauh sejauh mungkin dari jangkauan Sasuke. Dia mengangkat kepalanya, memandang langit yang tanpa disadarinya telah menjadi gelap.

Bruuk..

Dia terjatuh karena akar pohon, tapi cepat-cepat bangkit dan mengabaikan alas kakinya terlepas. Dia harus tetap berlari. Naruto masih menggenggam gazania di tangan kirinya lebih erat. Dia harus menemukan jalan keluar dari hutan dan kembali. Setidaknya di Istana dia bisa memohon perlindungan pada Kabuto, pria bisa mencegah Sasuke berbuat keji padanya.

Langit telah tertutup gelap, malam tiba lebih cepat.

Bruuk...

Dan lagi-lagi dia terjatuh, sulit untuk melihat dalam gelap. Naruto kehabisan tenaga, entah berapa lama dia terus berlari dan berlari. Nafasnya memburu, keringat mengalir dan benaknya berkecamuk. Apakah dia sudah berhasil menghindari Sasuke? Relung dadanya menggedor-gedor kelelahan. Naruto bernafas dengan hidung dan mulutnya. Dengan merangkak Naruto memutuskan untuk bersandar di bawah pohon. Menekuk kakinya sambil memandang kegelapan di sekitar. Dia menatap pohon di belakangnya, pohon itu cuku besar dan ketika tangannya meraba, kulit pohonnya terasa licin. Tidak mungkin dia bisa memanjatnya.

Tubuh Naruto menegang, entah mengapa firasatnya tiba-tiba memburuk ketika suara lolongan dan cicitan hewan terdengar di kejauhan. Naruto melirik pada sebatang pohon besar yang tumbang, ada lubang di dalam batang pohon itu dan cepat-cepat dia masuk untuk bersembunyi.

Lalu suara itu datang, suara langkah kaki yang pelan namun mengintimidasi. Naruto memejamkan matanya rapat, tangannya gemetar. Demi apapun dia benar-benar takut.

"Kau tidak bisa bersembunyi, apa sulitnya membuka kakimu untukku?"

Suara itu mengantarkan teror yang lebih menakutkan, Naruto masih memejamkan matanya, bahkan saat ini bernafaspun dia takut. Dalam detik-detik berikutnya dia tidak lagi mendengar suara Sasuke. _Apa dia sudah pergi?_

Ketika ia memberanikan diri untuk membuka mata, hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah ular yang menjulurkan lidah di depan wajahnya. Nyaris memekik, namun tangannya refleks menutup mulutnya, wajah Naruto memucat. Ular itu merayap di atas tubuhnya, Naruto memejamkan mata. _Apa dia akan dipatuk?_

Secara tiba-tiba ular itu menarik kakinya dengan kuat hingga keluar dari tempatnya bersembunyi. Dan dihadapannya Sasuke berdiri menjulang sambil menyeringai merendahkan.

"Sudah puas bersembunyi?"

Naruto dengan cepat berdiri dan melangkah mundur, dia masih menggenggam gazania di tangan kirinya.

Bruuk..

Dia terjatuh karena akar pohon yang sama yang pernah membuatnya terjatuh beberapa saat lalu. Sasuke menarik tangan kiri Naruto dan menyentaknya bangun hingga pegangan pada gazania terlepas. Kemudian dengan gerakan cepat seperti dorongan angin, Naruto terdorong hingga ke pohon. Tubuhnya ditekan antara pohon dan tubuh Sasuke.

Pria itu menunduk di tengkuknya dan menghirup aroma tubuh Naruto. Kakinya diselipkan di antara kaki Naruto dan digesekkan. Naruto mengigit bibir, menahan erangan dan suara jantungnya yang bertalu-talu. Sasuke menjilat leher Naruto dan mengigit daun telinganya. Sedangkan Naruto diam-diam memasukkan tangannya dan meraih belati yang terselip di celananya lalu menusuk perut Sasuke.

Pria itu sekejap berhenti dan melangkah mundur, menatap belati yang menikam perutnya serta darah yang mengalir dari luka tersebut. Sedang Naruto mengambil kesempatan itu untuk melarikan diri. Menjauh sejauh mungkin dari Sasuke.

Saat berlari menjauh, entah matanya mengalami kesalahan penglihatan atau memang dia melihat siluet Sasuke berubah. Rambut pria itu memanjang dan tiba-tiba muncul sayap di punggungnya. Melihat hal itu naruto berlari lebih kencang, memaksakan dadanya yang sesak karena kelelahan.

Dia berlari cukup jauh, dalam menit-menit yang begitu menyiksa dan ketakutannya yang menyelimuti dirinya. Malam itu adalah tentang berlari, apa yang dia lakukan sejak senja adalah berlari dan terus berlari, tanpa arah, dia hanya berlari kemanapun demi menjauhkan diri dari Sasuke.

Kali ini Naruto yang kembali kehabisan nafas dan kaki-kakinya yang sudah gemetar tak sanggup lagi melangkah memutuskan bersandar sebentar di pohon. Telapak kakinyapun terasa perih tanpa alas kaki. Nafasnya putus-putus, jika hari terang mungkin wajahnya akan terlihat merah karena lelah. Dalam keadaan menyedikan seperti itu, mata Naruto menangkap sebuah gua. Tanpa pikir panjang dia masuk ke dalam.

Gua itu tidak terlalu besar, dan anehnya gua itu juga tidak gelap. Ada obor yang menerangi. _Apa ada orang di dalam? Apa dia bisa menolongku?_

Langkahnya semakin masuk, ketika kakinya menapak pada genangan air yang terasa kental di bawah kakinya, Naruto berhenti dan mengerutkan dahi. Air macam apa yang berbau anyir? Lalu dia berjongkok dan menyentuh air itu lalu terkejut sendiri mengetahui kenyataan bahwa itu adalah darah. Pandangannya menyapu sekitar dan wajahnya langsung pucat melihat potongan tubuh manusia tersebar di lantai gua. Jumlahnya cukup banyak, mungkin ada 10 manusia yang tercacah.

Ingatannya sekejab kembali ke masa lalu, di hari dimana sukunya dibantai dan mayat-mayat mereka ditumpuk menjadi satu. Naruto lalu berdiri dan lari, air matanya menggenangi mata. Dia ketakutan dan shock.

Bruuuk..

Dia terjatuh kembali, saat dia melihat apa yang membuatnya terjatuh dia melihat ada tangan manusia yang menarik ujung celananya. Manusia itu seorang laki-laki yang lusuh, berada di balik jeruji penjara. Lalu Naruto menatap sekitar, kanan kirinya menyerupai penjara dan ada banyak manusia yang lusuh dan compang-camping berada di dalamnya.

"Tolong!"

"Toollong!"

Pria lusuh yang menarik celananya tiba-tiba berteriak. Dan teriakan itu semakin keras, orang-orang yang lain juga ikut meneriakinya dengan kata-kata yang sama.

"TOLOOONGG!"

"TOOLOOOONGGGG!"

Naruto yang justru panik dan kalut, dia histeris berusaha melepaskan diri dan menjauh dari tempat itu. Hingga dia mencapai ujung gua yang merupakan tebing. Gua itu berada di belakang air terjun yang pernah dilihatnya siang tadi.

Wajah tan itu memucat, dia tidak bisa berlari lagi, sudah tidak ada jalan. Jika ini akhirnya mungkin lebih baik, maka terjadilah

Naruto melempar dirinya untuk terjun. Ketika dia akan loncat, lengannya ditarik dan dihempaskan ke tanah. Naruto meringis sakit. Kemudian dia menyadari keberadaan Sasuke disana. Berdiri dengan wajah marah.

"Sudah lelah bermain, bocah?"

Naruto menarik tubuhnya ke belakang, dia ngeri melihat tubuh Sasuke seperti monster. Seluruh kulit tubuhnya gelap dan terlihat keras, rambutnya lebih panjang dan matanya bewarna merah. Namun kemudian perlahan tubuh itu berubah menjadi semula, kembali sebagaimana Sasuke seperti biasa meski menyisakan matanya yang tetap bewarna merah.

"Seperti nostalgia saja berada di balik air terjun ini, aku suka sekali mengingat-ingat wajah kakekku yang kubunuh disini tahunan lalu."

Naruto mendengarnya nanar, _dia bahkan membunuh keluarganya sendiri._

"Sudah cukup bermain-mainnya. Sekarang saatnya membuat biri kecil ini mengandung dan menghasilkan keturunan untukku."

"KAU SAKIT JIWA. KAU MONSTER BRENGSEK."

Sumpah serapah itu membuat Sasuke iritasi, dia menampar Naruto hingga pemuda itu refleks terlempar dan menatap dinding gua. Naruto terbatuk, matanya berair karena sakit. Wajahnya diserang teror saat Sasuke melangkah mendekat.

"Aku bisa saja menggunakan genjutsu, tapi aku terhibur dengan sikap pemberontakmu. Membuatku semakin lapar." Dia melepaskan mantelnya lalu mendekati Naruto. Melempar tubuh pemuda itu di atas mantel yang ia lepaskan.

Kemudian Sasuke menindih Naruto, mencengkram rahangnya dan menciumi lehernya. Lalu dia mengangkat wajahnya. Mengalihkan tangannya untuk mencekik Naruto. Kemudian dalam sekejab dia melucuti pakaian Naruto hingga pemuda itu tersaji lezat di depannya. Mata Sasuke berkilat, nafsunya memuncak.

Naruto mengingat segala mimpi buruknya, tapi malam ini tiba-tiba menjadi lebih buruk dibanding semua mimpi buruk dalam hidupnya. Sasuke memaksakan dirinya dan Naruto yang tidak berdaya hanya bisa menerima dalam rasa sakit yang tidak tergambar. Dia pernah mengalami hal ini dua tahun lalu, dan rasanya kesakitan dua tahun lalu tidak lebih buruk dibandingkan malam ini. Di malam ini, Sasuke terasa berbeda, dia lebih buas, lebih kuat, dan lebih biadab. Naruto tidak akan menarik kata-katanya saat ia menyebut Sasuke monster, nyatanya kekuatan pria itu memang seperti monster.

.

:: King and Lionheart ::

.

Antara hidup dan mati. Naruto tidak tahu diposisi mana dia berada. Dia nyaris sulit merasakan anggota badannya, Naruto merasakan badannya remuk. Satu-satunya yang membuatnya yakin bahwa dia masih hidup adalah isak tangis seseorang yang sayup-sayup terdengar.

Dan benar saja saat ia berhasil membuka matanya, seorang gadis terisak. Menelungkupkan wajahnya di ranjang dengan tubuh berlutut di bawah ranjangnya.

"Tuan Naruto." isak gadis itu.

Dia tahu siapa gadis itu, Hinata. Cinta pertamanya yang berharga, yang demi dirinyalah Naruto berjuang mendapatkan gazania meski gagal. Isakan gadis itu mengeras, dia berujar sambil sesenggukan. Menjelaskan bahwa Naruto sudah tertidur selama dua hari dan segala hal tentang kesedihan yang dialami Hinata saat melihat keadaannya.

"Yang Mulia membawa anda dalam keadaan kacau. Wajah anda, seperti kebanyakan orang mati. Tuan, saya kira saya tidak akan bisa lagi melihat anda." Lalu dia terus menangis sambil menyebut namanya terus menerus seakan-akan gadis itu akan kehilangan dirinya.

Naruto mengangkat tangannya, menepuk pelan kepala indigo itu dengan lembut.

"Semua baik-baik saja, tenanglah." Wajah basah gadis itu terangkat dan terdiam melihat Naruto yang berusaha ceria. Dia masih sesenggukan dengan matanya yang bengkak.

"Tuan."

Naruto hanya memberikannya senyuman.

Hinata menatapnya lama lalu dia mengangguk. Kemudian dia tiba-tiba mengingat sesuatu seperti kejutan kecil.

"Saya akan memanggilkan Tuan Kabuto untuk anda." Gadis itu bergegas berdiri dan meninggalkan Naruto.

Dia masih berada di posisi semula tanpa bergerak. Naruto menatapi langit-langit ruangan yang tampak tinggi, setinggi pohon-pohon di hutan, setinggi rasa takutnya yang berubah seperti teror. Kilasan kejadian itu muncul seperti hantu buruk rupa di depan wajahnya, Naruto kembali merasakan nafasnya memburu. Dia takut dengan ingatan yang menerornya dan dia gemetar saat mengingat kembali bagaimana Sasuke mempermainkannya dengan permainan berburunya yang menakutkan.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala kuat, lalu dia berusaha untuk bangkit. Merasakan rasa sakitnya menjalar. Dia masih tetap memaksakan diri untuk berdiri dan rasa sakit itu menyerangnya dengan luar biasa. Naruto langsung ambruk di lantai dengan nafas tercekat. _Sakit._

Dia mengalihkan panjangan ke ranjangnya, membiarkan tangannya mencoba berdiri lagi dengan berpegangan pada ranjang. Dia mengerang dalam usahanya. Tangannya gemetar karena sakit. Setelah berhasil berdiri dengan badan sedikit membungkuk karena sakit, Naruto menyadari bahwa kaki kirinya tidak menapak seluruhnya, hanya ujung jemarinya. Tulang pinggulnya bergeser ke atas. Dia berkaca-kaca karena sakit dan kemudian dia menyerah dan mendudukkan diri di ranjang.

Dia bernafas dengan berat, Naruto bersumpah rasanya sangat sakit sepertinya tidak hanya karena tulang pinggulnya yang bergeser naik namun retak tulang pada bahu kirinya dan kebas pada lutut kiri serta bengkak dan memar yang ada di tubuhnya menjeritkan rasa sakitnya masing-masing. Sakit, dia tidak pernah merasa sepayah dan sesakit ini dalam hidupnya.

Sasuke tidak hanya memperkosanya dan tenaga pria itu membuat tubuhnya sampai seperti ini.

"Naruto."

Dahinya berkerut. _Siapa?_

Dia menjelajahi ruangan dengan matanya.

"Naruto!"

"SIAPA?" teriaknya.

Sebuah suara memanggil namanya dalam keremangan kamar. Suara itu asing dan berat.

"Kutanya, siapa kau?"

Tapi suara itu tidak muncul, meski dia bertanya kembali dan menanti. Suara itu tidak lagi muncul. Mungkin rasa sakitnya memberikannya halusinasi. Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali menelentangkan badan dan memejamkan mata.

.

:: King and Lionheart ::

.

Satu hari kemudian

Kabuto mungkin salah satu orang yang bisa Naruto yakini sebagai orang baik. Terlepas dari loyalitas pria itu kepada Sasuke. Kabuto akan selalu datang dan membantunya, mengobati lukanya meski luka itu disebabkan oleh tuannya sendiri. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuat Naruto penasaran, kenapa pria itu tidak pernah melawan atas semua kekejaman Sasuke meski Kabuto pernah nyaris mati di tangan Sasuke hanya untuk menyelamatkannya dua tahun lalu atas dasar kepentingan Sasuke sendiri.

"Apa kau tidak merasa tertekan dengan raja kejam itu?" tanya Naruto.

Kabuto menyelesaikan bebat terakhir untuk luka Naruto kemudian bangkit dan mengambil semangkuk kecil ramuan. Diberikannya pada Naruto.

"Ini akan membuat tulang-tulangmu menyatu kembali. Retaknya akan kembali ke keadaan semula."

"Kabuto?"

"Tolong diminum sampai habis."

Naruto merengut dan langsung meminumnya.

Pria itu masih sibuk dengan peralatannya, Naruto memandanginya sambil meneguk ramuan yang sama sekali tidak enak di lidah, lalu pria itu mulai berbicara "Jika kau bertanya bagaimana loyalitasku. Semuanya adalah untuk Yang Mulia. Dia nyaris tidak punya hati, tapi kekuatannya pernah membantu para penyihir timur untuk bangkit. Ini mungkin rumit, para penyihir memiliki tradisi kuno. Ketika kaum penyihir Madeira melakukan tirani selama 1000 tahun pada penyihir timur, Yang Mulia memusnahkan Madeira. Membebaskan tanah kami. Itu mungkin berdasar pada kemarahannya pada Ratu Deidara sebagai keturunan Madeira, namun kami memandang itu sebagai hutang budi. Kami melakukan kontrak mati dengan Yang Mulia. Dia adalah raja kami, Yang Mulia Sasuke adalah pujaan kami."

Alis Naruto berkerut, ini sungguh tidak masuk akal "Dia kejam Kabuto, tidakkah kau lihat bagaimana dia?"

Tangannya menaruh kain bebat ke dalam kotak dan menutup kota tersebut "Kekejaman Yang Mulia muncul karena cinta yang terenggut darinya. Mungkin, itu semua terhubung dengan masa lalu yang gagal."

"Setiap orang memiliki kesedihan masalalunya sendiri-sendiri, tapi dia sudah kelewatan. Kau menaruh loyalitas pada orang seperti dia?"

Kabuto membuka beberapa botol, menuangkan cairan itu dan menyatukannya pada wadah pipih. Mengaduknya menjadi satu "Aku sudah katakan bahwa para penyihir memiliki tradisi kuno. Para leluhur percaya bahwa siapapun yang menolong seorang penyihir adalah Tuan dari si Penyihir itu. Dan dia menolong kaumku, Yang Mulia Sasuke adalah Tuan bagi penyihir timur."

Naruto diam saja mendengar penjelasan itu meski nyatanya dia kecewa. _Makhluk macam apa penyihir itu? Kenapa patuh sekali._

"Sekarang tolong buka bajumu, akan kuoleskan obat untuk luka di punggungmu."

Naruto menuruti dan membelakangi Kabuto, kemudian pria itu mengolesi punggungnya yang terluka.

"Kabuto, di dalam gua itu ada banyak manusia."

Naruto melirik ke samping, Kabuto hanya diam dan tetap mengoleskan cairan dingin itu di punggungnya.

"Ada mayat-mayat juga. Apa Sasuke yang membunuhnya?"

"Ya."

Mata Naruto melebar, meski dia telah memberikan dugaan di benaknya.

"Orang-orang di gua, mereka sudah lama dijatuhi hukuman mati jadi tidak masalah jika Yang Mulia membunuhnya. Nama mereka sudah lama dihapus dari daftar penduduk dan dinyatakan mati."

"Tapi dia..." Naruto menggenggam selimutnya "Tubuh mereka terpisah, tercincang. Itu terlalu keji."

"Tolong jangan membuatnya marah, Naruto. Akan lebih baik jika kau diam dan menurut. Yang Mulia bukan penyabar."

"Tapi.."

"Dengarkan aku, kau mungkin akan membuang begitu saja nasehatku tapi satu saja, tolong jauhi beliau saat malam bulan merah seperti tiga hari yang lalu. Yang Mulia memiliki masalah dengan pengendalian kekuatannya setiap malam itu tiba. Beliau akan pergi keluar istana untuk menyalurkan kekuatannya. Entah dengan membunuh atau berburu. Yang Mulia perlu pelepasan karena tubuhnya kesakitan menahan semua kekuatan yang memuncak. Malam itu kau sudah merasakan sendiri bagaimana dia kan?"

"Ini tidak normal, Kabuto. Tidakkah kau pikir dia bukan manusia?"

"Yang Mulia adalah manusia. Hanya beliau memiliki kelebihan diluar manusia lainnya." Kabuto menutupi punggung Naruto "Nah, selesai."

Naruto berbalik, memandang Kabuto yang sibuk membereskan peralatannya.

Kabuto mengulurkan tangan "Kau sudah selesai minum ramuan yang tadi, kan?"

"Ya, terimakasih." Naruto memberikan mangkuk kosongnya lalu diam sebentar "Hei, Kabuto. Tidakkah kau ingin bekerjasama dengan koki istana?"

Kabuto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto, mengerutkan kening.

"Itu...ramuanmu sangat manjur. Tapi rasanya sangat tidak enak, mungkin jika kau bekerjasama dengan koki istana. Rasa ramuanmu bisa lezat."

Kabuto terkekeh "Pahit ya? Akan kucoba membuat yang lebih enak." Dia berdiri dan tersenyum, lalu meninggalkan kamar Naruto.

Nah kan, Kabuto memang orang yang baik.

.

:: King and Lionheart ::

.

Perlu waktu sebulan untuk pulih menjadi seperti semula. Naruto bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia tidak akan pernah pergi ke hutan itu lagi. Dia bahkan tidak akan pernah berdekatan dengan Sasuke lagi. Dan keberuntungan berada di pihaknya karena Sasuke tidak pernah menemuinya sejak kejadian di hutan tempo hari. Kabuto bilang dia sibuk.

Dia tidak tahu dimana Sasuke. Istana adalah tempat yang begitu luas, ada enam menara tinggi dengan satu menara paling besar sebagai pusatnya. Sasuke seringkali berada di menara pusat, tempat dia mengendalikan Fireland, tempat perpustakaan, ruang penyambutan, ruang harta karun, aula, serta ruang tahta berada. Sedangkan kamarnya sendiri berada di barat laut. Dia tidak tinggal di kamar inti di menara pusat sebagaimana raja, dia hanya tinggal di kamar inti menara barat laut. Dan Naruto sendiri ditempatkan di menara barat daya. Di kamar inti pada menara tersebut.

Taman itu luas, cukup untuk bermain layang-layang. Sore yang lembut, Naruto mengajak Hinata untuk bermain dengan layangan seperti yang sering mereka lakukan di Weiland. Naruto masih menyembunyikan alasan saat Hinata bertanya bagaimana kejadian sebulan lalu bisa terjadi? kenapa Naruto pergi ke hutan. Dia akan berusaha mengalihkan topik dan gadis itu dengan mudah akan mengalihkan rasa ingin tahunya. Naruto tidak sanggup membayangkan jika Hinata tahu bahwa alasannya adalah dia, berawal dari bunga yang ingin dia berikan sebagai ungkapan cinta pada Hinata, alasan lain karena ingatan hari itu benar-benar mengerikan.

"Anda masih hebat dalam menerbangkan layang-layang, Tuan."

Naruto memberikan cengirannya "Coba pegang benang layangan ini!" Naruto berdiri di belakang Hinata dan mengajarinya kembali mengajarinya mengendalikan layangan.

Dia melihat wajah bahagia Hinata, dia teringat rencananya sebulan yang lalu. Pernyataan cinta yang sampai sekarang belum terealisasikan.

"Hinata." Panggi Naruto.

Gadis itu menoleh, dan menyadari betapa dekat wajah mereka membuat si Gadis memerah.

"Kau pegang ini dulu, ada sesuatu yang tertinggal di kamarku."

Dan anggukan Hinata yang pelan membuat Naruto tersenyum.

Diambilnya langkah kencang, berlari memasuki menara besar itu menuju ruang kamarnya. Jika tidak ada bunga, maka dia akan menggunakan yang lain. Dia berlari di antara lorong, wajahnya ceria dan bersemangat. Tanpa sadar dia melewati Sasuke yang berjalan bersama beberapa orang dibelakangnya melalui lorong yang lain. Naruto tidak menyadari sama sekali, tapi Sasuke dapat melihat pemuda itu berlari dari sisi. Dia bisa menangkap wajah ceria pemuda itu, dia tidak pernah melihat wajah secerah itu ada di muka Naruto. Lalu dia menoleh saat Naruto sudah jauh di ujung lorong dengan langkah kakinya yang cepat. _Apa yang membuatnya berlari segembira itu?_ Sasuke kemudian beralih. _Seperti aku peduli saja._ Dia hanya datang ke menara barat daya untuk mengambil perkamen lama yang disimpan kakeknya di ruang bawah tanah menara tersebut dan segera kembali ke menara utama.

.

.

.

"Hinata!" panggil Naruto.

Gadis itu masih memegang layangan dan menoleh. Tersenyum melihat kedatangan Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto tampak canggung dan menggaruk tengguknya.

"Aku..sebenarnya..ano."

"Tuan, anda baik-baik saja?" Hinata memandang ragu pada Naruto

"Ah, ya."

"Wajah anda cemas. Ada sesuatu yang menganggu pikiran anda?"

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan." Naruto menelan ludah dan mengangguk pelan, mengumpulkan rasa percaya dirinya "Hinata, sebenarnya aku cinta padamu."

Layangan di tangan gadis itu tiba-tiba terlepas. Mata gadis itu membulat. Ia memandang tangan Naruto yang menyodorkan hiasan rambut padanya.

"Tuan, ini tidak benar. Anda adalah milik Yang Mulia." Suara gadis itu rendah.

"Tidak, aku bukan milik siapapun. Aku hanya akan menjadi milikmu. Aku mencintaimu Hinata, semenjak kita masih tinggal di Weiland. Kau adalah alasan aku selalu bangun dan tersenyum."

Gadis itu menggeleng-geleng pelan "Anda adalah milik Yang Mulia, jika beliau tahu...Yang Mulia Sasuke bisa murka." Kakinya berjalan mundur.

Naruto meraih tangan itu "Kalau begitu jangan beritahu, kita rahasiakan saja. Aku tahu kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama. Hinata, aku akan ada di sampingmu jika Sasuke berani melukaimu."

Lalu Naruto memeluk Hinata. Gadis itu memberontak kecil namun Naruto berkata berkali-kali jika dia benar-benar mencintai Hinata. Pada akhirnya gadis itu menyerah dan membalas pelukan Naruto. Tentu saja, dia mencintai Naruto. Dia mencintai pemuda itu pada pandangan pertama saat Naruto tiba untuk pertama kalinya di Weiland. Naruto adalah pemuda yang hangat.

.

:: King and Lionheart ::

.

Kencan diam-diam di antara mereka berdua berlangsung selama sebulan. Tidak ada yang tahu kecuali nenek Chiyo dan mereka bertiga berjanji untuk menutupi kenyataan tersebut. Mereka melakukannya dengan penuh kehati-hatian. Naruto dan Hinata akan bersikap biasa saja di depan orang lain tapi ketika hanya berdua mereka bermesraan seperti kebanyakan sepasang kekasih yang dimabuk cinta.

"Kau lebih ceria akhir-akhir ini." Kabuto membuka suara.

"Iya, ini karena Yang Mulia kejammu itu tidak pernah mendatangiku lagi sejak saat itu." Ujar Naruto berusaha menutupi.

Kabuto melepaskan tangan Naruto usai mengecheck denyut nadi pemuda itu. Dia diam sejenak lalu memandang Naruto.

"Ada apa?"

Kabuto langsung berdiri, memberikan ramuan pada Naruto "Ini untuk vitalitas, kau harus selalu sehat."

Naruto meminumnya, Kabuto berdiri memandangnya.

"Apa kau sudah memotong kukumu?"

"Ya, tadi pagi."

"Kau menyimpan potongannya, kan? Seperti yang kuminta kemarin."

Naruto menujuk meja kecil di ujung ruangan "Disana, kubungkus kain."

Kabuto berjalan untuk mengambilnya, lalu dia menyimpannya di saku bajunya. Dia kembali di meja di samping Naruto. Menyipakan sebuah mangkuk. Setelah Naruto selesai meminum ramuannya, Kabuto mendekat.

"Pinjamkan aku telapak tangamu sebentar." Naruto menjulurkan tangannya dan tiba-tiba saja Kabuto menggoresnya hingga mengeluarkan darah, Naruto berteriak terkejut. Darah itu mengalir dan tertampung di mangkuk yang dia sediakan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" marah Naruto.

"Ini untuk memastikan sesuatu. Ada sesuatu yang salah dengan kesehatanmu."

"Apa aku akan mati? Hei, jangan berani menggunakannya untuk mengguna-gunaiku."

"Kau bukan tipikal yang mudah mati. Dan aku tidak serendah itu, Naruto. Aku adalah alkemis ramuan dan penyihir, aku bukan dukun." Lalu Kabuto cepat-cepat membebat lukanya "Ini tidak dalam, tiga hari lukanya akan sembuh total. Sampai jumpa, Naruto." Kabuto pergi dari ruangan.

Naruto menggerutu, meski lukanya akan cepat sembuh tapi tetap saja akan terasa perih.

Tidak lama kemudian seseorang mengetuk pintu dan masuk. Itu Hinatanya. Pacarnya yang cantik tersenyum di depan pintu. Naruto terlihat ceria dan menghambur memeluknya. Naruto mengunci pintunya dan bermesraan dengan Hinata.

Malam turun lebih cepat, Naruto membaringkan kepalanya di atas pangkuan Hinata dan gadis itu bercerita.

"Ini adalah benda berharga bagi saya, peninggalan keluarga terakhir saya." Ujar Hinata sambil memegang benda berbentuk medali di tangannya.

"Ini untukmu, Tuanku. Jika ada hal buruk, medali ini akan melindungimu."

Naruto bangkit, terkejut "Kenapa kau berikan padaku? Medali ini kan peninggalan terakhir keluargamu."

"Ini hanya firasat saya, Tuanku. Jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada anda, pergilah ke pinggir kota. Temuilah Barlan, dia adalah alkemis ramuan seperti Tuan Kabuto, dia teman masa kecil saya. Tunjukkan medali ini padanya dia akan membantu anda menemui saudara jauh saya, Neji. Dia akan melindungi anda."

"Hinata, kenapa kita tidak kabur saja?"

Hinata menggeleng. Dia menurunkan bajunya dan menunjukkan bahunya, ada sebuah tanda magatama disana. "Nona Karin memberikan tanda ini untuk setiap orang yang datang dari persaudaraan Alucard. Persaudaraan itu adalah kelompok pendukung untuk menaikkan House of Hyuuga dan House of Inuzuka dari kasta Casey menjadi Jhierust melalui politik antar kasta. Saya tidak begitu mengerti, tapi ayah saya adalah ketua persaudaraan. Persaudaraan kami berhasil menaikkan dua Rumah Besar tersebut menjadi Jhierut. Namun, House of Hyuuga dicurigai memiliki hubungan darah dengan penyihir Madeira, karena tidak ada bukti maka dibuatlah tanda ini. Ini akan membunuh kami jika kami melewati Greatwall. Tanda ini mengikat seumur hidup."

"Aku masih tidak mengerti dengan pembagian kasta di negeri ini. Dalam kaumku, kami tidak pernah membeda-bedakan orang."

Hinata tertawa pelan "Jikapun boleh memilih, saya ingin terlahir di luar tembok. Dulu teman-teman saya berkata bahwa kaum luar merupakan kaum yang beruntung karena kalian tidak terikat peraturan istana. Hidup kalian bebas."

"Ya kami bebas, tapi bukan berarti hidup kami mudah. Ada banyak kaum kuat yang suka berburu dan menindas, kami hidup seperti binatang liar yang berpindah setiap musim berganti. Kaumku mungkin berada pada bagian rendah dalam piramida makanan. Sasuke sering menyebut kaumku sebagai kasta rendah, seperti hewan liar."

"Fea, kami menyebut kaummu sebagai Fea. Tapi Tuanku, anda tidak terikat oleh apapun, tidak seperti saya."

Naruto terdiam. _Kau salah, Hinata, Sasuke membebaskanku karena chakranya yang ada dalam diriku seperti mesin pencari, dia akan selalu menemukanku, seperti malam itu._

Naruto membawa Hinata dalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

Rasanya sudah lama dia tidak melihat Naruto, entah berapa banyak hitungan waktunya. Kesibukannya membuat daftar masalah yang harus dipecahkan oleh pikirannya. Sejak perebutan tanah antara House of Aburame dan House of Yamada membuat kisruh, menyebabkan dia harus turun tangan. Ditambah perayaan tahunan, festival nektar sebagai perayaan terbentuknya Fireland. Rakyat akan membuat arak-arakan dijalan dan puncaknya, dia akan membuka kembali Gelanggang arena olahraga atau kau bisa menyebutnya arena pembantaian untuk para penjahat negara karena mereka akan berolahraga sampai mati melawan satu sama lain.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengunjungi lagi biri kecilnya yang terakhir kali dia ingat sangat bahagia. Bermain-main dengan pemuda pemberontak yang keras kepala terlebih Kabuto belum memberinya kabar jika Naruto hamil. Sedikit kesal karena seingatnya dia telah melakukannya berkali-kali di gua dua bulan lalu hingga membuat pemuda itu nyaris mati. Tapi tidak masalah, dia hanya tinggal menyentuhnya lagi dan lagi.

Menara itu sepi di tengah malam. Sasuke berjalan melewati lorong demi lorong, dan membiarkan jubahnya menyapu lantai. Hanya berbelok dan ini adalah lorong terakhir menuju kamar inti. Seorang perempuan tampak berjalan ke arahnya, wajahnya menunduk dengan senyum serta wajah kemerahan di antara obor yang menyala.

Bruuk..

Gadis itu menabraknya, tubuhnya terjatuh dan Sasuke memandangnya dingin. Saat gadis itu mengetahui siapa yang ada dihadapannya dia terkejut dan bersujud memohon ampun.

"Pergi!" ujar Sasuke.

Dengan tergesa-gesa dia bangkit dan hendak pergi saat Sasuke berkata "tunggu" tepat setelah gadis itu melewatinya. Sasuke berbalik dan mendongakkan kepala si Gadis. Mendekatkan hidungnya dan mencium aromanya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau memiliki aromaku?" desis Sasuke. Kemudian dia sadar, satu-satunya orang yang memiliki aromanya di setiap keringatnya adalah Naruto karena Chakranya tersimpan pada pemuda itu memberikan campuran aroma pada tubuh Naruto. Orang lain tidak akan sadar tapi dia tahu. Dan jika gadis di hadapannya juga memilikinya berarti Naruto menempelinya. _Beraninya dia!_

"Bedebah!" mata Sasuke tajam. Dia menyeret Hinata.

.

.

Dia tidak akan tahu bahwa hidupnya akan berada di ujung tanduk karena Sasuke mengetahui percintaannya dengan Naruto.

"Kau sudah tahu bahwa bocah itu adalah milikku, bukan?"

Hinata mengangguk ketakutan. Dia masih ingat awal memasuki istana dan melihat Sasuke. Instingnya memperingatinya untuk tidak pernah berurusan dengan Raja negeri ini dan disinilah dia, menghadapi Sasuke bukan untuk hal baik. Dia pasti akan kehilangan nyawa.

"Apa ada orang lain yang terlibat?" Sasuke menaikkan dagu Hinata. Gadis itu terhipnotis dengan genjutsu milik Sasuke.

Gadis itu mengangguk "Dayang Chiyo mengetahuinya. Kami bertiga merahasiakannya."

"Berapa lama?"

"Satu bulan."

Tangan Sasuke mengepal. Tanpa tunggu lama Sasuke memanggil pengawal untuk menyeret dayang Chiyo kehadapannya.

Dia tidak suka ditentang, dia sudah katakan bahwa Naruto adalah miliknya. Bocah itu adalah aset baginya. Mungkin pemberontakan Naruto kali ini benar-benar keterlaluan karena dia sudah memanipulasi orang lain untuk menentang perintahnya.

Nenek Chiyo masuk ruang tahta dengan gemetar.

"Yang Mulia."

"Lancang! Sudah kukatakan bahwa Naruto adalah milikku. Beraninya kalian."

Nenek Chiyo berlutut dan gemetar sambil memohon ampun. Sasuke dengan geram kemudian menurunkan hukuman "Pancung mereka malam ini dan pajang kepala mereka di tombak pintu masuk menara barat daya! Tangkap para penjaga pintu kamar Naruto dan pancung juga kepala mereka."

"YANG MULIAAAA, HAMBA MOHON BELAS KASIHMU! YANG MULIAAAA..." teriak nenek Chiyo sedangkan Hinata masih berada dalam genjutsu Sasuke hanya diam saja saat para pengawal menyeret mereka keluar.

.

.

.

Pagi itu sebelum fajar tiba. Naruto terbangun dari mimpinya dan merasa kegembiraan menghampiri, obrolan semalam suntuk dengan Hinata benar-benar membuat banyak bebannya terangkat, dia merasakan perasaan lega luar biasa dari dalam dirinya.

Meski baru beberapa jam bertemu rasa rindunya pada Hinata ingin segera dipuaskan. Tanpa menunggu pelayan masuk dan menyiapkan alat mandinya, Naruto bergegas mandi dan berpakaian. Dan tepat setelah mandi, para pelayan masuk. Dia hafal benar bahwa nenek Chiyo akan masuk lalu pelayan terakhir adalah Hinata dengan senyum malu-malunya.

Naruto tersenyum cerah sambil mengamati satu persatu pelayan yang masuk. Tapi anehnya dia sama sekali tidak mengenal wajah-wajah itu.

"Dimana nenek Chiyo dan pelayan Hinata?"

"Tuan, mulai sekarang saya sebagai ketua pelayan menara barat daya. Nama saya Haruki." Lalu dia menunduk.

"Aku bertanya, dimana nenek Chiyo dan pelayan Hinata?"

Wanita bernama Haruhi itu menunduk.

Naruto kesal karena mereka hanya diam saja, akhirnya dia memutuskan keluar kamar. Mengabaikan pelayan itu yang meneriakinya untuk berhenti. _Dimana mereka? Kenapa tidak ada?_

Pada akhirnya setelah berputar-putar, Naruto menemukan mereka. Langkahnya pelan dan gemetar. _Ini pasti mimpi?_

Dengan mata kepalanya dia melihat Hinata dan nenek Chiyo. Melihat kepala mereka berada pada ujung tombak dan dipajang di pintu masuk menara.

Naruto berlari dan berusaha menurunkan kepala dua orang paling dai sayangi. Dia menangis di antara usahanya untuk menurunkan kepala mereka. Para penjaga yang kasihan akhirnya memutuskan membantu Naruto. Sedangkan pelayan barunya melihatnya dengan mata berair, sebagian besar dari mereka menangis sesenggukan

Setelah dua kepala itu turun, dia mengambil kepala Hinata dan nenek Chiyo, memeluknya erat dekat dada sambil menangis. Dadanya terasa mau pecah.

"Hinata! Nenek! Jangan tinggalkan aku. Jangan seperti ini." Air matanya mengalir seperti urat daun.

"HINATAAAA...NENEK CHIYOO..." tangisnya mengeras, nafasnya semakin payah. Dia menatap kepala keduanya, wajah pucat mereka yang penuh siksa. Baru semalam dia bertemu kenapa pagi ini mereka harus berpisah dengan cara yang amat menyedihkan.

"JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKUUU... kumohon.." di peluknya erat dua kepala itu, mengabaikan darah mereka yang membasahi pakaian dan wajah Naruto.

"...jangan pergi...jangan.." dia menangis dan terus menangis. Kepalanya pusing dan terasa berat. Tidak, dia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini, dia tidak sanggup.

Dia menatap binggung sekitarnya, melihat para prajurit penjaga dan pelayan di sekitarnya. Lalu pandangannya terpaku pada sebilah belati di pinggang prajurit. Naruto berdiri dan merebutnya. Berjalan cepat menuju menara barat laut. Dia akan menuntut balas. Dia akan membunuh tiran kejam itu.

.

.

"Dimana si Brengsek itu? DIMANA DIA BERSEMBUNYI?" teriak Naruto di depan gerbang menara barat laut.

Para pengawal kebingungan "Tuan, apa yang anda lakukan? Yang Mulia akan murka."

"Persetan dengan Yang Mulia, dimana iblis itu?"

Naruto masuk, menjelajah menara barat laut seperti orang kesetanan.

"Tuan, jika anda mencari Yang Mulia. Beliau ada di Danau istana."

Tanpa menunggu Naruto bergegas menuju danau.

.

.

Sasuke sedang berdiri di pinggir danau dengan tenang. Amarahnya semalam masih belum begitu reda. Dia tidak suka ditentang, dia benci dihianati.

"BIADAB KAU!"

Teriakan seseorang mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke. Dia mendapati Naruto berdiri dengan mata marah dan pakaian penuh darah. Sasuke tersenyum sinis. _Dia sudah mendapat hadiah paginya._

"Kau suka hadiahku?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Naruto naik pitam. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling dia menerjang Sasuke. Berkelahi dengan Sasuke dengan membabi buta. Dan dengan mudah pria itu menghindar, lalu memukul Naruto hingga pemuda yang jauh lebih muda darinya jatuh.

"Apa salahku hingga kau sekejam ini padaku?" Naruto menitikkan air matanya, menangis dalam kemarahannya yang menjadi-jadi "Kau membunuh mereka, kau memisahkan aku dengan orang yang kucintai. Hinataku."

Sasuke yang merasa kesal maju dan mengangkat tubuh Naruto hingga tubuh itu terangkat dari tanah "Kau masih hidup sampai sekarang karenaku. Kau adalah milik Raja, tugasmu adalah mengandung anakku. Bukan untuk menjalin cinta dengan pelayan."

Sraaat..

Naruto melukai wajah Sasuke dengan belati dan otomatis dia melepaskan pegangannya dari Naruto, pemuda itu kemudian menendang perut Sasuke.

"Kurang ajar!" Sasuke berteriak. Lalu maju dan menghajar Naruto. Membuat pemuda itu babak belur. Tubuhnya terpental hingga jembatan menuju ke arah danau.

"Aku benar-benar kehilangan kesabaranku." Ujar Sasuke berjalan mendekat pada Naruto yang kesakitan di ujung jembatan.

"Mari kita akhiri saja ini."

.

.

Sementara itu di tempat lain. Kabuto yang selama tiga hari bergelut dengan kuali dan ramuannya berusaha mencari tahu hal apa yang membuatnya begitu curiga, instingnya jarang meleset. Karenanya, selama tiga hari itu dia bereksperimen menggunakan darah Naruto.

Baginya adalah hal yang aneh saat dua minggu setelah Sasuke membawa Naruto dengan keadaan mengenaskan, tetapi tubuh Naruto masih bisa bertahan dan mengalami penyembuhan hanya dalam waktu satu bulan, luka Naruto setidaknya membutuhkan satu setengah bulan untuk sembuh secara total. Jika benar maka Kyuubi sudah bereaksi dalam melakukan perlindungan pada rahimnya. Dan jika itu benar maka rahimnya sudah matang.

Hipotesisnya adalah jika rahim sudah matang maka kemungkinan besar dia siap menampung. Terlebih karena malam itu bulan merah maka kondisi Sasuke berada dalam tingkat paling baik yang berarti spermanya memiliki kekuatan lebih dibanding hari biasa. Seharusnya Naruto sudah hamil, tapi kenapa tidak muncul tanda-tandanya.

Suhu tubuhnya normal, detak jantungnya normal, segala pengecheckan yang Kabuto lakukan menjelaskan bahwa Naruto tidak mengandung. Ini hanya dugaannya saja bahwa Kyuubi dengan sengaja menyembunyikannya.

Oleh karena itu dia butuh bagian tubuh Naruto dan darahnya untuk memecahkan misteri tersebut.

Kuali itu bergetar, air dalam kuali yang berisi ramuan dan mantra-mantra berputar. Lalu muncullah kabut yang memenuhi ruangan. Kabuto terbatuk, dia mengipasi kabut itu untuk melihat apa isi dalam kualinya. Dan dia melihat isi dalam kuali adalah air yang membentuk bayi yang sedang bergelung. Mata Kabuto terbelalak. Dengan perlahan dia mengambil bayi air itu dari dalam kuali dan menggendongnya. Bayi itu bergelung lalu membuka mata, sepasang mata transparan itu terlihat tajam. Saat matanya menatap mata Kabuto, bayi itu tiba-tiba menangis dan menangis lebih kencang lalu pecah menjadi air kembali dan kembali memenuhi kuali seperti semula.

Kabuto tertegun, dugaannya benar. Naruto sedang hamil sekarang, dan bayi yang dikandungnya adalah seorang Pangeran.

Kabuto bergegas keluar untuk mencari Sasuke, dia harus menyampaikan berita menggembirakan ini pada Rajanya.

.

.

Di sisi lain, Sasuke berjalan dengan seringaiannya yang kejam. Dia sudah menanti-nanti hal ini. Membunuh pemuda pemberontak yang selama ini sangat suka mengetes kesabarannya. Saat dia sudah berada di depan Naruto. Pemuda itu tidak berkutik, dia hanya terus mengerang kesakitan.

Sasuke mengangkat Naruto. Memandang wajah pemuda dalam gendongannya yang dipenuhi air mata, darah, dan ekspresi kesakitan. Pemuda itu membuka mata, memperlihatkan sepasang mata birunya yang cerah penuh kepedihan. Dia manatap mata Sasuke langsung. Air mata mengalir dari sepasang mata sapphire tersebut.

"Selamat tinggal, Naruto."

Lalu melemparkan tubuh pemuda itu ke tengah danau. Sasuke memandang riak air di permukaan danau, menandakan bahwa tubuh itu tenggelam pelan-pelan ke dasar. Lalu mengalihkan badan dan berjalan menjauh.

Sedangkan Naruto memandang air di permukaan yang lama-lama terasa jauh, cahaya di permukaan adalah pantulan matahari pertama yang bahkan belum sempat dilihatnya terbit sempurna di atas langit. Tubuhnya terasa melayang, ringan. Meski lama-lama nafasnya terasa berat dan putus-putus. Lalu terasa semakin sulit, seperti tercekik. Naruto berusaha tidak panik, dia memejamkan mata. Tenang. _Apakah Hinata dan nenek Chiyo juga pergi dengan tenang?_ Naruto tersenyum, _aku akan menyusul kalian. Ibu dan ayah, aku juga akan menyusul kalian._

.

.

.

:: tbc ::

 **AUTHOR NOTE**

Thankies so fuckin' much for my precious reader. Surprise banget tanggapan kalian atas fanfic ini. Dan thanks berat buat DBSD yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk memberikan review yang mantap, aku puas membacanya.

Hal pertama yang kupikir saat mengetahui review kalian adalah "Wow! mereka menerima fanfic ini." Dan ketika membaca satu per satu hal selanjutnya yang muncul adalah "Ya Tuhan, mereka benar-benar tidak ingin melihatku bersenang-senang dengan plot ringan."

Ekspektasi kalian terlalu tinggi, terlebih kau, DBSD, kau memberiku pujian yang lezat dan sisanya adalah beban. Tapi hei, aku benar-benar membaca rekomendasi darimu, terutama Samkok (tidak sampai habis karena sulit bagiku paham nama-nama china jadi aku binggung sendiri). Aku benar-benar menerima ekspektasimu dan kuharap bisa memberimu cukup nantinya.

Oke, pada mulanya fanfic ini hanyalah fanfic ringan, tapi setelah aku membaca ulang mungkin aku terlalu bersemangat hingga ceritanya mungkin terkesan punya plot berat. Tapi aku suka tantangan, dan aku merubah seluruh plot cerita.

Inspirasi nama beberapa memang datang dari serial tv Game of Thrones, tapi inspirasi cerita datang dari lagu-lagu band asal Iceland, of Monster and Men. Mereka sungguh band yang luarbiasa, aku menyukai setiap lagunya. Jika kalian suka genre folk, coba saja dengarkan.

Aku tidak punya facebook, twitter, atau akun lain. Aku membuka wattpad yang sama sekali tidak aktif, jadi aku hanya aktif di fanfic. PM saja jika mau berbincang, sebisa mungkin kubalas cepat.

Terakhir, aku berharap kalian akan menyukai cerita ini. Apapun yang terjadi dalam plot, kuharap kalian menikmatinya.

-with love Ivyluppin-


	3. Chapter 3

**King and Lionheart**

 **Story©Ivyluppin**

 **Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Main pair : Sasunaru**

.

 _Head vs heart. I am scared of being in love._

 _._

 **(Maaf klo masih ada typo, aku sudah pusing membaca ulang. Semoga kalian mengerti** **)**

 _._

 **Dear reader, tolong sempatkan untuk membaca author note!**

.

.

Naruto : 18th

Sasuke : 29th

.

Bab III

Kabuto berlari menuju menara tempat tinggal Sasuke dengan suka cita, pada akhirnya apa yang diinginkan rajanya akan tercapai. Sebenarnya itu bukan hanya keinginan Sasuke semata untuk memiliki keturunan yang pada suatu hari nanti akan menggantikannya memerintah, itu pun adalah harapan negeri ini, akan ada masa dimana Sasuke akan turun tahta maka dari itu penerus sangatlah penting. Para penjaga pintu masuk mengatakan padanya bahwa raja mereka berada di dekat danau, tanpa menunggu lebih lama dia segera berlari kesana.

Dilihatnya Sasuke berjalan menuju dirinya, menjauhi danau, mungkin rajanya sudah selesai dengan acara paginya untuk menenangkan diri seperti biasa.

"Yang Mulia."

"Tidak biasanya kau berlari seperti ini." Ujar Sasuke dingin.

Kabuto tersenyum "Saya hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat Yang Mulia..selamat untuk anda dan negeri ini."

Pria itu mengerutkan alisnya, pandangannya sejenak meragu "Untuk?"

"Yang Mulia, Naruto hamil, selamat untuk anda. Fireland akan memiliki seorang penerus."

Kata-kata itu diserap telinganya seperti spons, tapi respons Sasuke justru melambat. Tubuhnya mendadak tegang, kaku dan mematung. Mata hitamnya menatap lurus pada mata Kabuto "Katakan sekali lagi.."

Kabuto memasang senyumannya kembali "Naruto hamil seorang pangeran."

Lalu secepat kilat Sasuke berbalik, berlari menjauh. Kabuto memandangnya dengan heran karena rajanya tersebut justru berlari cepat menuju danau. Mata Kabuto membulat saat Sasuke justru terjun ke dalam danau, bersikap seolah-olah seperti orang ketakutan.

Kabuto mendekat ke arah danau, masih diliputi tanda tanya dalam dirinya mengenai apa yang terjadi. Tapi entah mengapa perasaannya diliputi cemas.

Di sisi lain Sasuke berenang lebih dalam, nyaris ke dasar. Matanya yang tajam mencari-cari seseorang dan tidak lama kemudian dia menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Sosok pemuda berambut pirang, tubuhnya yang kecil dan kurus seperti melayang di bawah danau, begitu tenang. Sasuke memeluk tubuh tersebut, melihat bagaimana raut wajah Naruto begitu damai. _Sialan, dia benar-benar ingin mati._

Sasuke berenang ke atas, menarik tubuh itu dan menggendongnya. Ketika sampai di permukaan dia berlari di atas air sebagaimana langkah kaki manusia biasa yang menapak di tanah. Dia bisa melihat keterkejutan di wajah Kabuto.

Dibaringkannya tubuh Naruto di tepi, Kabuto mendekat dan memeriksanya. Sasuke membiarkan penyihir itu memeriksa tubuh Naruto yang tampak pucat dengan wajah memar di beberapa tempat.

"Dia masih hidup?"

Kabuto mengangguk, tangannya pindah pada perut Naruto "Janinnya baik-baik saja tetapi jantung Naruto lemah, sangat lemah hingga nyaris tidak bisa dirasakan. Yang Mulia dia akan kehilangan nyawanya."

Sasuke kesal "Jika kau tidak bisa menyelamatkannya aku akan membunuhmu Kabuto."

Kabuto mengerutkan alisnya, tidak, ini bukan karena ancaman itu dia takut, tapi dia lebih takut jika Naruto benar-benar tidak bisa diselamatkan. Anak ini adalah satu-satunya kesempatan bagi Sasuke untuk memiliki keturunan "Berikan sebagian chakra anda padanya, itu akan membantu. Karena saya tidak memiliki chakra sekuat anda."

"Kau ingin aku meminumkan darahku lagi padanya?"

"Ya, Yang Mulia."

Lalu tanpa menunggu lagi Sasuke melukai lengannya, menghisap darahnya kemudian memaksa Naruto meminumnya lagi sebagaimana 2 tahun lalu di ritual penanaman rahim.

"Rahimnya tidak masalah, janinnya baik-baik saja karena kita memiliki Kyuubi, tapi tidak dengan Naruto. Kyuubi hanya melindungi kandungannya, tapi Naruto tetaplah Naruto. Dia tetap manusia biasa dan jika dia mati maka perlindungan Kyuubi pun akan sia-sia." Kabuto menjelaskan panjang lebar. Agaknya hal ini sedikit ingin memperingatkan Sasuke untuk tidak melukai Naruto seperti hari ini.

Sasuke melirik tajam Kabuto, merasa bahwa secara tidak langsung dia dituduh ceroboh "Kau menyalahkanku atas hal ini?"

"Hamba hanya memperingatkan Yang Mulia, bagaimanapun bocah ini harapan terakhir anda. Mohon anda sedikit bersabar." Kabuto menunduk.

Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Naruto, mengabaikan penyihir timur itu. Kabuto yang masih menunduk hormat di tanah. Lalu ia meninggalkan danau.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju menara barat daya, tempat tinggal Naruto, Sasuke menatap Naruto yang lemas dalam gendongannya. Tubuhnya basah kuyup sebagaimana dirinya sendiri, tetapi wajah tan tersebut tampak pucat, nafasnya pendek-pendek. Sekilas dia menatap perut Naruto yang datar. Benarkah ada anaknya di dalam sana? Dia pernah melalui masa-masa dimana semua wanitanya dinyatakan hamil dan dia amat bahagia karena akhirnya dia akan memiliki penerus. Meski kemudian tidak ada yang pernah bertahan, wanita yang paling lama bertahan, meski dia tidak ingat wajah dan namanya, hanya mampu bertahan sekitar 1 bulan setelah dinyatakan hamil. Kemudian dia tidak kuat dan mati. Jadi di hari ini sejujurnya di antara rasa senang, Sasuke menaruh rasa was-was, apakah kutukan itu bisa dipatahkan?

Dipeluknya lebih erat tubuh Naruto yang kurus itu, lucu jika mengingat dia pernah berselingkuh dengan pelayan dan meski itu pula yang menjadi alasan utama kemarahannya tapi pemuda dengan tubuh mungil ini mau melindungi wanita? Rasanya ingin tertawa, meski dia tidak menampik ada rasa marah yang masih kuat dalam dirinya karena seseorang tidak mematuhinya. Sasuke mengeratkan gendongannya, membawa Naruto ke dalam hangat pelukannya hingga wajah Naruto tenggelam dalam ceruk leher Sasuke.

"Jangan mati, setidaknya jangan sekarang." Bisik Sasuke.

.

:: King and Lionheart ::

.

Naruto terbangun di sebuah padang rumput yang luas, dia agaknya binggung dengan keberadaannya sekarang. Naruto mendudukkan tubuhnya dan memandang sepasang tangan kecil miliknya, lalu dia memandang padang rumput lagi, _dimana dia?_

Ia mengalihkan wajahnya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Sepi. Hanya angin yang bertiup.

"Uuuu...uugh!"

Dia menolehkan kepalanya cepat, mencari asalh suara yang terdengar seperti sebuah lenguhan. Dan dia menemukan seekor rubah bewarna orange seeukuran kucing dewasa. Rubah itu berjalan mendekatinya.

"Hi bocah manusia." Ujarnya.

Naruto terkejut "Kau bisa berbicara?"

Rubah itu mendengus dan berjalan menjauh, Naruto berdiri dan mengejarnya "Tuan Rubah, ada dimana aku sekarang?"

Rubah itu berhenti sejenak "Mimpimu, kau ada dimimpimu. Tapi aku bukan bagian dari mimpimu, aku makhluk bebas."

Lalu rubah itu berlari, menghilang.

.

.

Naruto kecil mencari si Rubah kesana kemari tapi tidak menemukannya. Dia kelelahan dan berbaring di rumput, menutup mata. _Ah anginnya sejuk._

.

.

Tak lama kemudian dia membuka mata, mendengar suara yang familiar baginya. Suara biri-biri. Dia bangkit dan berjalan, mencari dimana gerangan suara tersebut.

Tak jauh dari tempatnya berada dia melihat gerombolan biri-biri, dan dia juga bisa melihat rubah yang dicarinya duduk memandangi biri-biri tersebut. Naruto berlari mendekatinya dan duduk di samping si Rubah.

"Bocah kecil, tahukan kau siapa dirimu?"

"Naruto"

"Lalu?"

"Lalu?"

"Yang lain, selain namamu?"

"Aku pengembala biri dan aku sedang bingung mengapa mimpi ini seperti nyata. Dimana orang-orang? Ayah dan ibuku, dimana nenek dan Kagali?" tanya Naruto.

"Panggil mereka, ini duniamu."

"Caranya?"

Rubah itu mengibas-kibaskan ekornya lalu pergi tanpa menjawab.

Naruto masih terdiam, memandang biri-biri di depannya. Diam yang begitu lama hingga rubah itu datang kembali.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menghilang? Aku jadi kesepian." Ujar Naruto kesal

"Kau kesepian?"

Naruto mengangguk "Tuan rubah, maukah kau menjadi temanku?"

Si Rubah diam sesaat "Aku tidak suka berteman dengan manusia, aku monster."

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak perlu menyukaiku, cukup bertemanlah denganku. Monster juga tidak buruk."

Naruto tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya, si Rubah memandang uluran tangan tersebut lalu mendengus dan menjabatnya.

.

.

Kini Naruto tidak lagi kesepian. Dia bermain-main dengan si Rubah, berlari, menggembala, bermain petak umpet. Dia merasa begitu senang. Dunia yang dikatakan adalah mimpi Naruto ini begitu nyata. Dan Naruto kecil tidak peduli apakah ini mimpi atau nyata, Tuan Rubahnya sangat baik dan menemaninya bermain sepanjang waktu.

.

:: King and Lionheart ::

.

Sasuke mengetuk jemarinya, satu minggu sudah berlalu dan Naruto belum siuman juga bahkan ketika Kabuto menyatakan keadaannya membaik. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Tidak ada luka dalam, semuanya sudah seperti sedia kala meski luka di ulu hati pemuda itu pun, bekas tonjokannya, sudah sembuh total. Tapi mengapa pemuda itu justru tidak sadarkan diri sampai sekarang?

Ia menyangga pipinya dengan kepalan tangan kanan, mendengarkan laporan salah satu menteri pangan bahwa panen tahun ini adalah yang paling sukses sejak berdirinya Fireland dan persiapan festival nektar akan lebih meriah. Rakyat menantikan acara ini sepanjang tahun. Lalu beberapa menteri lainnya melaporkan perkembangan persiapan gelanggang olahraga dan ritual tahunan. Semua lancar seakan langit pun turut bersuka cita bahwa akhirnya Sasuke akan memiliki penerus.

"Kerja bagus, aku mengapresiasi usaha kalian. Akan ada perayaan panjang selama 7 hari dan malam puncaknya aku akan bersama rakyatku merayakannya semalaman di arena. Aku percayakan kelancaran festival ini ditanganmu, menteri Ryo."

"Terimakasih banyak Yang Mulia, saya akan menjaga kepercayaan anda. Rakyat Fireland tidak akan pernah melupakan perayaan Nektar tahun ini, mereka akan mengingatnya seumur hidup."

Sasuke tersenyum puas "Bagus, kunanti kejutan yang sedang kau persiapkan itu."

Menteri Ryo tersenyum lalu memimpin sorak "Hidup Yang Mulia Raja!"

Lalu seruan yang ramai menggema sepanjang ruang tahta, memuji Sasuke sebagai Raja mereka yang agung. Dan terlepas dari kekejamannya, Sasuke merupakan raja yang baik dalam mengatur kerajaannya.

.

.

Malam itu Sasuke memutuskan pergi ke menara barat daya, melihat bagaimana keadaan Naruto yang tidak kunjung sadarkan diri.

Waktu menunjukkan lepas tengah malam ketika langkah kakinya memasuki ruangan yang sunyi, kamar Naruto terlihat sunyi dan lenggang. Naruto sendiri tertidur tenang di atas ranjangnya, Sasuke mengamatinya lamat-lamat. Firasatnya mengatakan ada yang tidak beres. Ia duduk di tepi ranjang, menyentuh dahi Naruto dan menelusuri bagian pembuluh darah di lehernya. Sasuke mengaktifkan sharingan miliknya, menerobos pada penglihatan di luar kemampuan manusia biasa, jemarinya masih menelusuri tubuh pemuda tersebut, lalu ia tiba pada perut datar Naruto, berhenti disana dan mengerutkan keningnya karena rasa panas dan aura orange menyelimuti perut tersebut, awalnya Sasuke menduga bahwa itu bisa jadi bentuk perlindungan Kyuubi pada janinnya, namun tidak..

Cepat-cepat Sasuke mengangkat pakaian Naruto, mendapati tattoo di perut Naruto yang bergerak seperti pusara. Chakra asing itu bergerak ke area jantung Naruto. Sasuke mengerti sekarang. _Rubah sialan._

Dengan cepat Sasuke mengambil tangan Naruto, menyentuh pembuluh darahnya dan menekannya. Ia mengambil nafas lalu memejamkan matanya. Memasuki mimpi Naruto.

.

.

Ketika membuka mata, hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah sebuah padang rumput yang luas. Angin bertiup menenangkan, menerbangkan bau rumput segar. Sasuke berjalan dengan waspada sembari melihat ke sekeliling, mencari-cari sesuatu yang menyebabkan Naruto belum membuka matanya hingga saat ini.

.

.

Di sisi lain Naruto tertawa lepas saat Kyubi mengajaknya bermain kejar-kejaran. Biri-birinya yang sedang merumput sesekali berteriak karena terganggu. Karena kecapaian, Naruto tidur di rerumputan sembari memandang langit biru di atas. Kyubi menunduk, memandang Naruto dengan wajah binggung.

"Kau kelelahan?"

Naruto tersenyum "Tuan Rubah, aku bahagia."

"Kau menyukai tempat ini?"

Naruto kecil mengangguk semangat.

"Kalau begitu maukah kau tinggal di sini selamanya?"

"Bolehkah aku?"

Naruto bangkit terduduk, sedangkan Kyubi berjalan berputar-putar dan duduk dengan angun "Tentu, akan sangat menyenangkan." Ujarnya sambil menjilat bulu-bulu orange miliknya.

"Iya, aku mau."

Kyubi terdiam, tertegun memandang Naruto seolah wajah lugu. Lalu dia menegangkan tubuhnya, berjalan mendekat.

"Kau tahu apel merah di pohon itu?"

Naruto menengok ke belakang, pada sebuah pohon besar yang hanya memiliki satu buah apel merah yang terlihat menggiurkan. Naruto memandang si Rubah penuh tanya.

"Tinggal makan saja apel itu dan kau bisa di sini selamanya. Ayo!" Kyubi berjalan mendekati pohon apel di puncak bukit dan Naruto mengikutinya.

Mereka berjalan menuju puncak bukit, ketika sampai Kyubi berbalik memandang Naruto. Memandangnya sekilas dan tersenyum. Lalu tiba-tiba dahan pohon apel tersebut turun, hingga Naruto bisa menjangkau apel merah menggiurkan itu begitu mudah.

"Petik dan makanlah, bocah." Ujar Kyubi.

Saat Naruto akan memetiknya, sebuah teriakan terdengar keras "Hentikan Naruto!"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangan, mendapati seorang pria tinggi dan tegap dengan rambut hitam dan mata merah tajam memandangnya. Raut wajahnya keras, ketidaksukaan terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Naruto, pria itu menariknya menjauhi buah apel tersebut lalu tiba-tiba suara teriakan Kyubi terdengar menyakitkan.

Naruto ingin berlari ke arah Kyubi tapi tangan pria itu menahannya. Dia berusaha memberontak, dia ingin menolong Kyubi.

"Hentikaaan! Tuan Rubah, dia kesakitan. Hentikan! Hentikan!" ujarnya. Naruto tak tahan dengan teriakan kesakitan Kyubi. Rubah itu terbakar oleh api hitam.

Naruto memangis sejadi-jadinya. Siapa pria asing ini? Tiba-tiba saja datang dan menyakiti Kyubi. Apa salah tuan rubahnya?

"Hentikaaaaaannn! Kau menyakitinyaa, hiks hiks...hentikaaaann!" Naruto memangis lebih keras. Dia mendongak menatap pria tersebut lalu si Pria menatapnya juga, mata mereka bertemu. Naruto terdiam sejenak, rentetan memori memasuki kepalanya dengan cepat, dan seakan dibombardir dengan ingatan yang datang dalam sekejab Naruto berteriak keras, memegangi kepalanya. Dia ingat sekarang, pria di hadapannya adalah Sasuke, raja Fireland. Dia ingat keseluruhan hidupnya.

Saat dia sadar, Naruto kecil sudah kembali menjadi Naruto si Pemuda.

"Sasuke.." ujarnya lirih. Dia menangis, mengingat semua rasa sakit di hatinya. Naruto merosot, terduduk di rerumputan sedangkan tangan kirinya masih dicengkram erat oleh Sasuke. Di depannya, Kyubi masih berteriak kesakitan "..tolong hentikan! Kumohon! Kumohon hentikan! Ampuni dia, ampuni rubah itu."

"Monster ini hampir membunuhmu." Ujar Sasuke dingin.

"Ampuni dia! Aku mohon, aku mohon padamu, hiks hiks hiks...ampuni dia, kasihanilah dia. Jika kau tidak mau mengasihaninya, maka kasihanilah dia demi aku..."

"Untuk apa aku mengasihanimu?"

"Aku akan menurut, aku berjanji. Aku akan menurut, kasihanilah dia, kasihanilah dia Sasukeee..hiks..hiks...aku mohon ampunan darimu." Ujar Naruto dengan putus asa. Air mata memenuhi wajahnya yang merah.

Sasuke menarik Naruto, membuatnya berdiri dengan paksa. Menunduk menatap pemuda yang tingginya tak lebih dari bahunya. Sasuke mencengkram lengan Naruto sedangkan pemuda itu meringis kesakitan "Bisa kau jaga kata-katamu itu?"

Naruto mengangguk.

Pandangan Sasuke jatuh pada rubah di hadapannya, amaterasu berhenti membakar tubuh rubah itu dan lenyap "Dengarkan aku Kyubi, jangan pernah kau macam-macam denganku. Ini adalah peringatan terakhir dariku!"

"Brengsek kau Uchiha." Ujar Kyubi dan menghilang.

.

.

.

Sasuke membuka mata, tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Naruto. Nyaris saja dia terlambat, jika Naruto sampai memetik apel tersebut dan memakannya maka pemuda itu akan kehilangan nyawanya. Jika di mata Naruto itu hanyalah apel biasa maka lain dengan Sasuke, di matanya apel itu adalah nyawa anaknya dan nyawa Naruto. Kyubi benar-benar brengsek, dia mengelabuhi Naruto dengan cara murahan seperti itu, monster itu tahu bahwa pemuda ini kesepian dan sedih lalu menyelundup alam bawah sadarnya untuk menarik empati Naruto. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu agar Kyubi tidak dapat masuk ke alam bawah sadar Naruto kembali. Sasuke memandang Naruto yang perlahan-lahan juga membuka matanya. Air mata membasahi wajah pemuda tersebut, dia menangis dari alam bawah sadarnya.

"Dengarkan aku bocah, saat ini kau sedang mengandung anakku. Jika kau berani berbuat macam-macam terhadap kandunganmu dan membahayakannya atau bahkan membahayakan jiwamu sendiri, aku tidak akan tinggal diam."

"Jika kau ingin membunuhku, bunuh saja. Aku sudah tidak punya apa-apa lagi." Ujar Naruto pasrah.

Jawaban itu justru membuat Sasuke kesal. Dia bangkit lalu menindih Naruto "Kau masih punya tugas untuk melahirkan anakku."

Naruto semakin ingin memangis, dia begitu frustasi "Kumohon bunuh saja aku, cari saja orang lain. Aku tidak sanggup lagi, aku tidak kuat. Aku benci padamu dan rasanya sangat menyakitkan di dalam sini." Naruto meremas dadanya, menangis sesenggukan di bawah tatapan Sasuke.

Sasuke memukul sebuah titik pada leher Naruto dan membuatnya pingsan. Lalu dia mengangkat dan membawa Naruto.

.

.

.

Sasuke memerintahkan seluruh pelayan wanita yang masih muda berkumpul pada bailirung istana di tengah malam itu juga, mereka menuruti Sasuke dengan takut-takut. Duduk bersimbuh mengelilingi sebuah ranjang di tengahnya. Naruto tertidur disana.

"Kuperingatkan pada kalian, pemuda ini adalah milikku. Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya sedikitpun." Ujar Sasuke keras.

Ia memerintahkan pintu-pintu terkunci dari luar. Mengunci dirinya, Naruto, dan para pelayan remaja itu dalam bailirung yang luas.

"Akan kutunjukkan bahwa pemuda ini hanya milikku."

Sasuke mendekati ranjang, memukul titik yang sama di leher Naruto dan membuat pemuda itu terbangun. Mengerjapkan mata kesekitar dan terkejut mendapati seluruh pelayan wanita memenuhi ruangan dengan dirinya terbaring di atas ranjang.

"Apa yang.."

Tanpa peringatan Sasuke justru mencium Naruto, memaksa Naruto dalam ciuman yang dalam. Naruto memberontak "Jangaaaaan, lepaskan aku, hentikan." Sasuke mencengkram tangan Naruto dan menciumnya lebih dalam.

Sasuke menurunkan pakaian Naruto, mengecup bahu pemuda itu dan Naruto panik. Sasuke membungkam mulut Naruto. Naruto memejamkan mata, mencengkram tangan Sasuke dengan satu tangannya yang masih bebas. Kemudian tangan Sasuke bergerilya dan memasuki celana Naruto. Jemarinya yang panjang menusuk rektum Naruto.

Rontaan pemuda itu semakin kuat, Sasuke bisa mendengar rengekan Naruto dan gemetar di tubuh pemuda tersebut. Sasuke menarik lepas celana Naruto hingga pemuda itu hanya mengenakan pakaian bagian atasnya saja. Sasuke bangkit dan memandang bola mata Naruto yang mendelik ngeri, pemuda itu tampaknya tahu apa yang ingin dia lakukan. Ya, Sasuke sedang memaksanya lagi. Tapi kali ini Sasuke tidak hanya akan menanamkan benihnya, tapi juga membuat segel pada Naruto agar Kyubi lepas kontak dari Naruto. Pemuda itu harus hidup, setidaknya sampai anaknya lahir dan Sasuke akan melakukan apapun untuk itu.

Naruto menggeleng keras saat Sasuke menurunkan celananya dan membuka kakinya lebar, tangan Sasuke masih membungkam mulutnya. Pria itu kemudian menunduk hingga nafasnya terasa di bagian tengkuk Naruto dan bersamaan dengan itu Sasuke memaksa dirinya memasuki Naruto.

"Mmmmmhhh...mmmhhh." gelengannya semakin kuat. _Sakit...perih.._

Dia menghujam Naruto dengan keras, tangannya mencengkram pinggul pemuda kurus tersebut untuk menahan pemberontakannya, tubuh Naruto terhentak-hentak sedangkan tangan Naruto berusaha mendorong dada dan paha Sasuke menjauh meski tidak ada hasilnya. Sasuke bangkit, memandang wajah Naruto yang penuh keringat dan air mata menatapnya meminta belas kasih.

"Kau milikku, jika kau mendekati seorang pelayan lagi aku akan membunuhnya dan memusnahkan keluarganya. Jika kau berani bunuh diri, chakraku akan mencegahnya dan aku akan datang, melakukan ini padamu berkali-kali hingga kau paham bahwa kau hanya milikku. Kau harus patuh padaku, patuhlah Naruto, patuhi aku!" ujar Sasuke.

Sasuke memasukkan jarinya ke mulut Naruto, memelintir lidah Naruto sedangkan tangan satunya menaikkan pakaian Naruto, ia menjilat niple pemuda itu dan mengecup perut Naruto.

Suara hujaman terdengar disertai lenguhan Naruto yang kesakitan. Para pelayan menunduk, mereka kasihan sekaligus ngeri. Raja mereka tidak main-main dengan ini. Tidak setelah apa yang terjadi pada pelayan Hinata dan ketua pelayan Chiyo sebelumnya.

"Aaahh...sudah..berhentiii..."

Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Naruto, mendudukkannya dan Naruto berteriak betapa hal tersebut justru membuat Sasuke masuk lebih dalam. Naruto lemas bersandar pada bahu Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke mencengkram rahangnya.

"Buka matamu Naruto! Lihat dengan matamu bahwa seluruh pelayan ini tahu kau adalah milikku. Mereka melihat dan mendengar jeritanmu, mereka melihat bagaimana aku menghujam lubangmu tanpa ampun dan kau melenguh karenanya. Kau milikku."

Di malam itu Naruto sadar bahwa dia sudah tidak lagi memiliki harga diri. Hidupnya telah hancur. Benar-benar hancur.

.

:: King and Lionheart ::

.

Mungkin sudah satu bulan atau mungkin dua bulan. Dia tidak menghitungnya dengan benar karena terkunci di kamar ini membuatnya tidak dapat menghitung hari. Atau mungkin memang dia tidak tahu apa pentingnya menghitung hari.

Naruto berdiri melamun memandang jendela, ini adalah kegiatannya sehari-hari sejak malam dimana Sasuke mempermalukannya di depan umum. Jemarinya menyentuh jendela, dia melirik sekilas saat seorang pelayan masuk mengantarkan makan siang untuknya. Naruto berdecih, apa bedanya dia dengan hewan peliharaan? Bahkan biri-biri pun tetap diperbolehkan bebas.

Naruto berjalan ke ranjang, duduk diam disana. Perutnya sedikit membuncit. Dia membuka laci, menatap medali yang pernah diberikan Hinata padanya dulu, dia merindukan orang-orangnya. Dia begitu kesepian.

Kabuto masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Membawa beberapa suplemen tambahan.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau tidak banyak makan. Kau harus pedulikan juga bayimu."

"Ini bukan bayiku."

"Tapi dia hidup di dalam dirimu, dia bergantung padamu."

"Aku tidak pernah menginginkannya Kabuto, aku sama sekali tidak menginginkan semua ini. Kenapa kalian semua memperlakukanku seperti alat?"

"Di dunia ini, terkadang ada beberapa hal yang tidak dapat kau cegah dan hal itu bernama takdir. Kaummu muncul dalam kuali ketika kami mencari orang yang dapat membawa benih Yang Mulia. Dan takdir mengatakan itu kau sejak takdir itu sendiri menyelamatkanmu dari Tarankotta."

"Aku tidak akan pernah menerima ini semua."

"Naruto, bayi itu bukan hanya untuk Yang Mulia. Tapi juga untuk berlangsungnya Fireland."

"Ini bukan negeriku. Aku adalah kaum yang kalian sebut liar, kerajaan tidak pernah sekalipun mengurusi kami, manusia luar tembok. Di mana kerajaan saat musim dingin datang dan persediaan makanan kami menipis? Dimana kalian saat kami kesakitan dan tidak ada obat? Alamlah yang menjaga kami, bukan kalian, aku tidak pernah berhutang apapun pada negeri ini. Bagaimana bisa kalian memaksaku melakukan ini? Ini tidak adil. Kalian merebut hidupku, menghancurkannya berkeping-keping."

Kabuto terdiam. Naruto benar, dia benar dengan semua ucapannya.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku saja yang berhutang padamu Naruto, kumohon lahirkanlah sang Pangeran."

Naruto menatap Kabuto cepat, wajahnya menatap tidak percaya "Apa yang telah Sasuke lakukan padamu hingga kau rela menjadi budaknya?"

"Kami..."

"Tutup mulutmu Kabuto jika kau hanya akan menjelaskan tetek bengek tentang penyihir padaku." Teriak Naruto.

Kabuto terdiam sebentar "...sebenarnya..Yang Mulia adalah cinta pertama adikku. Dia mungkin tidak ingat tapi Yang Mulia pernah menolong seorang anak perempuan yang dikejar harimau tahunan lalu di masa kanak-kanaknya. Adikku mengaguminya. Dia mungkin tidak ingat sama sekali, tetapi sebelum adikku meninggal, keinginan terakhir adikku adalah melihat Yang Mulia bahagia. Aku hanya ingin mengabulkan keinginan adikku, terlepas dari itu adalah tetek bengek penyihir yang kau maksud."

Naruto diam sejenak, sekarang semua lebih masuk akal. Kabuto memiliki alasan pribadi di luar kewajibannya sebagai penyihir.

"Kau bilang ini adalah hutangmu Kabuto. Aku ingin kau membayarnya sekarang."

"Apa yang kau mau dariku?"

"Biarkan aku keluar, bebaskan aku."

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Aku meminta ini sebagai pembayaran hutangmu." Suara Naruto meninggi.

Kabuto terdiam "Kau tahu kau tidak pernah bisa lepas dari Yang Mulia, kau memiliki chakranya di tubuhmu. Dia akan menemukanmu."

"Aku tahu, tapi aku ingin bebas. Aku lelah dikurung disini seperti hewan."

Kabuto terdiam "Kemana kau akan pergi?"

"Ke ujung desa, kalian mengubur Hinata dan nenek Chiyo di kuburan tanpa nama bukan? Aku ingin kesana. Dan aku ingin sendiri kesana."

Kabuto memandang Naruto, menimbang-nimbang. Jika Sasuke tahu maka tidak hanya dia saja, tapi akan banyak pihak yang celaka "Esok malam adalah perayaan puncak Festival Nektar, Yang Mulia akan berada disana selepas senja hingga pagi menjelang. Beliau tidak akan mengajakmu dalam arena, karena itu kau memiliki waktu lebih dari 10 jam untuk pergi. Tidak akan ada yang mengikutimu sesuai keinginanmu, bagaimana pun chakra Yang Mulia akan menjagamu disaat genting. Kau hanya perlu bersiap di jam 9 malam, aku akan mengatur sisanya."

Naruto tersenyum memandang Kabuto.

.

:: King and Lionheart ::

.

Sesuai ucapan Kabuto, ketika jam 9 malam tiba, Kabuto membuka pintu.

"Kau membuat mereka pingsan?" tanya Naruto terkejut.

"Tidak, hanya obat tidur."

Kabuto mengantarnya sampai luar istana, ia bahkan telah menyiapkan kuda "Kembalilah dini hari, 5 jam dari sekarang. Orang-orang tengah berkumpul di arena sampai esok, tapi tidak ada yang bisa menduga kapan Yang Mulia kembali, meski aku memperkirakan dia akan benar-benar kembali esok pagi. " Kabuto mengikatkan sebuah gelang di pergelangan tangan kiri Naruto "Ini akan menjagamu."

Naruto menatap Kabuto sejenak lalu memacu jauh kudanya. Di sisi lain Kabuto menatap kepergian Naruto dalam diam. _Cepatlah kembali, nak!_

.

.

.

Dia telah sampai di ujung desa, pada pemakaman tanpa nama. Dia tidak tahu dimana makan Chiyo dan Hinata, orang-orang yang dikuburkan disini adalah mereka yang dianggap sampah. Oleh karena itu, Naruto hanya berdiri tanpa berkata apapun. Merasa bersalah sekaligus sedih di depan sebuah makam yang dia tidak tahu milik siapa.

Sudah 30 menit lamanya dia berada di sana, setelahnya dia mencari seseorang bernama Barlan di sebuah kedai minum yang pernah Hinata beritahu padanya.

Ada banyak rumah minum di ujung kota, namun satu-satunya yang buka ada rumah minum Gratzel. Bagaimana pun rumah minum lainnya tutup karena orang-orang berkonsentrasi di gelanggang arena, merayakan Festival Nektar.

Ketika Naruto masuk, dia mengenakan jubah besar untuk menutupi perutnya yang sedikit membuncit, usia kandungan 2 bulan. Tidak banyak orang disana hanya 3 pengunjung dan seorang pelayan di balik meja bar.

"Kau butuh sesuatu anak muda?"

"Aku mencari seseorang."

"Oh aku tidak menjual orang, hanya bir jika kau mau."

Naruto menatap si Pak Tua dengan mata serius "Aku mencari Barlan. Anda tahu dimana dia?"

Orang tua itu terdiam lama "Dia tidak ada, tidak ada yang bernama Barlan."

Naruto mengerutkan kening "Kumohon, aku tahu dia disini. Kumohon bantulah aku, dimana bisa aku bertemu dengan Barlan?"

"Tidak ada yang bernama Barlan, nak."

Orang tua itu hendak pergi sebelum Naruto menahan tangannya dan mengeluarkan sebuah medali, si Orang tua membelalakkan mata "Kau, darimana kau dapatkan itu?"

"Hinata dari House of Hyuga."

Orang tua itu mencermati Naruto, menatap pemuda yang dianggapnya misterius itu "Ikut aku!"

Orang tua itu mengajaknya memasuki rumah bir lebih ke dalam, keluar melewati gang sempit, lalu masuk ke rumah lainnya, pintu demi pintu hingga dia berada di sebuah ruangan dengan seorang pria yang sedang memberi makan seekor anak anjing.

"Kiba, seseorang mencarimu." Ujar orang tua tersebut.

Naruto terdiam heran saat orang tua itu mengangguk padanya dan pergi. Meninggalkannya dengan pria di depannya.

Si Pria membalikkan badan "Kau butuh ramuan apa?"

"Apa?" tanya Naruto binggung.

"Orang tua itu mengantarkanmu padaku tentu kau minta dibuatkan ramuan kan? Apa yang kau butuhkan, pemuda?"

Naruto memandangi pria di depannya dengan ragu, ada tato segitiga di pipinya dan pakaiannya kumal "Apa kau Barlan?"

Pria itu terkejut, ketika dia dia hendak berbicara Naruto menunjukkan sebuah medali padanya dan pria dihadapannya jauh lebih terkejut.

"Bagaimana bisa kau memiliki benda ini? Ini milik Hinata. Katakan padaku dimana dia sekarang? Bagaimana keadaannya?" ujar pria itu.

"Hinata memberikannya padaku."

"Bagaimana bisa? Kau? Apa kau orang istana? Bagaimana keadaan Hinata sekarang?"

Rentetan kalimat tanya terus saja terujar dari pria itu. Naruto semakin yakin jika pria dihadapannya adalah Barlan yang Hinata maksudkan.

Naruto menceritakan semua cerita tentang Hinata minus hubungan di antara mereka. Ia juga menceritakan bahwa Hinata yang menyuruhnya menemui orang bernama Barlan ketika ia mengalami kesulitan. Pria yang dipanggil Kiba oleh orang tua tadi akhirnya mengaku bahwa dirinya adalah Barlan yang dimaksud. Barlan adalah nama aslinya sebelum dia meninggalkan identitas aslinya tak lama setelah dia meninggal persaudaraan Allucard.

"Apa kau mau membantuku Barlan?"

"Panggil aku Kiba, Naruto. Aku akan membantuku, teman Hinata adalah temanku juga. Aku hanya tidak menyangka kau adalah orang yang dimaksud selama ini? Tapi aku tidak heran jika raja kejam itu melakukan hal sejauh ini untuk mendapatkan keturunan. Tahu kah kau Naruto bahwa setiap tahun selalu Istana akan memilih gadis-gadis paling potensial di negeri ini untuk mengandung bayi si Raja kejam itu. Dan mereka semua pada akhirnya mati, kutukan Ratu Dei tidak bisa dipatahkan. Tapi sejak dua tahun terakhir pemilihan itu ditiadakan. Banyak isu yang beredar bahwa pada akhirnya mereka menemukan cara untuk mendapatkan keturunan. Hanya saja tidak dikatakan siapa yang akhirnya bisa mengandung benih si Raja kejam itu." Ujar Kiba panjang lebar.

Naruto terdiam mendengarnya, matanya memandangi lantai "Aku tidak tahu apalagi yang bisa kulakukan. Hidupku hancur, aku hanya ingat bahwa Hinata mengatakan jika dalam kesulitan aku bisa menemuimu dan Neji."

"Kita harus menemui Neji, dia berada di luar tembok. Dia satu-satunya harapan. Dengar Naruto, Neji, sepupu Hinata adalah penyihir terakhir Madeira, ibunya adalah penyihir Madeira yang menjadi salah satu korban pembasmian penyihir tahunan lalu. Itu pula yang menjadi alasan mengapa setiap orang dari persaudaraan Allucard diawasi. Mereka mencurigai persaudaraan itu menyembunyikan penyihir terakhir Madeira. Aku pun berada dalam pengawasan." Kiba mengangkat kaosnya, menunjukkan tattoo di punggungnya "Ini mencegah kami ke luar dari tembok."

"Jika kau tidak bisa keluar dari tembok, bagaimana bisa kita-."

Kiba memotong ucapannya "Selama bertahun-tahun aku meminum ramuan untuk mencegah kutukan dari tattoo ini agar tidak membunuhku. Dan hari ini adalah hari dimana kurasa pada akhirnya semua persiapan itu kulakukan. Aku akan mengantarmu menemui Neji. Tapi ada hal penting yang harus kita lakukan sebelumnya.."

"Apa?"

"Kita harus memusnahkan chakra si Raja dalam dirimu Naruto." Kiba berbicara sambil meracik sebuah ramuan "Apa kau mengenal Kabuto dari House of Mgrov?"

Naruto mengangguk, Kiba berjalan menyerahkan ramuan itu untuk Naruto "Minumlah, ini akan memusnahkan chakra Raja itu padamu." Naruto menatap Kiba, dan Kiba mengambil sebuah belati "Aku adalah alkemis, sama seperti Kabuto. Perbedaannya adalah aku hanya alkemis sedangkan Kabuto adalah alkemis dan penyihir timur."

Setelah meminum ramuan tersebut, Naruto tiba-tiba merasa tercekik dan batuk, memuntahkan darah kemudian pingsan. Kiba menangkap tubuhnya. Lalu dengan cepat dia memotong sebuah gelang di tangan kiri Naruto. Kiba tersenyum kecil. _Dengan begini Raja brengsek itu tidak akan menemukan mereka._

.

.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto terbangun, ada sedikit pening di kepalanya dan dia menatap Kiba dengan waspada.

"Ramuan apa yang kau berikan padaku?"

"Aku tidak akan membahayakanmu Naruto. Kau dan aku memiliki dendam yang sama dengan si Raja. Dan ramuan itu untuk memusnahkan chakra Raja dalam dirimu, kau sekarang bebas."

Naruto mendudukkan diri "Benarkan?"

Kiba mengangguk "Kita harus pergi sekarang meninggalkan Fireland. Neji berada di hutan Makahaya, jauh diujung barat benua ini. Ini akan menjadi perjalanan panjang."

Naruto mengangguk, Kiba membantu Naruto berdiri.

Kiba memimpin jalan, melewati gang demi gang sempit lalu memasuki sebuah rumah kecil. Rumah itu tampak kosong dengan perabotan yang rusak dan berdebu. Memasuki sebuah ruangan dan membuka pintu rahasia bawah tanah yang ditutup rapat, Kiba mengalihakan pandangan pada Naruto "Ini adalah jalan keluar tanpa harus melewati gerbang perbatasan, pernah digunakan sebagai pelarian ketika Raja Madara pertama kali membangun tembok. Tidak ada yang mengingat jalur ini lagi dan kita cukup beruntung."

Kiba mengulurkan tangan membantu Naruto turun sedangkan dia membawa Akamaru, anak anjing, di kepalanya.

Mereka berjalan selama berjam-jam. Dalam kegelapan yang diterangi oleh obor kecil, sesekali Naruto melihat ke belakang, sedikit banyak dia khawatir bahwa seseorang mengikuti mereka. Kiba menyadari kekhawatirannya "Jika kita beruntung mereka baru akan mengetahuinya di tengah hari, tapi jika kita sial. Paling tidak kita berada cukup jauh dari jangkauan mereka." Kemudian Naruto berhenti mengalihkan wajah ke belakang.

.

.

.

Jalan itu menembus pada sebuah semak belukar di ujung bukit. Kerajaan masih terlihat jelas di belakang. Kiba menutup jalan tersebut dan membakarnya. Kemudian ia menurunkan Akamaru dan memberinya sebuah pil dan..

Wooof..

Anak anjing tersebut tiba-tiba berubah seukuran kuda jantan. Naruto terkejut melihatnya

"Ayo!" Kiba mengulurkan tangan, memintanya menaiki Akamaru di belakang tubuhnya. Naruto menerima uluran tangan tersebut "Kau sudah siap Naruto?"

"Ya"

"Ayo Akamaru!" kemudian Akamaru berlari pergi meninggalkan perbukitan tersebut menuju barat.

Naruto berpegang erat pada Kiba, sejenak ia mengalihkan pandangan ke belakang, menatap negeri dalam dinding dan istana tempatnya tinggal selama ini. Tempat dimana dia kehilangan segalanya dan mengalami kesengsaraan tanpa henti.

"Selamat tinggal." Ujarnya berbisik.

.

.

.

:: tbc ::

Aku nggak punya banyak kicauan di author note ini karena sibuk luar biasa jadi aku baru sempat membuatnya. Terimakasih yang telah lama menanti cerita ini, review selalu ditunggu karena alasanku kembali setelah sekian lama adalah karena kalian. Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak.

-with love Ivyluppin-


	4. Chapter 4

**King and Lionheart**

 **Story©Ivyluppin**

 **Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Main pair : Sasunaru**

.

 _Head vs heart. I am scared of being in love._

 _._

 **(Maaf klo masih ada typo, aku sudah pusing membaca ulang. Semoga kalian mengerti** **)**

 _._

.

Naruto : 18th

Sasuke : 29th

.

Bab IV

Perjalanan menuju Hutan Makahaya adalah perjalanan menjelajah paling jauh yang pernah dirasakan Naruto, ujung barat mungkin berada ribuan mil dari tempatnya berada sekarang. Dulu saat ia masih bersama sukunya, perpindahan kawanan tidak jauh dari tempat semula. Suku pengembala biri berbeda dengan suku lainnya, mereka hidup dari biri dan sungai, mereka tidak berpindah jauh dari tempat sebelumnya, berbeda halnya dengan suku penunggang kuda Frey atau suku Elijah. Dua suku kuat yang melakukan migrasi dari Utara ke Timur dan memiliki petarung yang hebat, kedua suku penjelajah itu berada dalam kasta terkuat bagi kaum Fea.

"Kau lelah?"

Naruto memandang Kiba lalu menggeleng.

"Perjalanan ini sebenarnya tidak untuk orang hamil, pasti berat bagimu."

"Lebih berat bagiku jika tetap berada di sana." Ujar Naruto dengan nafas lelah. Ia tidak menampik bahwa tubuhnya mudah lelah, energinya mudah habis.

"Akamaru, mari kita tolong ibu hamil ini." Kiba menurunkan Akamaru dan mengubahnya menjadi seukuran kuda jantan. Kemudian ia menaikkan tubuh Naruto di punggung Akamaru.

"Maafkan aku."

"Bukan untukmu, ini untukku juga. Sejujurnya kau sangat lambat."

Kemudian mereka berjalan dalam diam.

Mereka telah melalui perjalanan lebih dari seminggu, mungkin sepuluh hari dan Kiba berkata bahwa perjalanan mereka terhitung cukup cepat. Setelah melewati Hutan Toryn yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan hutan belakang istana, mereka masih harus menempuh setidaknya 3 hutan lagi dan hutan terakhir adalah hutan dimana Neji berada.

Naruto tenggelam dalam pikirannya, berpikir mengenai apa yang akan ia lakukan jika bertemu Neji, berpikir mengenai hal-hal menyakitkan yang selama ini ia lalui. Berpikir mengenai hidupnya. Dan pemikiran itu terhenti saat Kiba tiba-tiba menoleh ke belakang, Naruto merasa was-was.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Namun Kiba tidak menjawab, dengan sigap ia menaiki Akamaru, duduk di belakang tubuhnya dan memacu Akamaru untuk berlari kencang.

"Lebih cepat Akamaru!" teriaknya.

Naruto meringkuk, memegang bulu Akamaru dengan erat dan hatinya berdetak kencang. Sesuatu yang buruk mungkin mendekat.

"Belok!" teriak Kiba, Akamaru berbelok dengan mendadak dan berlari lebih cepat lagi.

"Kesana!"teriak Kiba kembali.

Naruto memejamkan mata.

"Berhenti!" ujarnya.

Mereka berhenti di bawah pohon besar berdahan rimbun, Kiba membuka gulungan kertas dan membaca mantra kemudian peralatan ramuan muncul, Kiba menyiramkannya ke sekitar lalu menyuruh Akamaru untuk meringkuk. Menutupi tubuhnya dan Naruto.

"Ada apa?" cicit Naruto.

Kiba masih tak menjawab. Dan Naruto menunggu dalam kecemasan.

Tak lama kemudian suara semacam pekikan terdengar di langit, Kiba mendorong Naruto semakin meringkuk dan menutupinya dengan jubah. Naruto diam-diam mengintip.

Sesosok elang besar terbang di langit, suara pekikannya memenuhi pendengaran seakan apapun yang berada di bawah tatapan elang itu adalah mangsanya. Elang itu terbang berputar-putar mengelilingi hutan. Matanya yang tajam menyapu ke bawah, meneliti di balik rimbunan pepohonan. Mungkin sekitar 20 menit hingga elang itu memutuskan pergi.

"Inarritu" ujar Kiba tiba-tiba.

"Inarritu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Inarritu adalah elang milik si Raja. Pengintai paling hebat dari Fireland, jika Raja terkutuk itu mengirimkan Inarritu untuk mencarimu, dia pasti sangat marah saat ini. Dia benar-benar serius mencarimu…atau kupikir dia sedang memburumu, Naruto, memburu kita."

Kiba berdiri, melihat ke atas langit dengan mata menyipit "Inarritu adalah hewan magis, memanggilnya memerlukan banyak cakra dan jika Inarritu sampai sejauh ini mencari kita. Maka kita harus bergerak lebih cepat lagi. Tapi syukurlah kita sudah membuang darah Raja terkutuk itu darimu, jika tidak dia bisa menemukan kita dengan mudah."

"Tidak bisakah kita menggunakan sesuatu untuk mempercepat perjalanan?"

"Aku bukan penyihir, aku hanya alkemis dan.." Kiba berbalik, menatap wajah Naruto yang cemas dan sejenak tatapannya bersiborok dengan perut Naruto yang membesar, selintas pikiran iba menghampirinya "Malam akan tiba, kita berkemah di sini, aku ingin mendengar kisahmu sebenarnya."

.

.

.

Sementara itu di Fireland

"TIDAK BERGUNA!" Sasuke memaki, sharingan memancar dengan bengis pada Kabuto. Amarah dalam dirinya seakan membakar kulitnya.

"Yang Mulia.." ujar Kabuto terpotong

Sasuke menghampiri Kabuto secepat kilat dan menapar pria itu, Kabuto terpental dan menabrak tembok. Ujung bibirnya sobek dan berdarah.

"Anakku dan Naruto berada di luar sana entah dimana tanpa perlindungan, Inarritu bahkan gagal menemukan mereka, kau pikir aku bisa tenang hanya karena kau selalu menyuruhku untuk tenang?"

Sasuke melangkah maju, mencengkram baju Kabuto "Kau yang melepaskan mereka, dan aku bersumpah jika terjadi sesuatu pada mereka, aku akan melepaskan kulit dari dagingmu." Ancam Sasuke dengan keji.

Kabuto terbatuk saat Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya "Ya-uhuk..uhuk..ha..Yang Muli-a, tinggal satu cara untuk melacak Naruto…membuka segel Kyuubi."

Sasuke menyipit "Dan membiarkan Kyuubi memanupulasi bocah itu kembali dalam mimpi? Saranmu itu sama halnya kau menyuruhku untuk membiarkannya membunuh anakku hanya agar aku bisa melacak dimana mayat mereka."

Sasuke berjalan ke jendela besar, menerawang jauh ke ujung negeri. Menyipitkan matanya dan merasa begitu kesal. Dia tidak menyangka Naruto masih memiliki keberanian untuk melawannya setelah sekian lama dia berusaha untuk membunuh jiwa pemberontak dalam pemuda itu. Sasuke memejamkan mata, satu bulan lamanya dia mencari dan kegagalan demi kegagalan selalu menghampiri. Ada satu titik dimana dia takut dengan keselamatan mereka, jika Naruto terbunuh sebelum melahirkan anaknya maka selamanya dia tidak akan punya kesempatan untuk memiliki keturunan.

Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap Kabuto dengan dingin.

"Bunuh bocah itu, aku ingin Naruto mati ketika dia sudah berhasil melahirkan anakku. Aku benci pembangkang." Ujar Sasuke dengan dingin.

Mata Kabuto melebar, merasa rasa iba menyengat hatinya "Yang Mulia.."

"Diam!" perintah Kabuto.

"…aku akan turun tangan mencarinya. Beritahu Suigetsu, Karin, dan Juugo. Aku ingin mereka bersiap esok hari. Setelah pencarian ini selesai, hukumanmu akan tiba Kabuto." Sasuke melangkah meninggalkan ruangan.

.

:: King and Lionheart ::

.

Api unggun menyala dan membakar daging kelinci hingga matang. Kiba sibuk dengan daging kelinci itu sedangkan Naruto duduk di dekat Akamaru, bersandar pada bulu-bulu hangatnya. Mereka sedang berbagi cerita hidup, lebih tepatnya Naruto.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Tarankotta?" Tanya Kiba

"Kabuto bilang, Sasuke membunuh mereka semua."

Kiba diam sejenak "…dia tidak hanya dijuluki Raja Terkutuk karena kutukan penyihir Madeira, tapi si Raja nyaris seperti kakeknya, raja terdahulu yang gila. Yang kudengar, dia temperamental."

"Ya, Sasuke tempramen. Dia benci dilawan, dia tidak suka pada orang-orang yang tidak patuh dan gagal. Sasuke mungkin saja menahan dirinya untuk tidak membunuhku, dia sangat ingin aku mati. Tapi entah beruntung atau tidak, anak di dalam kandunganku adalah alasan aku masih bernafas hingga sekarang."

"Tidakkah kau ingin membunuh anak dalam perutmu itu?"

"Setiap detiknya di dalam istana itu, aku selalu memikirakan hal itu. Tapi membunuhnya tidak mudah, aku sudah mencoba berkali-kali tapi sepertinya anak ini dilindungi oleh Kyuubi. Dan bukannya mati, dia semakin besar."

Kiba memberikan daging kelinci yang sudah matang kepada Naruto.

"Terima kasih…kau sangat baik." Ujar Naruto, kemudian memakan daging itu dalam diam. Matanya menatap kobaran api unggun. Ia terdiam "Mengapa kalian berbeda?" Tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" Tanya Kiba tidak mengerti

"Kalian…memiliki semacam kemampuan di luar manusia. Membuat rahim, berdiri di atas air, mengeluarkan petir, merubah anjing menjadi seukuran kuda, hal-hal yang mustahil…sebenarnya kalian ini apa?"

"Kami manusia, orang-orang di luar tembok memang berbeda. Kalian hidup tanpa mengenal kemampuan semacam itu. Tapi orang-orang di dalam tembok terbagi menjadi alkemis, penyihir, cendikiawan, atau manusia biasa sebagaimana kalian. Kemampuan alkemis didapat dari belajar, itu sebuah keterampilan yang dapat diajarkan. Kemampuan menyihir didapat dari gen, kau tidak bisa menyihir jika tidak berasal dari kaum penyihir." Jelas Kiba panjang lebar.

"Sasuke…yang manakah dia?" Tanya Naruto.

"Dia berbeda, dia terlahir dengan kemampuan di luar manusia lainnya. Dia bisa mengendalikan cakra dan api, dia ahli dalam segel, dia juga dapat mengendalikan hewan magis. Kyuubi atau Inarritu contohnya, dengan sharingan dia dapat mengendalikan mereka." Terang Kiba.

"Kiba, dia bisa berubah wujud, aku pernah melihatnya menjadi sosok yang mengerikan. Memiliki sayap dan bermata hitam."

Kiba terkesiap "..dia melebihi bayanganku, Raja terkutuk itu sangat kuat."

"Kabuto pernah berkata bahwa sekali dalam sebulan, ada masa dimana Sasuke memiliki terlalu banyak cakra dan badannya bahkan mengalami kesakitan hanya untuk mengendalikannya." Jelas Naruto.

Kiba terdiam "Aku masih bermimpi untuk membunuhnya, membalas dendam persaudaraan Allucard dan Hinata. Rasa ingin balas dendam inilah yang membuatku terus bertahan…" ujar Kiba dalam renungannya.

"Aku juga ingin membunuhnya, apakah mustahil?" Tanya Naruto

"Neji adalah harapan kita, pria itu sudah pasti membencinya setelah seluruh penyihir Madeira dilenyapkan. Apa kau tahu rasa sakit ketika hanya kau yang tersisa dari kaummu, Naruto?"

Naruto melipat kakinya, memeluk kedua lututnya, ia memejamkan mata dan bayangan menyakitkan atas pembantaian sukunya terlintas begitu mengerikan "Ya aku tahu…sangat tahu."

Naruto membuka mata, melihat api unggun dan bayangan wajah kejam Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul. Ia mencengkram pakaiannya. Antara rasa sakit dan takut menguasai pikirannya. Membayangkan bahwa saat ini dia sedang diburu oleh Sasuke.

Ia berbisik lemah _'Apakah salah jika aku ingin hidup?'_

.

.

.

:: tbc ::

Dear guys,

Saat ini aku juga aktif di Wattpad, tapi aku juga tidak akan meninggalkan fanfiction dot net tercinta ini. Kalau ada waktu main ya ke akun ku disana

See you next time~

-with love ivyluppin-


	5. Chapter 5

**King and Lionheart**

 **Story©Ivyluppin**

 **Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Main pair : Sasunaru**

.

 _Head vs heart. I am scared of being in love._

 _._

 **(Maaf klo masih ada typo, aku sudah pusing membaca ulang. Semoga kalian mengerti** **)**

 _._

.

Naruto : 18th

Sasuke : 29th

.

Bab V

.

Siang dan malam Kiba dan Naruto menempuh jarak ribuan kilo demi mencari Neji. Dalam keadaan yang payah, Naruto berjuang untuk bertahan dalam kondisi yang menurutnya paling menyengsarakan. Orang hamil pada umumnya pastilah sudah lama keguguran, namun Kyuubi melindungi kandungannya dan membuatnya bertahan sesulit apapun keadaanya. Meskipun demikian tubuh Naruto tetaplah manusia biasa, rasa lelah menghantamnya dengan muda. Kiba terkadang menggendongnya, Akamaru tidak hanya membantunya berlari lebih cepat tapi juga menghangatkannya dimalam hari dengan bulu-bulunya yang tebal. Bagi Naruto, inilah pertama kali dia merasakan memiliki seorang kakak, Kiba mengingatkannya pada anak ketua sukunya, Kagali. Sosok hangat yang begitu peduli.

"Bertahanlah Naruto, minum sampai habis. Demammu akan turun setelah ini." Naruto mengangguk, ia terserang demam sejak kemarin dan bibirnya terasa kering. Matanya menatap pada dahan-dahan pohon yang tinggi, setelah keluar dari hutan Charro, Makahaya sudah tidak jauh lagi, setidaknya itu yang Kiba jelaskan padanya.

"Aku akan mencari tanaman obat dan buah segar, istirahatlah Naruto. Akamaru akan menjagamu." Kiba berdiri dan pergi, sosoknya yang samar menghilang dari pandangan mata Naruto.

Kepalanya kembali menengadah ke langit siang, biru yang membentang banyak mengingatkannya akan kenangan-kenangan masa lalu. Hal-hal yang membuat hatinya pilu.

"Enngh.." erang Naruto, dia terkejut pada pergerakan tiba-tiba di dalam perutnya.

Naruto menatap perutnya, dan _dug_ …dia merasakannya lagi. Pergerakan yang tidak begitu kuat tapi sangat terasa. Dengan tangan gemetar Naruto memberanikan diri menyentuh perutnya. Kehamilannya nyaris menginjak 5 bulan, 1,5 bulan lebih dalam pelarian membuatnya lupa bahwa perutnya semakin besar.

Ada gerakan tidak kentara di bawah telapak tangannya, gerakan bayi dalam perutnya membuat Naruto terkesiap sekaligus bingung. Selama ini Naruto masih berharap bahwa dia tidak benar-benar hamil, perutnya hanya membesar seperti busung lapar. Tapi setelah merasakan pergerakan itu, dia merasa bingung dan kacau. Haruskan dia bahagia? Dia tidak sendiri di dunia, dia masih memiliki keluarga…ataukah harus benci? Semua ini terjadi karena paksaan…atau haruskah ia bersedih? Karena dari dasar hatinya, dia tetap tidak menginginkan semua ini.

"Aku sedang demam, apa di dalam sana terasa panas? Kau tidak nyaman? Apa kau bisa mendengarku?" Tanya Naruto, pergerakan itu kembali terasa dan Naruto termenung, Perasaannya sungguh kacau saat ini.

.

:: King and Lionheart ::

.

Di tempat lain, Sasuke memimpin team kecilnya berlari, melompat dari dahan ke dahan dengan matanya yang menatap tajam ke depan. Pikirannya tertuju pada Naruto dan bayinya. Dia harus menemukan mereka segera, secepatnya, sebelum hal buruk terjadi. Pencarian itu mengandalkan Juugo, pria itu bisa berkomunikasi dengan hewan dan mereka bisa bertanya arah sehingga pencarian yang terlihat acak itu menuju pada arah yang tepat.

Mengabaikan istirahat, team yang diberi nama Taka itu terus berlari selama 4 hari tanpa jeda. Terlebih setelah mengetahui bahwa Naruto tidak pergi sendiri, ia didampingi oleh seorang pria Alkemis entah siapa namanya membuat Sasuke meradang. Darimana Naruto mengenal pria itu? Siapa dia? Apa hubungannya dengan Naruto? Pemikiran semacam itu membuatnya kesal.

Suigetsu melompat lebih cepat, berusaha berada di dekat Sasuke "Tidakkah sebaiknya kita beristirahat sejenak Yang Mulia?"

Sasuke melirik, melihat wajah lelah Suigetsu dan kembali menatap ke depan. Ya dia juga merasa begitu lelah, stamina yang buruk justru akan menghambat. Sasuke kemudian berhenti dan serempak anggota lainnya turut berhenti di belakangnya.

"Kita bermalam di sini." Ujarnya lalu turun ke bawah, memandang sekitar.

Suigetsu langsung terduduk dan bersandar, Karin pergi mencari hewan buruan untuk makan malam sedangkan Sasuke bertanya pada Juugo yang terdiam menatap burung di punggung tangannya.

"Apa arahnya sudah benar?"

"Ya Yang Mulia, mereka juga pernah bermalam di tempat kita sekarang."

Kemudian Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan, seakan mencari-cari jejak namun dia tidak berhasil merasakan aromanya yang berada di dalam tubuh Naruto yang tertinggal di tempat itu. Aromanya benar-benar sudah musnah dan sejenak itu membuatnya frustasi. Ingin rasanya Sasuke menandai Naruto kembali, membuat pemuda itu selalu berada di dalam tanda kepemilikannya.

' _Dimana kau Naruto?'_

.

:: King and Lionheart ::

.

Demam Naruto sudah turun, dia telah sembuh seperti semula dan perjalanan yang sempat terhambat kembali dilanjutkan. Kiba berjalan di depan sedangkan Naruto menaiki Akamaru, pria itu tampak sebagai pemimpin dalam kawanan kecil mereka. Perjalanan yang dilakukan seharian penuh itu terasa panjang dan melelahkan.

Setelah sembuh dari demam yang menyerang Naruto, mereka bergegas menuju hutan selanjutnya, yaitu Makahaya. Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, hutan Makahaya. Hutan ini jauh lebih luas dan lebat dibanding hutan-hutan sebelumnya, banyak pohon besar menjulang ke langit seakan dahan-dahan saling berebut sinar matahari.

Ada banyak hewan pengerat yang bersembunyi di rimbunan semak birkin. Mencari beri hutan tidak akan sesulit seperti sebelumnya. Hutan ini entah mengapa jauh lebih kaya.

"Kita istirahat disini." Ujar Kiba.

Mereka memilih tempat di dekat sungai, Kiba bergegas mencari kayu bakar sedangkan Naruto bersama Akamaru menunggu di tepi sungai. Akamaru tampak bersemangat melihat sungai bangkit dan berjalan menuju ke tepian, ia mengonggong ke arah Naruto sekali lalu melompat ke arah sungai.

Lama kiranya Akamaru menyelam hingga membuat Naruto berdiri dan memandang sungai dengan khawatir. Namun tiba-tiba dia keluar dengan ikan besar yang berada di moncongnya. Ikan itu nampak berusaha lepas namun Akamaru yang bersemangat melemparkannya ke darat.

"Kau pintar Akamaru!" ujar Naruto. Ia berusaha menangkap ikan yang dilempar Akamaru ke darat dan mengumpulkannya menjadi satu di bawah pohon.

"Guk..guk..guk!" gonggongannya yang penuh semangat membuat Naruto ikut bersemangat pula.

"Kalian bersemangat sekali." Kiba datang dengan setumpuk kayu bakar dan beri hutan, tersenyum senang melihat Naruto menjadi penuh semangat. Jujur saja ia mengkhawatirkan pemuda itu ketika ia menderita demam. Kiba berpendapat bahwa Naruto adalah pemuda yang sangat berani. Dia tidak akan bisa membayangkan jika berada diposisi Naruto.

.

.

Naruto menata kayu bakar sedangkan Kiba duduk di tepi dengan pakaian yang sudah dilepaskan. Ikan-ikan hasil tangkapan sudah dibersihkan dan siap dibakar. Naruto menatap punggung Kiba, menerka-nerka apa yang sedang pria itu pikirkan di dalam kepalanya meski Naruto enggan bertanya agar tidak menganggu pria itu.

Di sisi lain, Kiba merenung di tepi sungai sambil menatap pantulan dirinya dan berpikir mengenai kehidupan awalnya sebagai Barlan. Ia adalah keturunan bangsawan dari kasta yang tidak begitu tinggi meski demikian kehidupan di dalam tembok memang tampak menjanjikan; kekuasaan, kekuatan, hal-hal yang bisa didapatkan dari politik dan uang meski mereka harus patuh pada raja. Raja Sasuke adalah sosok absolut, dia kejam dan tanpa ampun meski beberapa orang setuju bahwa dia memerintah dengan baik dibanding pemerintahan singkat kakaknya. Tapi Kiba berpikir bahwa anggota kerajaan sangatlah rasis, mereka membagi House menjadi tingkatan kasta sejak pemerintahan Raja Madara dan pembagian atas dasar kedekatan para House dengannya yang sampai sekarang masih terus berlangsung. Sasuke hanya melanjutkan apa yang dibuat oleh kakeknya namun dia kemudian menjelma menjadi sosok yang lebih buruk.

Menyeleksi para gadis setiap tahunnya untuk dipaksa mengandung dan meski dia tahu bahwa kutukan tersebut tidak bisa dipatahkan, dia tetap melakukannya dan alhasil para gadis itupun mati. Itu adalah salah satu kebencian Kiba, Sasuke sangat egois. Terlebih genosida yang dia lakukan pada seluruh penyihir Madeira, itu terlalu kejam dan tidak manusiawi. Sasuke juga mengakui hukuman mati di negerinya. Dia melarang kasta rendah untuk menjadi alkemis, mereka hanya boleh menjadi pedagang dan seniman. Dia sangat menganak emaskan penyihir Timur, terlepas bahwa ada banyak kaum penyihir di dalam tembok.

Sasuke melarang perayaan kelahiran bayi. Dia juga melarang kaum Fea memasuki tembok kecuali untuk menjadikan mereka budak dan dijual di pasar, lucunya saat ini dia justru memaksa seorang kaum Fea, dari golongan paling rendah dalam piramida kaum liar untuk mengandung anaknya. Uzumaki adalah kaum pengembala biri, mereka hanya kaum lemah yang tidak bisa bertarung dan Sasuke yang berada di puncak piramida harus turun ke dasar hanya demi seorang anak, dia pasti tahu bahwa jika dia tidak memiliki ahli waris maka Fireland akan jatuh pada masa sebelum Negara ini menjadi satu. Sasuke hanya ingin kekuasaannya berlangsung selamanya meski harus menciptakan tekanan. Bagaimanapun Fireland telah lama dilapisi darah, kedamaian di dalam tembok bagi orang-orang seperti Kiba terasa begitu mencekam dan semua itu karena Sasuke.

Hal-hal dalam renungannya tersebut menghasilkan satu kesimpulan, ia sangat ingin Sasuke mati.

Kiba mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Naruto. Pemuda kurus kecil dengan perut buncit yang mencolok. Kasihan, sungguh kasihan Naruto. Dia adalah korban keegoisan seorang Raja yang biadab.

"Naruto, sedang apa kau?"

Pemuda itu menoleh saat Kiba memakai kembali bajunya dan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Menata alas tidur untukmu."

Kiba berada di depan Naruto "Apa seseorang pernah mengatakan ini untukmu?" Tanya Kiba

"Apa?" Naruto mengerutkan dahinya tanda tidak mengerti.

"Kau sangat berani seperti singa. Naruto, kau seperti jantung singa." Kiba mengacak-acak rambut Naruto dan tersenyum lebar.

Naruto yang dipuji hanya mematung dan heran. Meski tak lama kemudian dia tersenyum dan berbicara "Ya, aku adalah jantung singa." Lalu dia tertawa.

Kiba memperhatikan tawa Naruto, ia berharap pemuda di depannya mendapatkan hidup yang bahagia. Kiba akan berusaha menjaga Naruto. Baginya kini, Naruto adalah adik kecilnya yang menderita.

.

.

.

Perjalanan kembali dilanjutkan menuju lebih dalam lagi ke jantung hutan Makahaya. Kiba kembali memerintah Akamaru untuk berlari kencang, lagi-lagi mencari tempat bersembunyi dari Inarritu. Burung itu benar-benar mesin pencari yang tangguh, ia terbang ribuan mil dari istana Fireland dan di bawah matanya yang tajam dia melacak seluruh daratan yang berada di bawah.

Mereka bersembunyi di antara semak-semak berry dengan jantung berdegup tak menentu. Takut tertanggap oleh pandangan tajam Inarritu. Kiba telah menyiramkan ramuan agar Inarritu terkecoh. Dan tak lama kemudian burung itu pergi.

Mereka keluar dari persembunyian dan Kiba lantas menaikkan Naruto ke atas Akamaru dan berjalan kembali menuju jauh ke dalam hutan. Melintasi serumpun semak dan tupai yang menatap mereka dari dahan-dahan pohon. Kiba berjalan dalam diam meski Naruto dapat melihat matanya memancarkan keresahan. Tak lama kemudian Kiba berhenti dan berbalik cepat.

Menatap ke belakang dan memicingkan mata. Naruto menoleh dan merasa cemas. Tiba-tiba Akamaru mengonggong ke arah semak lebat.

Tak lama kemudian dari balik semak muncullah pantera dengan mata tajam dan lapar. Tampak buas dan berbahaya. Kiba lantas mengambil kunai dari balik bajunya dan bersiap dalam kuda-kuda.

"Lindungi Naruto!" ujarnya pada Akamaru. Kemudian dia maju dan menyerang pantera tersebut.

Mereka terlibat dalam perkelahian hebat, Kiba terluka pada pipi dan bahunya sedangkan si Pantera masih begitu bugar dan bersemangat. Naruto memutuskan turun, sambil memegang perutnya dia berbisik kepada Akamaru yang terung menggonggong sambil menggeram marah.

"Bantu dia Akamaru." Bisik Naruto, anjing itu menoleh dan menatapnya "Aku baik-baik saja." Naruto tersenyum.

Tak menunggu lama Akamaru langsung berlari dan membantu Kiba. Mereka saling membahu.

Pertarungan itu sengit, si Pantera sangat tangguh dan rasa laparnya pasti membuatnya begitu gila. Naruto memejamkan mata dan berdoa. Akamaru mendapat gigitan, Kiba berlari ke arah Akamaru dan tanpa ia ketahui, pantera itu berlari menerkamnya.

"KIBA!" teriak Naruto.

Seberkas cahaya putih datang dan menghantam pantera besar itu lalu. Asal cahaya itu berada di balik semak rindang. Naruto menoleh dan dia terkejut saat melihat seorang pria yang sangat menawan dengan rambut panjang muncul.

Pria itu meliriknya dan Kiba lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah pantera. Hewan buas itu bangkit lalu menggeram ke arahnya, saat ia hendak bergerak. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya kaku. Dan pria lainnya keluar, pria itu memiliki rambut yang dikucir ke belakang.

"Oldja." Ujar si Pria berkucir.

Tak lama kemudian seekor rusa besar datang di belakangnya. Rusa itu berjalan ke arah si Pantera yang tak bisa bergerak. Mata sang rusa menatap pantera dengan tenang. Entah apa yang terjadi namun si Pantera tiba-tiba tenang dan badannya dapat kembali bergerak lalu dia pergi.

Rusa itu mendekati si Pria berkucir sedangkan pria satunya dengan rambut panjang menatapnya.

"Selamat datang di Makahaya." Ujar pria berambut panjang tersebut dengan senyum.

"Neji!" seru Kiba.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangan, menatap Neji yang mengangguk.

Tiba-tiba rusa besar bernama Oldja tersebut mendatanginya, menatap matanya. Mata rusa normal seharusnya bewarna hitam namun rusa tersebut memiliki mata bewarna hijau cerah, begitu indah dan menghipnotis. Oldja memandangnya dengan intens, seakan memasuki pikirannya dan Naruto tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari sepasang mata menakjubkan tersebut. Oldja kemudian mendekatinya dan mengusap perutnya dengan kepalanya. Taklama kemudian dia mundur dan menjauhinya.

Naruto yang terheran-heran hanya menatap Neji dan Shikamaru bergantian.

"Tak apa, Oldja adalah jelmaan dewa. Dia pelindung hutan ini." kata Shikamaru.

Naruto memandang Oldja yang kembali mendekati Shikamaru.

"Nah semuanya, mari kita ke gubukku!" ujar Neji lantas melangkah pergi.

Si Pria berkucir memandang Naruto sejenak, nampak menilai kemudian pergi mengikuti Neji sedangkan Oldja pergi dan menghilang.

Mereka berjalan mengikuti dua pria asing tersebut. Kiba berbisik padanya "Kita menemukannya."

Tanpa mereka sadari, seekor ular putih bersembunyi di balik semak dan melata mengikuti dari belakang sedangkan seekor elang bertengger di dahan mengamati dari sela-sela dahan lebat lalu terbang menjauh.

.

.

.

Tempat tinggal Neji tidak besar, itu hanyalah gubuk sederhana yang terbuat dari batu yang disusun rapi sebagai dinding serta pintu kayu yang kusam dan rumput yang terpotong rapi di depan gubuk. Ada lampu yang digantung di pohon samping gubuk. Sinar matahari dapat langsung menerpa tanpa perlu dihadang oleh dahan-dahan tinggi pepohonan. Saat Naruto masuk, di dalamnya berisi banyak ramuan, kuali, dan tanaman-tanaman herbal.

"Disini hanya ada satu ruang yang disebut kamar, meski hanya sanggup menampung 3 orang. Tapi aku tidak banyak tidur di malam hari." Ujar Neji ramah.

"Aku…" Naruto membuka suara, hendak menjelaskan siapa dia dan apa yang dia inginkan.

"Nanti saja, kita mengobrol saat makan malam. Sekarang bersihkan dirimu." Ujar Neji sambil memberikan pakaian bersih.

.

.

Makan malam itu sederhana, hanya sup labu dan roti kering. Kiba memakan makan malamnya dengan lahap sedangkan pria di samping Neji hanya menikmati makananya dengan bosan. Neji sendiri makan dengan tenang.

"Neji, aku kemari ingin meminta bantuanmu." Naruto membuka suara, Neji menghentikan makannya dan menatap lurus pada Naruto "Namaku Naruto, dari suku Uzumaki. Ini Kiba, dia.."

"Aku tahu siapa dia." Potong Neji "Bantuan apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Bisakah kau membantuku mengugurkan bayi ini?" Naruto menatap penuh keberanian pada Neji.

Mendadak suasana menjadi hening, Kiba dan si Pria di samping Neji dia menatapnya. Tak berapa lama Neji menghela nafas "Boleh aku menyentuh perutmu?"

Naruto mengangguk.

Neji menyentuh perut Naruto, bergumam semacam _'Byakugan'_ dan matanya tiba-tiba menajam dengan otot mata yang menonjol. Dahi Neji berkerut lalu ia menatap Naruto.

"Ini mustahil, Kyuubi melindungi bayi ini. Jika kau ingin dia mati, maka kau juga harus mati Naruto." Jelas Neji "Mengapa kau ingin membunuhnya?"

"Ini bayi Sasuke, aku dipaksa mengandung bayinya. Dia merubahku menjadi monster, aku manusia biasa…aku laki-laki. Bagaimana bisa laki-laki mengandung?" Naruto menjelaskan dengan menggebu-gebu.

"Tentu saja bisa, seperti itulah sihir." Ujar Neji tenang "Tidakkah kau menyayanginya? Setengah dari dirinya adalah dirimu. Dia hidup bersamamu, kalian satu. Dia bergantung padamu, bayi itu akan berbeda jika kau membesarkannya dengan cara berbeda. Jika kau marah ketika orang yang kau sayangi dibunuh, lalu bagaimana dengan dia? Dia akan menangis di alam lain melihat ibunya sendiri membunuhnya. Dia tidak bersalah untuk menanggung semua kebencianmu." Jelas Neji. Membuat Naruto terdiam.

"Aku melihat kalian sejak keluar dari Hutan Charro, perjalanan jauh dari Timur hanya untuk membunuh seorang bayi tak bersalah sangat tidak rasional. Kuharap kau mengurungkan niatmu itu, karena aku pun tidak bisa membantumu dengan hal ini." imbuh Neji, kemudian wajahnya yang serius berubah menjadi lembut kembali "Aku lupa tidak mengenalkan kalian pada temanku, dia Shikamaru. Dari suku Elijah." Jelasnya sambil memperkenalkan pria di sampingnya.

"Nara, aku bukan dari Elijah." Pria itu bersungut dan Neji tertawa.

"Ayahnya berasal dari klan Nara, tapi dia memiliki lebih banyak kemampuan Elijah dari ibunya." Jelas Neji.

Naruto terkagum-kagum menatap Shikamaru, baru kali ini dia bertemu dengan salah satu suku terkuat yang pernah ada. Elijah, pengendali bayangan.

Pintu tiba-tiba terbuka, sesosok pria muncul dengan kepala yang dan wajah yang ditutup.

"Ah, ada tamu?" Tanya pria itu.

"Dia Naruto dan Barlan, kau mengingat Barlan?"

"Yeah, orang dari persaudaraan Allucard, lama tidak mendengar tentang House of Inuzuka." Ujar pria itu.

Kiba hanya mengangguk sebagai salam "Tolong panggil aku Kiba saja."

"Namanya Shino, dia dari House of Aburame." Terang Neji.

"Kupikir kau tidak perlu menyebutkan klanku, Neji. Aku telah lama membuang kastaku." Ujar Shino lalu duduk dan mengambil sup, memakannya dalam diam.

Kiba menarik kursi, berdiri dan keluar untuk menghampiri Akamaru, memberinya makan. Kemudian masuk dan bersandar di pintu.

"Sejujurnya aku pun memiliki permintaan padamu Neji…bantu aku membunuh Sasuke. Raja terkutuk itu sangat semena-mena. Tidak hanya pada bocah ini, tapi juga pada Allucard." Ujar Kiba.

"Aku bukan Allucard." Ujar Neji dingin.

"Kau bagian dari Hyuga! Dan meski kau bukan bagian dari persaudaraan, tapi kau tetap Hyuga. Sasuke tidak hanya mengekang Allucard, dia juga membunuh sepupumu tersayang. Hinata dipenggal, kepalanya dipajang disalah satu gerbang menara istananya. Dan kau disini hanya diam?" Kiba menggeram marah "Kaummu Madeira dimusnahkan, kita hidup di bawah tirani. Ataukah menurutmu melarikan diri dan bersembunyi selamanya di hutan ini kau sebut sebagai hidup?" Kiba merangsek maju, mencengkram pakaian Neji yang terdiam.

"Dia membunuh Hinata?" Tanya Neji tak percaya.

"Ya, kau tanya pada Naruto. Dia melihat dengan matanya sendiri."

Neji melirik kepada Naruto, dan wajah sedih pemuda di hadapannya menjelaskan segalanya.

"Aku pernah memintanya kabur denganku…Hinata menolak, dia lebih mementingkan Allucard. Aku benci pada persaudaraan itu, kalian memasukkan Hyuga dalam kemelut hingga Sasuke menduga bahwa masih ada satu penyihir Madeira yang tersisa. Aku melarikan diri, paman bahkan membantu dan berharap suatu hari nanti aku bisa melindungi Hinata dan Hanabi…aku..sangat tidak berguna." Kabar itu mengejutkannya seperti petir di siang bolong, Neji berdiri dan menjauh. Menyisakan orang-orang yang duduk terdiam.

Tanpa mereka sadari, dari semak-semak diluar gubuk, seekor ular melata dan bersembunyi dalam kegelapan.

.

:: King and Lionheart ::

.

Sesosok pria duduk bersila, wajahnya tenang dengan kedua matanya yang tertutup. Tampak berkonsentrasi atau bersemedi di atas batu besar di dalam gua. Tak lama kemudian ia membuka mata, menatap lurus ke depan dan sharingannya bersinar dalam gelap. Tidak sia-sia dia mengirimkan Inarritu dan Manda untuk mencari jejak Naruto. Binatang yang menyerang Kiba dan Naruto siang tadi membuat mereka tertangkap oleh mata Inarritu dan Manda kemudian mengikuti jejak mereka.

"Makahaya." Ujar Sasuke

Ia mengerutkan dahinya, informasi yang didapat Manda langsung terkirim ke pikiran Sasuke. Ia bisa melihat dengan siapa saja Naruto berada kini. Seorang Alkemis Allucard, Aburame, suku Elijah, dan satu orang lainnya membuatnya mendesis sengit, _Madeira. Bagaimana bisa masih ada yang tersisa?_

Dahinya berkerut, merasa kesal dalam hatinya ketika Naruto meminta bantuan pada penyihir itu untuk membunuh anaknya. Bocah itu benar-benar kelewatan. Ia mengeratkan kepalan tangannya kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menuju anak buahnya yang berada di sekitar perapian.

"Besok pagi, kita berangkat menuju hutan Makahaya." Ujarnya.

Matanya menatap tajam pada kobaran api, bayangan wajah Naruto yang tengah hamil besar memenuhi malamnya.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang hening, team Taka bersiap dengan perjalanan mereka. Inarritu bertengger di bahu Sasuke sementara ia menatap anak buahnya, matanya tajam sambil mengenggam pedangnya yang masih tersarung.

"Bunuh siapapun yang menghalangi jalan. Misi ini adalah membawa Naruto dan anakku kembali dengan selamat." Kata Sasuke sambil menatap anak buahnya yang berlutut di depannya.

"Kami mengerti Yang Mulia." Ujar Suigetsu, Karin, dan Juugo bersama.

Inarritu terbang ke langit, berputar-putar. Sasuke membaca mantra dan membuka segel. Inarritu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi burung raksasa. Turun ke tanah dan team Taka melangkah menaikinya dan membawanya menuju hutan Makahaya.

.

:: King and Lionheart ::

.

Naruto menghampiri Neji, pria itu berdiri dan tengah sibuk meramu sesuatu. Rambutnya yang panjang diikat dan wajahnya nampak serius.

Naruto merogoh bajunya, memberikan Neji sebuah medali yang pernah diberikan Hinata padanya.

"Ini milik Hinata, dia yang menyuruhku untuk datang padamu ketika aku dalam kesulitan."

Neji menerimanya, terdiam dan wajahnya bersedih. Tak lama kemudian dia menatap Naruto "Aku akan membantu kalian, aku akan membantu untuk membunuh Sasuke."

Naruto tersenyum cerah dan mengangguk.

"Aku memang tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk mengalahkannya, tapi kita bisa membangkitkan Akefia Gaara, dewa tanah hitam. Jika kita meminta bantuan Akefia Gaara, maka kita masih memiliki kesempatan untuk menang." Jelas Neji.

"Membangkitkan dewa?" Tanya Naruto terkejut. Bagaimana bisa mereka membangkitkan seorang Dewa?

"Dia adalah makhluk setengah dewa, nyaris sama seperti Sasuke. Kita harus menyeberang ke Benua Hitam. Membangkitkan Akefia Gaara yang tersegel di bawah tanah Benua Hitam dan meminta bantuannya." Kata Neji.

Di balik bayangan, seekor ular melata pergi setelah mendengar percakapan mereka. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah pisau perak terlempar ke arahnya, mengenai kepalanya dan dia menggeliat lalu hilang menjadi abu.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Naruto terkejut ketika Neji tiba-tiba saja melemparkan pisau ke arah pojok dan seekor ular nampak kesakitan dan lenyap.

"Celaka." Ujar Neji "Sasuke mengetahui dimana kita berada, dia sudah pasti mengetahui rencana ini." Neji bergegas menuju ke arah ruang tengah dimana yang lainnya berkumpul.

"Sasuke menyusupkan Manda dan dia tahu dimana kita. Cepat berkemas! Kita pergi ke Benua Hitam malam ini juga." Jelas Neji.

Kiba terkesiap "Kau ingin kita menyebrang ke Benua Hitam?"

"Ya." Kemudian tanpa banyak bertanya lagi, Shikamaru dan Shino juga ikut bersiap.

Neji masuk ke dalam dan mengambil beberapa peralatan, dia mengambil jubahnya dan memberikan salah satu mantel dan memakaikannya ke Naruto.

Persiapan itu begitu cepat, seakan-akan mengejar waktu sebelum kematian menangkap. Mereka harus pergi dari benua Weiss malam ini juga.

.

:: King and Lionheart ::

.

Kepakan sayap terdengar memenuhi langit. Si Raja langit, makhluk pengintai Fireland yang melegenda terbang dengan cepat menuju ujung barat. Inarritu yang besar berfokus pada ujung langit mengantarkan Tuannya menuju pada tempat tujuan mereka. Dia adalah binatang magis, tahunan lalu Sasuke menyelamatkannya dari badai Gunung Oscar yang mematikan. Mereka berteman dan Inarritu memutuskan untuk mengabdi pada Sasuke.

"Berhenti!" perintah Sasuke.

Burung raksasa itu berhenti, mengibas-kibaskan sayapnya sedangkan Sasuke berpikir sejenak. Berkonsentrasi pada benaknya. Suara dalam kepalanya memberikan informasi-informasi baru yang berhasil dikumpulkan oleh Manda.

 _Akefia Gaara? Benua hitam? Dewa?_

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Karin "Apa kau tahu siapa Akefia Gaara?"

Karin melebarkan matanya, terkejut dengan pertanyaan mendadak tersebut. Tak lama kemudian ia mengangguk.

"Akefia Gaara adalah dewa tanah hitam. 3000 tahun yang lalu dia disegel oleh Mopasca di Benua Hitam karena menimbulkan kerusakan di bumi. Dia tidak seutuhnya Dewa, dia setengah Dewa. Legenda mengatakan dia keponakan Aeera, Dewi padang pasir. Tapi Dewa dan Dewi adalah legenda, mereka tidak boleh ikut campur urusan makhluk fana." Jelas Karin.

Sasuke terdiam "Bagaimana Mopasca menyegelnya?"

"Dengan es dan api, segel tenggara." Ujar Karin.

 _Itu segel yang sulit,_ pikir Sasuke. Tapi kemudian dia menyeringai. _Mereka meminta bantuan makhluk itu untuk membunuhnya? Ini akan sangat menarik._

"Juugo, kemana arah ke Benua Hitam?"

"Melewati ujung barat benua Weiss, 20 mil dari lepas pantai Weiss. Sedikit ke arah barat daya." Jelas Juugo "Yang Mulia, menuju ke sana membutuhkan perjalanan yang panjang. Bolehkah hamba tahu untuk apa?"

"Mereka menuju Benua Hitam untuk membangkitkan Akefia Gaara." Jelas Sasuke.

"Membangkitkan Akefia Gaara? Mereka gila." Pekik Karin.

"Suaramu birisik, Karin." Sindir Suigetsu.

Sasuke dia sejenak untuk berpikir kemudian ia melirik ke barat, sharingannya aktif merasakan aura sihir menyelubungi ujung barat. Si Penyihir Madeira itu pastilah membentengi hutannya. Tapi itu tidak penting lagi sekarang, tujuannya bukan lagi Makahaya tapi Benua Hitam. Entah siapa Akefia Gaara itu, tapi tujuannya adalah membawa Naruto dan anaknya kembali padanya.

.

.

.

:: tbc ::

What's on your mind?


	6. Chapter 6

**King and Lionheart**

 **Story©Ivyluppin**

 **Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Main pair : Sasunaru**

.

 _Head vs heart. I am scared of being in love._

 _._

 **(Maaf klo masih ada typo, aku sudah pusing membaca ulang. Semoga kalian mengerti** **)**

 _._

.

Naruto : 18th

Sasuke : 29th

.

Bab VI

.

Mereka bergegas menuju ke arah pantai. Neji memakai sihir untuk meminta bantuan Arai, binatang magis yang berwujud burung bangau yang besar. Mereka menaiki Arai dan terbang dengan cepat. Naruto mencuri pandang ke arah Neji, pria itu menatap tajam ke depan dengan wajah serius. Kiba berdiri di sampingnya sambil memegangi pundaknya, seolah melindungi Naruto dan menjaganya agar tidak jatuh.

Shino membalikkan tubuh menatap ke belakang. Ia merentangkan tangannya dan tiba-tiba ratusan serangga keluar dari celah lengannya dan terbang menuju belakang. Sedangkan Neji dan Shikamaru hanya meliriknya dalam diam.

Neji membalikkan pandangan, ia mengangkat satu tangannya dan membaca mantra. Tiba-tiba angin bertiup dan membentuk gapura besar di depan jalan masuk hutan Makahaya. Seakan membuat perisai.

"Ini akan menghambatnya jika mereka sampai di hutan ini. Semoga dia tidak membawa penyihir bersamanya." ujar Neji kemudian kembali berkonsentrasi ke depan.

"Lebih cepat!"Arai memekik dan mengepakkan sayapnya lebih cepat.

Naruto merapatkan mantelnya dan memandang perutnya. Ia menyentuh perutnya dan berharap.

' _Jangan biarkan dia menangkap kita.'_

.

.

.

Mereka telah sampai di ujung benua Weiss. Neji mengeluarkan tulang belulang dari tasnya. Meletakkannya di tepian laut kemudian memejamkan mata. Membaca mantra, lautan yang tenang beriak dan menyeret tulang-tulang itu ke tengah lautan. Tak lama kemudian suara gemuruh terdengar dan sesosok kapal raksasa muncul dari dalam lautan. Kapal itu terbuat dari tulang belulang.

Neji menoleh "Ayo!"

.

.

Berlayar di tengah malam, di bawah bintang-bintang barat daya yang bersinar terang, beberapa membentuk gugusan asing yang tidak ia ketahui namanya. Di masa kecilnya, ibunya pernah menceritakannya mengenai gugusan bintang atau menyuruhnya menghitung bintang-bintang ketika ia tidak bisa tidur, meski pada hitungan yang tak lebih dari 25 Naruto telah jatuh tertidur.

Air laut yang hitam mengantarkannya mengarungi samudra yang luas, gelombang dan riak air yang pecah di bawah lambung kapal terlihat mengerikan. Angin malam yang bertiup memainkan rambut Naruto. Dulu rambutnya sempat panjang namun Sasuke memotongnya dengan paksa. Pria itu memaksanya untuk melupakan sukunya yang menurutnya rendah. Bagi Uzumaki, rambut yang panjang merupakan rasa bangga, kini entah kebanggaan macam apa yang masih tersisa dalam dirinya.

Benarkah ia seberani singa seperti kata Kiba? Pantaskah ia disebut jantung singa? Terkadang Naruto merasa tak ubahnya bayi singa yang kehilangan giginya. Dia takut pada Sasuke. Pria itu adalah mimpi buruknya.

Naruto menyentuh perutnya, menimbang-nimbang sejenak.

"Kupikir aku tidak akan membunuhmu, kau tidak salah, dialah yang salah. Kau tidak akan menjadi seperti dia kan?" ujarnya pada bayi dalam perutnya.

.

.

:: King and Lionheart ::

.

.

Sasuke telah tiba di hutan Makahaya, ujung benua haruslah melewati hutan ini. Namun ketika akan melewati hutan tersebut, Inarritu berhenti, tampak kesulitan untuk melewatinya seakan ada tembok tak kasat mata yang menghalanginya.

"Yang Mulia, mereka membentenginya dengan sihir. Ijinkan hamba menanganinya." Ujar Karin, Sasuke memberinya anggukan dan mundur.

Karin merentangkan tangannya, membaca mantra untuk mematahkan sihir tersebut. Matanya berubah menjadi biru ketika ia mencoba menghancurkan sihir Neji. Sasuke melihatnya dalam diam dan menanti, tidak akan butuh waktu lama untuk menghancurkan penghalang tersebut. Karin adalah anak didik Kabuto, seorang penyihir timur yang berbakat sedangkan Suigetsu adalah alkemis. Di sisi lain Juugo adalah setengah siluman, pada masa remajanya pria itu mengorbankan setengah jiwanya pada siluman untuk mendapatkan kekuatan. Bagi Sasuke, tim ini sempurna.

Penghalang tersebut berhasil diruntuhkan, dan pemandangan hutan Makahaya yang hijau membentang sejauh puluhan hektar. Sasuke memandang hutan tersebut dan sharingannya menemukan sebuah gubuk di tengah hutan. Ia memutuskan melompat dari Inarritu lalu menjelma menjadi sosok bersayap dan terbang menuju gubuk tersebut, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya penasaran.

"Tunggu sampai aku kembali!" titahnya.

.

.

Tiba di depan gubuk, matanya menginvansi seluruh arah kemudian ia melangkah masuk. Jadi disinilah tempat penyihir terakhir Madeira sembunyi selama bertahun-tahun, dia benar-benar merasa dikelabuhi. Ia memejamkan matanya, merasakan aroma Naruto yang samar diantara udara yang menggantung. Istri kecilnya disini, atau pernah disini. Rasa kesal kembali muncul dalam dirinya, lihat saja ketika Naruto telah kembali padanya. Ia akan memasung pemuda itu dan mengurungnya di kamar kemudian membentenginya dengan sihir hingga Naruto tidak akan lepas lagi sampai anaknya lahir ke dunia.

Sasuke keluar dan terkejut melihat seekor rusa besar berjalan ke arahnya. Mata rusa itu sangat indah, bewarna hijau seperti batu jade. Rusa itu mendekatinya, Sasuke menyadari bahwa itu bukan rusa biasa. Namun ia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya. Mereka berpandangan lama, tiba-tiba rusa yang ternyata Oldja tersebut meniupkan sesuatu ke arah Sasuke. Cahaya bewarna hijau tersebut masuk ke dalam keningnya dan seketika membuat kepalanya sakit.

"Pergilah dari hutanku!" Ujar si Rusa.

Sasuke menahan rasa sakitnya kemudian menatap si Rusa dengan amarah. Api hitam tiba-tiba muncul, membakar sang Rusa dan Rusa malang tersebut terkapar lalu tewas. Tubuhnya perlahan hilang dan menjelma menjadi ratusan kupu-kupu yang bercahaya.

"Sialan." Maki Sasuke.

Ia menjelma menjadi sosok dengan sayap di punggungnya, terbang lalu menyemburkan api dan membakar gubuk tersebut, lantas ia kembali kepada Inarritu dan menyuruhnya pergi menuju ujung benua.

Saat cukup jauh dari hutan, Sasuke melangkah ke ujung tubuh Inarritu, memandang hutan tersebut dengan sengit. Ia memejamkan matanya dan sesaat sharingan berubah menjadi sepasang rinnengan yang bersinar keji.

Sasuke membentangkan tangannya lalu berujar tenang " _Shinra-tensei!"_

Seketika ledakan besar terjadi dan nyala api tiba-tiba membakar setiap sudut Makahaya. Membuatnya menjelma menjadi lautan api yang mengerikan yang menjadikan Makahaya perlahan musnah.

Juugo memandang hutan tersebut dalam diam meski ia merasa begitu iba pada para penghuni hutan, binatang-binatang tak bersalah itu harus menanggung amarah Sasuke yang muncul entah karena apa.

"Karin, apa kau merasakan sihir aneh dalam diriku?" Tanya Sasuke.

Karin menatapnya dan berkonsentrasi "Tidak Yang Mulia. Anda sama seperti sebelumnya." Ujar Karin.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, hamba berani bersumpah."

Sasuke melirik ke arah hutan yang sudah tak pantas disebut hutan kembali. _Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan padaku rusa sialan?_

.

.

:: King and Lionheart ::

.

.

Perjalan itu membutuhkan waktu berhari-hari. Dalam hitungan Naruto mungkin sekitar 2 minggu hingga mereka tiba di Benua Hitam. Benua Hitam tidak tampak seperti apa yang dibayangkan Naruto di dalam kepalanya. Benua itu tidak berbeda dengan Weiss hanya saja nyaris setengah wilayahnya merupakan hutan belantara.

Usai Neji membaca mantra dan membuat Arai yang mengantar mereka berubah semakin kecil dan transparan lalu lama-lama menghilang, Naruto merasakan tendangan di perutnya. Dia meremas pakaian Kiba karena tendangan tersebut begitu kuat.

Telapak tangan Kiba menyentuh perut Naruto dan tendangan itu semakin terasa, Kiba meliriknya dengan wajah heran.

"Mungkin dia tahu bahwa kau bermaksud untuk membunuh ayahnya, dia tidak terima." Ujar Neji.

Alis Naruto mengerut, dengan wajah sedih dia mengelus perutnya. Dalam hati dia berkata _"tidak apa-apa, kau masih memilikiku. Aku dan kau sudah cukup."_

Lama-lama tendangan dalam perut Naruto memelan dan Naruto memandang kawanannya dengan senyum.

Neji melangkah mendahului mereka memasuki belantara hutan, memimpin dengan pasti seolah dia memiliki kompas di dalam matanya sedangkan yang lain menyusul.

.

.

Neji menjelaskan bahwa Benua Hitam terdiri dari 70% hutan yang mengelilingi wilayahnya, namun wilayah bagian tengah adalah gurun pasir. Wilayah yang banyak dikatakan orang sebagai tempat munculnya para makhluk astral, meski tidak semengerikan bayangannya, tempat ini memang terasa berbeda. Udara, tanah, angin, semua terasa berbeda. bagi Naruto yang orang biasa, ia merasa ada ketakutan di dasar hatinya. Sebaliknya, Neji merasa paling senang karena dia berkata bahwa hawa benua tersebut membuat kekuatan sihirnya berada dikondisi paling prima.

Mereka melompat dari dahan ke dahan menuju ke arah utara, Neji mengatakan bahwa kekuataan Akefia Gaara adalah pasir. Dahulu kala benua ini hanya berisi hutan saja namun ketika Akefia disegel maka sejak saat itu pertengahan wilayah menjadi gurun pasir.

.

.

Perjalanan menuju wilayah padang pasir memakan waktu dua hari. Menuju wilayah utara dari sisi hutan barat laut tidak memakan waktu lebih lama. Terkadang mereka menggunakan Arai untuk mengakali waktu.

Tibalah mereka pada padang pasir yang luas, diujungnya mereka bisa melihat hutan-hutan kembali lebat menuju jauh ke ufuk utara.

Neji melangkah untuk membuat sebuah pola di tanah lalu menyiraminya dengan cairan entah apa. Ia menyuruh semuanya menyingkir kecuali Naruto. Pria itu membaca mantra dengan wajah memerah seakan-akan mantra-mantra itu menghisap tenaganya.

Lingkaran sihir itu bersinar, membentuk sebuah gerbang dan Neji meraih tangan Naruto. Melukai tangan pemuda itu hingga darah menetes di dalam lingkaran sihir.

"Maaf." Ujar Neji ketika melihat Naruto meringis perih.

Lingkaran tersebut kemudian memancarkan cahaya merah yang mengerikan. Tak lama suara raungan terdengar menyeramkan.

Naruto mundur beberapa langkah memandang takut. Bayi dalam perutnya menendang-nendang seakan dia merasakan firasat buruk.

Sebuah tangan terjulur dan merangkak bangkit seakan sosok itu baru saja bangkit dari alam kuburnya.

Dia tampak seperti manusia biasa dengan tubuh tinggi dan bola mata tajam, rambutnya yang merah terlihat membara diterbangkan angin. Ada sebuah gentong besar di balik tubuhnya. Ketika sepasang mata jade itu menatap padanya, pria itu menyeringai.

"Kau melepaskan segelku?" suaranya dingin dan berbahaya.

"Ya." Jawab Neji. Ia maju dua langkah "Kami ingin meminta bantuanmu."

Akefia Gaara mengangkat alisnya memberikan tatapan tertarik "Aku tidak membantu siapapun."

"Anggap saja ini balas budi karena kami melepaskanmu." Shikamaru menimpali.

"Manusia rendah! Aku bahkan bisa membunuh kalian semua dengan mudah." Geram Gaara merasa tersinggung.

"Tolong." Naruto membuka suaranya "Yang meminta mereka memanggilmu adalah aku, jadi jika kau ingin membunuh seseorang maka itu adalah aku. Tapi itu tidak akan mendatangkan apapun untukmu."

Gaara mendekati Naruto, memandang pemuda itu penuh minat "Kau mengingatkanku tentang Haru, pemuda lemah yang penuh tekat. Sayang Mopasca sialan itu tidak membiarkanku memiliki adiknya tersayang." Gaara mengangkat dagu Naruto "Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"Bunuh Uchiha Sasuke." Ujar Naruto lantang.

"Kenapa harus?"

"Dia menghancurkan hidupku, dia penguasa yang kejam."

"Itu bukan alasan, aku juga kejam dan menjadi kejam itu menyenangkan." Gaara tertawa "Dengar! Kubunuh dia untukmu tapi sebagai gantinya berikan jantungmu untukku."

Naruto gemetaran dan Gaara melihatnya tertawa terbahak-bahak "Tidak sayang, kau tidak akan mati. Kau tetap hidup tanpa jantungmu, hanya saja kau akan menjadi milikku."

"Baik." Jawab Naruto.

Teman-temannya terkesiap dengan persetujuan Naruto.

Gaara menyeringan, mendekatkan dirinya pada Naruto dan mengelus pipinya "Kau sangat mirip dengan Haru." Ujar Gaara dan tangannya naik ke dada Naruto. Menekannya hingga tangan itu menerobos dadanya dan masuk hingga menyentuh tulang rusuk Naruto. Pemuda itu mencengkram pakaian Gaara, merasa sesak meski tidak ada sakit disana.

"Tenanglah." Bisik Gaara.

Naruto mengigil dengan nafas yang putus-putus saat Gaara mengenggam jantungnya, ditatapnya pria bermata jade yang bersinar tajam itu.

Saat Gaara akan menarik jantung itu keluar, sebuah petir menyambarnya dan Gaara terpental beberapa meter.

Naruto terjatuh di tanah dengan wajah pucat dan ketika dia mendengar hardikan, dia tahu siapa yang datang.

"Bocah bodoh!"

Sasuke dan kawan-kawannya datang dengan wajah yang tidak ingin ia jabarkan. Pria itu benar-benar marah.

Gaara bangkit dan memandang Sasuke dengan seringaian "Coba kutebak, ini Uchiha Sasuke itu?"

Meski tidak perlu jawaban, Gaara tahu dia benar.

Sasuke maju dengan wajah tanpa emosinya meski dia memandang Gaara dengan dingin.

Akefia Gaara tersenyum kejam "Menarik."

.

.

:: King and Lionheart ::

.

.

Jenis pertarungan itu tidak pernah terlintas sedikitpun dalam bayangannya. Pertarungan yang pernah dilihatnya adalah ketika dua orang pemuda saling melempar tonjokkan hingga berdarah dan kepala suku langsung datang dan memisahkan. Di tempat ini, dia seperti melihat para monster saling menghancurkan dengan kekuatan yang mengerikan.

Sasuke bergerak cepat dengan serangannya yang bertubi-tubi. Melemparkan bola api dan listrik sedangkan Gaara dengan benteng pasirnya berusaha bertahan dan menyerang. Kecepatan mereka menyerupai kilat.

" _Suna no tate"_ gumamnya ketika Sasuke melemparkan api ke arahnya dan seketika perisai pasir mengelilingi dan melindungi Gaara.

Usai perisai itu menghilang, Gaara menggerakkan tangannya dan kaki Sasuke terikat oleh pasir, kemudian ia mengangkat tangannya _"Sabaku Sõtaisõ"_ dan sekejap sebuah Piramida seperti mengubur Sasuke di dalamnya dengan beberapa materi lapisan yang berturut-turut dan memenjarakannya.

Perlahan ia mengepalkan tangannya, dan bentuk piramida itu seperti mengompres Sasuke. Mata Gaara menyipit kemudian suara ledakan terdengar keras

DUUAARR!

Sasuke berdiri diatas reruntuhan pasir yang membentuk seperti karang, mengeras. Matanya berubah bengis dan sesosok ular raksasa muncul dibelakang Sasuke. Tampak mengerikan dengan lidahnya yang menjulur.

"Sasuke, musuhmu yang ini terlihat menarik." Ujar ular itu dengan suaranya yang berdesis dan berbahaya.

"Habisi dia, Manda!" ujar Sasuke.

Manda maju dengan cepat dan menyerang Gaara dengan membabi buta, setengah dewa itu tampak bertahan dengan pasirnya. Sasuke masih berdiri sambil mengamati, ia melirik pada anak buahnya yang tengah bertarung, kemudian matanya beralih memandang Naruto yang terdiam, dia tahu bahwa pemuda itu gemetaran menatap semua pertarungan menakutkan ini di depan matanya.

"AAARRGHH."

Teriakan Manda mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke. Ekor ular besar tersebut ditebas.

Tak mau tinggal diam, dia ia maju menyerang Gaara _"Chidori Senbon",_ puluhan jarum petir menghujam Gaara dan ketika Gaara membuat pertahanan untuk semua jarum itu, Sasuke menyerangnya dari kelengahan pertahanan itu sendiri, memberikan _Goken_ atau pukulan kuat yang bisa menghancurkan tulang. Wajah Gaara terlempar ke samping dan sudut bibirnya berdarah.

Gaara diam sejenak, mendapati dia berdarah membuatnya tertawa senang "Inilah yang kuidam-idamkan, musuh yang tangguh." Gaara menatap Sasuke "Kau sungguh menyenangkan."

Gaara mengarahkan tangan kanannya _"Sabaku Rõ"_ Pasir kemudian berusaha mengejar dan menangkap Sasuke. Dengan lincah pria itu menghindar, namun Gaara justru tersenyum licik _"Sabaku Rõ"_ gumamnya dan pasir yang lain mengarah kepada Naruto. Pemuda tanpa perlindungan itu berdiri kaku dengan mata membelalak terkejut ketika pasir-pasir Gaara mengincarnya.

Sasuke mengumpat kesal, dia membuat bunshin dan secepat kilat menyelamatkan Naruto sebelum pasir-pasir itu mencengkram tubuhnya.

Ia melompat dan menghindar dengan Naruto berada di gendongannya. Sedangkan Sasuke yang lain menghancurkan jurus Gaara dan mendekati mereka.

Naruto tersengal oleh keterkejutannya, tanpa sadar dia mengeratkan pegangan pada pakaian Sasuke.

"Kau sungguh merepotkan."Ujar Sasuke sinis sambil memandang Naruto. Matanya memandang perut Naruto dan dia senang bahwa bayinya baik-baik saja. Dia tak sempat memeriksa keadaan Naruto ketika mereka tiba dan harus sial dengan berhadapan dengan monster yang mereka sebut setengah dewa.

Ketika Manda berhasil dikalahnya dan menghilang menjadi kepulan asap, seketika itu juga Sasuke yang menggendongnya berubah menjadi ular yang berdiri di depan Naruto, tampak melindungi. Dan percikan nyala api hitam terlihat membakar tubuh Gaara. Kemudian Sasuke yang asli mengalihkan pandangan padanya, melihat air mata darah mengaliri matanya. Sasuke tidak memandangnya lama, dia bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun kemudian meski air mata darah itu mengejutkan bagi Naruto, perubahan sepasang mata merah itu jauh lebih menakutkan. Membentuk lipatan-lipatan kornea. Rinnegan.

Gaara yang berhasil melepaskan diri dari api yang membakarnya. Dia tersenyum keji dan matanya nampak membunuh.

Kemudian perlahan tubuhnya dikelilingi oleh pasir, dan tubuh aslinya kemudian terlihat pingsan dan kengerian lainnya tampak begitu nyata. Seekor monster besar meraung. Begitu besar dengan mata hitamnya dan tubuh pasirnya.

Sasuke menyeringai melihatnya, dan tak lama kemudian tubuh sasuke seakan dilindungi oleh sesuatu. Sesosok tengkorak besar yang muncul dengan tulang rusuk, kemudian dilapisi oleh otot, kulit, dan baju armor dengan membawa pedang dan perisai raksasa. Dirinya diselimuti oleh api ungu yang membara dan pandangan Sasuke tak kalah keji.

.

.

.

Di sisi lain, Karin masih menyerang Neji dengan membabi buta. Kiba dan Akamaru melawan Suigetsu serta tak jauh beda Juugo melawan Shino dan Shikamaru. Masing-masing bertarung dengan keras. Di dalam hati Naruto berharap semua teman-temannya baik-baik saja. Dia berharap teman-temannya menang.

Pandangannya beralih pada pertarungan Sasuke dan Gaara. Begitu dahsyat dan mematikan. Naruto berharap tidak ada pemenang dari keduanya, dia berharap mereka berdua tewas. Mereka terlalu mengerikan untuk bertahan hidup.

.

.

Ular yang mengawasinya berubah kembali menjadi bunshin Sasuke. Kemudian berubah menjadi monster buruk rupa yang memiliki sayap, tanpa aba-aba ia menggendong Naruto dan terbang. Ia mungkin berpikir bahwa di langit jauh lebih aman. Bunshin yang lain muncul lalu membuat perlindungan di sekitar mereka.

Mereka tak saling berbicara, Naruto enggan berbicara dengan jelmaan ular. Meski sesungguhnya dia hanya terlalu takut untuk membuka suara.

.

.

Juugo telah berubah menjadi sesosok monster dan meninju tanah dibawahnya, membuat retakan besar dan Shino yang tidak siap terperosok. Juugo berlari menuju Shino dan dicegah oleh jurus bayangan Shikamaru. Mengunci gerakan pria besar itu. Juugo mendengus kesal, dia meraung berusaha melepaskan diri dari jurus itu dan saking kuat tenaganya Shikamaru terseret dan tertarik. Dengan cepat Juugo berlari ke arah Shikamaru dan meninjunya. Membuat pria itu kehilangan tiga giginya dan muntah darah. Dia meninjunya lagi hingga retakan tulang leher terdengar mengerikan. Shikamaru terkapar.

Kemudian dirinya beralih ke arah Shino yang meronta, serangga-serangganya berusaha menariknya. Ketika Juugo mendekat, serangga itu mengelilingi tubuh Juugo, menyiksanya dengan sengatan-sengatan. Hal itu memberikan Shino waktu untuk menolong dirinya sendiri.

Juugo mengeluarkan raungan kembali, tenaga dalamnya membuat serangga Shino terpental. Juugo menatap Shino dengan marah, tubuhnya penuh darah seakan habis tercabik dan nafasnya menderu antara rasa sakit dan kesal bukan main.

Dia berlari begitu cepat, memberikan banyak sekali tonjokan. Shino berusaha menghalaunya dengan semua serangganya dan sebelum pria itu menggerakkan tangannya, Juugo memegang tangan itu mematahkan tangannya dan sebuah teriakan menyakitkan terdengar.

Dari atas Naruto menoleh dan memandang ngeri "SHINOO!" ia memberontak dalam gendongan bunshin Sasuke. Namun Sasuke mengeratkan pegangannya.

"Temanmu akan mati dan kau tahu itu." Ujar bunshin Sasuke.

"Tidak..TIDAAKK!" rontaannya semakin kuat dan Sasuke terpaksa menggunakan genjutsu untuk menenangkannya. Rontaan itu berhenti dan seketika Naruto berubah selayaknya boneka.

.

.

Di sisi lain, usai mematahkan lengannya, Juugo mencengkram kepala Shino. Memutarnya dan menariknya hingga putus. Cipratan darah membasahi wajahnya yang datar.

Kemudian dia beralih mendatangi Shikamaru yang sekarat, dan melakukan hal yang sama yang dilakukannya pada Shino.

.

.

.

Tak jauh beda dengan itu, Karin membuat Neji terdesak. Menekan sihirnya dan jauh sebelum Neji menguasai sihir terlarang. Kabuto telah mengajarinya sihir hitam. Perbedaan kemampuan Karin dan Neji telah terlihat ketika Neji tidak bisa menangkal serangan Karin dengan melakukan regenerasi pada dirinya.

.

.

Di sisi lain Akamaru tengah sekarat tampak dipegang oleh Suigetsu dengan tangan kanannya. Kiba melihatnya dengan tak berdaya, ia batuk darah dan ketika Suigetsu melemparkan Akamaru ke atas dan memastikan anjing itu akan jatuh dengan menancap pada mata pedangnya membuat Kiba berteriak.

"AKAMARRUUUUU!"

.

.

.

Ketika Naruto jatuh menjadi boneka dalam gendongan bunshin Sasuke. Teman-temannya tewas mengenaskan. Ketika sadar kelak, ia akan merasa hancur dalam dirinya yang nyaris tidak menyisakan apapun.

Sadar atau tidak, di dalam diri Naruto ketika dia pertama meneriakkan nama Shino dengan ngeri dia telah tahu mereka akan kalah.

.

.

Sasuke bernafas dengan tersengal, kekuatannya banyak terkuras untuk mengalahkan monster di hadapannya. Dan bahkan ketika monster itu telah berubah kembali menjadi Gaara yang tak kalah kacau dengannya, Sasuke masih belum puas jika dia belum membunuhnya.

BOOOFF

Ia melirih ke atas, melihat salah satu bunshin yang menjaga Naruto menghilang. Tanda bahwa cakranya melemah. Matanya telah kembali pada mode sharinggan. Dan sama ketika monster itu lenyap maka Susanoo miliknya juga hilang.

Sasuke mencabut pedangnya dan mengalirinya dengan listrik.

Gaara memandangnya dengan sengit, tanpa babibu ia melesat ke atas, menuju ke arah Naruto dan bunshin Sasuke dan memutuskan untuk mengincar pemuda lemah yang tengah dilindungi Sasuke.

Melihatnya membuat Sasuke melesat mengejar Gaara.

Pria itu mengirimkan peluru pasir dan menembakkannya bertubi-tubi hingga membuat perisai yang mengelilinginya hancur, kemudian dia menembakkan peluru terakhir pada bunshin Sasuke, membuatnya menghilang dan Naruto terjatuh.

Gaara menyeringai ketika dia menembakkan peluru itu pada Naruto yang secepat kilat dilindungi oleh Sasuke. Mendekap dan membuat dirinya sendiri sebagai perisai, peluru itu menembak punggungnya dan Sasuke mendesis sakit hingga darah mengucur dari sana. Di dalam pelukannya Naruto yang masih berada di bawah genjutsu terdiam. Lega bahwa pemuda itu baik-baik saja dan marah ketika Gaara nyaris membunuhnya.

" _Chidori Eiso"_ Tombak petir dengan mengejutkan menghujam jantung Gaara dan Sasuke menyipitkan matanya dan amaterasu kembali membakar Gaara.

Sasuke menggerakkan sebelah tangannya membentuk segel dan dengan cepat tubuh Gaara dikelilingi oleh mantra sihir.

"Karin!" Sasuke berteriak dan dengan sigap wanita itu membentuk lapisan sihir.

Sasuke membaca mantra dan mengurung Gaara pada benteng sihir.

"Yang Mulia, darah Naruto."

Sasuke menggeram tak suka. Ia mengambil lengan Naruto, melukainya dan membuat beberapa tetes darah mengenai segel yang tengah dibuatnya. Tetesan itu membuat rantai yang mengikat Gaara.

"Selamat tinggal Akefia." Ujar Sasuke ketika dia menuntaskan bagian terakhir dari segel tenggara dan menyegel Gaara sekali lagi.

Usai Gaara tersegel, mulut Sasuke mengeluarkan darah, pertanda bahwa dirinya terluka parah sedangkan kedua matanya tampak buram. Dia memberikan Naruto pada gendongan Juugo lalu roboh dan tak sadarkan diri.

Karin terkesiap dan semua anak buahnya mengelilinginya. Suigetsu memegang nadi sedangkan Karin membaca mantra penyembuh, dahi mereka berkerut. Ini tidak baik….Sasuke sekarat.

.

.

:: King and Lionheart ::

.

.

3 hari kemudian

Sekilas matanya menangkap cahaya putih, begitu menyilaukan sampai rasanya ingin melumpuhkan penglihatannya. Kemudian hal yang terlihat terasa samar-samar, dia didorong di dimensi yang penuh kilatan cahaya sampai semuanya hanya terlihat gelap dan lama-lama menjadi temaram.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya. Ada sebuah tekanan halus dipergelangan tangannya dan ketika dia melirik dia mendapati seseorang menyentuh nadinya dengan bibir meracau. Dia masih tidak tahu siapa sosok tersebut namun perlahan pandangannya semakin membaik dan dia bisa menangkap sosok pria berambut abu-abu memandangnya.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar." Pria itu mendesah lega.

Dia menyingkir dan kembali dengan semangkuk obat, memaksa Naruto untuk menelan cairan memuakkan dengan aroma herbal.

"Bagus." Ujarnya ketika pada akhirnya Naruto menelan semua ramuan dalam mangkuk tersebut.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya dan dia mematung tak jauh darinya seseorang yang paling tidak ingin dilihatnya tengah tak sadarkan diri atau mungkin tertidur.

"Yang Mulia terluka parah, tapi masa kritisnya telah lewat. Dia akan baik-baik saja." Ujar Suigetsu. Salah mengartikan tatapannya kepada Sasuke.

Di dalam hati Naruto menelan kekecewaan bahwa setidaknya dia berharap tengah melihat mayat Sasuke, bukan Sasuke yang akan sembuh.

"Aku akan meninggalkanmu sebentar, kembalilah tidur." Suigetsu membantu Naruto untuk kembali berbaring dan karena rasa pening dan lelah, Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali tidur.

.

.

:: King and Lionheart ::

.

.

Sesuatu seperti mendorongnya jatuh. Sasuke terbangun dengan keringat dingin dan jantungnya berdebar kencang. Ia terduduk dan nafasnya memburu bagai berlari 100 putaran. Sesaat pandangannya kabur ketika ia menatap kedua telapak tangannya, semakin jelas dan jelas. Ia masih diam disana, tangannya mencengkram sarung bantal dan ketika dia melirik, sorot matahari menembus tirai jendela, menyiram ruangan itu dengan cahayanya yang hangat. Matanya perlahan menatap sekeliling, mengumpulkan ingatannya bahwa tidak pernah dalam hidupnya dia melalui ingatan-ingatan akan dekorasi ruangan ini. Begitu asing.

Sasuke menyibakkan selimut, menapaki lantai dan menatap pintu dengan curiga. Ia mungkin tengah diperdayai.

Ketika dia membuka pintu, sebelah kanan merupakan lorong menuju balkon sedangkan sebelah kiri ada tangga kayu. Pilihan pertamanya adalah melangkah menuju balkon ketika suara nyanyian yang lembut mengisi gendang telinganya. Suara itu berasal dari bawah dan Sasuke memutuskan menuruni anak tangga itu dengan matanya penuh kewaspadaan.

Suara itu lembut, senandung lagu yang asing yang tak pernah ia dengar. Lagu itu menuntutnya menuju ruang belakang, dan disana….seseorang yang tampak asing sekaligus tampak begitu familiar berdiri membelakanginya. Ketika Sasuke berjalan mendekat, ia berusaha memusatkan cakra di telapak tangannya. Ia berhenti sejenak, memandang telapak tangannya. Tidak ada api yang biasanya dengan mudah dia keluarkan. Ia berusaha sekali lagi, namun tetap tidak bisa.

"Sasuke!" panggilan itu mengalihkan konsentrasinya.

Tubuhnya mematung, sosok asing itu mengalihkan memandangnya dengan senyum yang besar di bibirnya.

"Kau sudah bangun? Apa demammu sudah turun?" tersirat nada khawatir di dalamnya. Namun Sasuke hanya berdiri diam, lama kiranya dia terdiam. Berusaha menganalisa apa yang terjadi, ini mungkin sihir, sebuah ilusi untuk membuatnya lengah.

Sosok itu menarik kursi, wajahnya masih penuh senyum. Namun melihat Sasuke yang masih diam, sosok itu merengut. Ia berjalan dan menarik tangan Sasuke. Awalnya Sasuke menyentaknya dengan dingin, namun sosok itu kemudian menarik ujung bajunya dan menyuruhnya duduk.

"Cha! Kepalamu mungkin masih pening ya? Aku membuat jus tomat dan bubur, kau akan lebih baik setelah makan. Jadi duduk sini, tuan pasien."

Sosok tersebut kembali menyibukkan dirinya, mengaduk sesuatu di atas pemanas yang aneh. Sasuke terus memandangi sosok itu, begitu mirip….begitu berbeda.

Meski ragu, Sasuke membuka suara "…Naruto…"

Sosok itu berhenti, kemudian berbalik dengan alis terangkat "Ya?"

"Tempat apa ini?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sosok itu diam sejenak, tak lama kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak "Kau…hahaha..k-kau.." tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke dan yang demikian membuat Sasuke memandangnya tajam karena merasa prilaku Naruto kasar. Sungguh tak tahu hormat.

Tawa itu kemudian berhenti, ia menghapus setitik air mata di ujung matanya dan berbicara "Kepalamu itu kenapa? Apa demammu begitu parah hingga kau amnesia? Sasuke, ini rumahmu, rumah kita. Jika kau sedang bercanda, sungguh ini lawakan yang begitu menghibur."

Naruto melanjutkan kegiatannya dan Sasuke memilih diam. Mengamati dengan curiga, dia percaya bahwa sihir mungkin tengah menguasainya, sehingga jadilah dia boneka diam dengan jiwa skeptis. Sepanjang acara makan itu, Sasuke hanya diam dan Naruto yang awalnya banyak bicara sekilas menatap Sasuke yang begitu diam. Di pikirannya Sasuke mungkin masih sakit, demamnya terlampau tinggi semalam. Pada akhirnya dia diam. Mereka diam. Hanya tinggal suara sendok bertemu mangkuk.

Meski demikian Naruto selalu dan selalu mencoba membuka obrolan, mengenai hal-hal yang tidak penting atau bercerita dan menyebutkan nama-nama yang begitu asing. Hal-hal yang tanpaknya benar-benar dilaluinya. Namun Sasuke memiliki diam dan bersikap begitu dingin. Inilah dirinya yang biasa, dingin. Meski di dalam otaknya, dia berpikir.

Naruto di depannya sangat berbeda dengan Naruto dalam ingatannya, sangat berbeda. Ia tak pernah memiliki ingatan yang tumpul. Naruto di dalam ingatannya adalah sosok yang kasar, pemberontak, dan bermulut tajam. Bibirnya tak pernah tersenyum dan kapanpun ia memandang matanya….sesuatu dalam sepasang mata itu selalu memancing keluar amarahnya. Mata Naruto selalu penuh kebencian serta rasa pedih. Namun Naruto di depannya begitu ceria, begitu banyak bicara, dan selalu tersenyum menatapnya. Ilusi ini benar-benar membuatnya kesal.

Kenyataan bahwa kekuatannya tak bisa digunakan membuah Sasuke memutuskan untuk menunggu pergerakan musuh, apabila Naruto dihadapannya adalah musuh maka dia akan bersiap untuk segala serangan, itulah yang membuatnya selalu menaruh pandangan penuh curiga dan hati-hati. Dan meski Naruto mengetahui semua gelagat Sasuke yang menunjukkan bahwa pria itu menjaga jarak dan begitu berhati-hati padanya, Naruto tetap bersikap seperti biasa.

Ia mengajak Sasuke berbelanja, mencuci pakaian, dan mengobrol di Café. Di malam hari, Naruto terdiam di depan pintu memandang Sasuke yang duduk pinggir ranjang sambil menatapnya. Perlahan dia mendekat.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama hingga tiba-tiba Naruto mendorong Sasuke lalu menindihnya dan langsung menciumnya.

Sasuke membelalakkan mata, dengan cepat dia mendorong tubuh Naruto dan menindihnya di bawahnya. Memegang bahu pemuda tersebut dengan mata tajam. Sedangkan Naruto di bawahnya memandangnya dengan sendu. Ia berusaha mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh rahang Sasuke namun tangan itu dengan cepat dihalang dan di cekal dengan keras.

"SIAPA SEBENARNYA DIRIMU?" bentak Sasuke.

Suara itu mengagetkannya seperti petir, Naruto mengerutkan alisnya. Memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan sedih.

"Kau kenapa? Apa masih sakit?" Tanya Naruto.

Sasuke berdecih, cengkraman tangannya menguat dan Naruto meringis.

"Katakan padaku! Siapa kau sebenarnya?" ujar Sasuke dengan suara rendah yang berbahaya.

Tangan kiri Naruto yang masih bebas terulur, menyentuh rahang tegas tersebut dan sambil tersenyum dia berkata "Sasuke...kau adalah rajaku dan aku adalah jantung singamu."

.

.

:: King and Lionheart ::

.

.

Sensasi jatuh kembali terasa dan lagi-lagi nafasnya terasa sesak dengan dentuman jantungnya yang begitu kuat. Sasuke terbangun dengan panik yang menyerangnya. Merasa dejavu meski ketika pandangannya menyapu dia mengenali apa yang ditangkap matanya, tak sama seperti sebelumnya. Ia ingat jika dia sedang sekarat dan tertidur di dalam gua.

Sasuke memegangi kepalanya, dia telah bermimpi. Mimpi yang begitu aneh. Pening menyerangnya namun bayangan akan sesuatu yang dianggapnya mimpi tersebut begitu jelas dan nyata, tidak pernah sebelumnya dia mengingat seluk beluk mimpinya begitu detail dan jelas.

 _Naruto_

Nama itu muncul di dalam kepalanya. Sasuke memaksakan dirinya berdiri dengan tubuhnya yang terasa remuk dan lemas. Dia berjalan dengan keluar gua dan menyadari hari telah sore. Sepasang kakinya berjalan dan matanya mencari kesekitar.

Sosok yang dicarinya tengah berdiri di dekat sungai dengan kepala menengadah menatap langit, melihat pola-pola awan seakan pikirannya tak berada di dalam raga tersebut.

Sasuke berjalan cepat kemudian ia membalikkan sosok tersebut. Menatap sepasang sapphire yang terkejut itu dengan tajam

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya

Naruto yang terkejut kemudian tatapannya berubah benci ketika dia menyadari siapa sosok yang mengagetkannya. Tatapan pada sepasang mata itu familiar, jenis tatapan yang dapat diterimanya dari Naruto di hadapannya.

Naruto menjawab dengan penuh benci "Aku…adalah jantung singa."

Ada es di dalam kepalanya, sensasi dingin dan kejut menampar kesadaran Sasuke. Ia mengerutkan kedua alisnya "Apa?"

.

.

:: tbc ::

Well, I try to create sympathy for my characters then turn the monsters loose…opps!

Ngomong-ngomong, aku kangen banget sama FFN, platform pertamaku menulis ff. Dan entah mengapa terasa berubah, mungkin banyak orang sudah migrasi ke tempat lain.

Aku mencoba bertahan, bagaimana pun tempat ini membawa perasaan berbeda buatku. Terima kasih untuk kalian yang selalu setia dengan fanfic-fanficku. Aku bertahan demi kalian, kumohon terus dukung aku.

Dan untuk chapter ini, what's on your mind?

-with love Ivyluppin-


	7. Chapter 7

**King and Lionheart**

 **Story©Ivyluppin**

 **Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Picture** **The creator itself, I just comot from google**

 **Main pair : Sasunaru**

.

 _Head vs heart. I am scared of being in love._

 _._

 **(Maaf klo masih ada typo, aku sudah pusing membaca ulang. Semoga kalian mengerti** **)**

 _._

.

Naruto : 18th

Sasuke : 29th

.

Bab VII

.

.

Mimpi adalah bunga tidur. Setidaknya itu yang sering orang definisikan. Orang bermimpi, baik dan buruk atau mungkin mimpi-mimpi tentang sesuatu, berfantasi dan membiarkan pikiran mereka dikuasai oleh ilusi. Mimpi datang pada setiap orang dengan sebuah harapan atau ketakutan. Mimpi kini juga datang pada Sasuke seperti rekaman kaset yang berputar, memberikan episode yang berbeda dan memberikannya jalan cerita yang harus dia ikuti. Berkali-kali, berputar pada dunia yang tidak ia ketahui sama sekali.

Jika mimpi adalah sebuah harapan, Sasuke tidak memilikinya. Dia tidak pernah memiliki harapan apapun dalam hidupnya maka dia tidak perlu bermimpi. Karenanya definisi mimpi yang dialaminya saat ini dan berulang-ulang adalah mimpi buruk.

Dia tahu bahwa Naruto yang berada dalam bunga tidurnya adalah ilusi, mimpi yang dia anggap buruk. Tapi dia tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa Naruto dalam kehidupan nyatanya adalah baik, pemuda itu menghindarinya seperti wabah meski dia tidak peduli. Naruto dalam mimpinya begitu baik, begitu hangat, menyilaukan dan dia takut akan sorotan matahari yang terlalu banyak, Sasuke takut terpanggang dan hangus. Karenanya mimpi itu harus enyah.

"Kau yakin dia tidak punya sihir?" Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya, menanti jawaban Karin.

"Saya bersumpah pada anda Yang Mulia, Naruto tidak memiliki hal-hal semacam itu. Dia hanya pemuda biasa." Ujar Karin. Wajahnya tampak tertekan dan resah. Bagaimana bisa meyakinkan rajanya mengenai hal seperti itu tidak mungkin. Naruto tidak mungkin memiliki sihir, tidak ada dalam gennya.

"Pergilah!" ujar Sasuke kemudian.

Usai Karin pergi, dia hanya berdiam dan merenung. Keadaannya belum benar-benar pulih, dia masih bisa merasakan rasa sakit dan kelemahan dalam dirinya. Dan itu membuatnya sedikitnya frustasi. Dia tidak tahu apa yang dialaminya. Seseorang harus menjelaskan padanya dan dia akan bersabar hingga tiba di istana dan Kabuto mungkin bisa membantu.

Sasuke tidur terlentang, menatap langit-langit gua dengan tatapan kosong.

 _Beberapa orang memiliki mimpi yang buruk_

 _Beberapa lainnya memiliki kenyataan yang buruk_

 _Sasuke memiliki keburukan dalam keduanya_

.

.

:: King and Lionheart ::

.

.

Usai keadaan dirinya pulih. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan pulang melewati darat dan udara, terkadang mereka menaiki Inarritu. Karin berkata mereka harus lebih banyak istirahat, demi Naruto. Pemuda itu lebih kurus dibanding yang bisa dia ingat. Naruto hanya makan sedikit, ia tidak banyak bicara dan lebih sering melamun. Saat harus melakukan perjalanan, Naruto akan digendong oleh Juugo sedangkan Sasuke memimpin di depan.

Mimpi-mimpi aneh itu semakin sering. Terkadang ia membandingkan Naruto dalam mimpinya dan Naruto yang berada dalam kehidupan nyatanya.

.

.

Usai perjalanan yang cukup panjang dan keadaan Naruto yang tidak memungkinkan untuk lanjut maka mereka memutuskan untuk membuat perkemahan di hutan Chirro, perkemahan itu sederhana dan tak jauh dari sungai.

Naruto mengalami demam dan muntah-muntah, Karin bilang pemuda itu stress. Dan meski Sasuke enggan untuk peduli namun ketika dia melihat betapa besar perut pemuda itu dia tahu bahwa egonya harus mengalah.

.

.

Langit tenggelam ke dalam malam dan jam masih jauh dari subuh saat bintang-bintang seperti membentuk padang cahaya, Sasuke duduk di dahan pohon dan bermain-main dengan api di tangannya.

Mimpi itu tidak datang, jika dihitung Sasuke mengalaminya 5 hingga 7 kali dalam sebulan terakhir, kini seminggu lebih dia tidak kembali muncul. Dan meski dia terganggu, Sasuke tidak menampik bahwa diam-diam dia menantikan kapan mimpi itu kembali.

"Hoek…hoek..hoek.."

Sebuah suara memecahkan lamunannya, menariknya dalam kesadaran dan saat dia menatap ke bawah, melihat seorang pemuda berlari tergesa. Sasuke tidak bisa melihat wajahnya meski dia tahu siapa pemuda tersebut. Naruto sedang muntah sambil terbatuk-batuk. Dia bisa melihat ada getaran dalam tubuh pemuda itu, dia mungkin kelelahan dengan rasa sakitnya dan terlihat begitu payah.

 _Pemuda lemah,_ batin Sasuke.

Naruto memegang perutnya dan berjalan ke sungai, ia membasuh wajahnya dan berusaha bernafas dengan baik. Dia merasakan tendangan di dalam perutnya. _Jangan rewel,_ pinta Naruto dalam hati.

Tubuhnya tiba-tiba menengang, dia merasakan kehadiran seseorang di belakang tubuhnya dan rasa takut menjalar hingga tulang sum-sumnya.

"Kau tampak pucat." Desah suaranya membuat keringat dingin mengalir sepanjang tulang belakangnya.

"Jangan." Tangan-tangan itu merangkak dan melepas pakaiannya sedangkan sensasi basah di lehernya membuat Naruto paham bahwa dia didekap dalam terror.

"Sasuke."

"Diam!"

Sasuke memutar tubuh itu dan Naruto memberontak. Gemetar ditubuhnya semakin menjadi saat Sasuke berhasil menjatuhkannya dan menindihnya.

"Lepas…lepaskan aku!" Naruto berteriak dan berusaha memberontak.

 _Tidak..aku tidak mau, tolong aku.._

Seseorang mungkin mendengar tapi tidak akan ada yang bisa menolongnya, ia tahu itu dan karenanya Naruto kembali tertekan dan tidak berdaya. Dia terpaksa membiarkan Sasuke menjamahnya kembali.

.

.

Sasuke bangkit, melirik pada sosok Naruto yang tertidur usai kegiatan panas mereka. Pada mulanya dia tidak memiliki keinginan untuk menyentuh Naruto namun dia harus melakukannya untuk kembali menanamkan chakra dalam tubuhnya. Sasuke melukai tangannya dan kembali meminumkan darahnya pada Naruto. Kemudian dia menutupi Naruto dengan pakaiannya dan menggendongnya kembali ke dalam perkemahan mereka.

Dia meletakkan tubuh tersebut dengan hati-hati kemudian mengambil selimut dan menyelimutinya. Sasuke berbaring di samping Naruto.

Dipandanginya Naruto di hadapannya.

 _Mengapa mereka sangat berbeda?_

Kemudian ia memejamkan mata.

.

.

.

Sepasang mata hitam terbuka, memandang ke depan dan dia telah tahu dimana dia berada.

Di sampingnya Naruto yang lain tersenyum menatapnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"Hmm"

Tangan sosok itu mengelus wajahnya, mencuri sebuah ciuman singkat di bibirnya.

"Bangunlah, mereka akan datang jam 11."

Ketika sosok itu hendak bangkit, Sasuke menahan tangannya.

"Siapa yang kau maksud mereka, Naruto?"

Naruto terkesiap "Kau lupa lagi? Temanku akan datang untuk mengobrol tentang rencana liburan."

"Oh" tanggapan Sasuke tidak banyak, dia hanya menjatuhkan Naruto ke ranjang dan memerangkapnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Mengamatimu."

"Apa?" Naruto mendengus kemudian mendorong tubuh Sasuke, tapi karena tubuh itu begitu susah disingkirkan Naruto mendesah "Apa kau tidak keberatan kalau mengamatiku memasak saja? Ini sudah siang dan aku belum memasak apapun."

Akhirnya Sasuke menyingkirkan tubuhnya.

.

.

Usai mandi, Sasuke turun ke lantai satu dan melihat Naruto telah siap dengan beberapa masakannya. Saat dia akan berjalan, buntalan bulu bersuara mendekatinya.

"Meow..."

Sasuke berhenti dan menatap ke bawah.

"Semalam hujan deras, kucing itu berteduh di halaman rumah kita. Aku kasihan." Ujar Naruto.

"Kau memungutnya? Memeliharanya?"

Naruto mengangguk dan tersenyum, ada binar pada matanya yang dan sirat permohonan "Boleh ya? Aku bahkan sudah memberikan nama untuknya. Kuro."

"Terserah." Dan sebuah sorak bahagia terdengar kemudian.

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya dan membiarkan kucing bernama Kuro itu bermanja di sekitar kakinya. Dalam keadaan normal dia mungkin akan melenyapkan si Penganggu kecil ini. Tapi entah mengapa dia merasa tidak keberatan sekarang.

.

.

Jam sebelas telah datang lebih cepat dan saat teman-teman Naruto tiba yang jumlahnya hanya dua orang dan Naruto mempersiapkan segalanya sekaan-akan ada belasan orang yang akan datang membuat dahi Sasuke berkerut. Naruto yang ini mungkin tipe yang berlebihan dan antusias.

Mereka tertawa dan berbincang-bincang dalam satu meja untuk obrolan yang bahkan tidak ia mengerti. Rasanya ingin melarikan diri dari sana. Sasuke hanya diam mengamati, ada Sai yang berambut hitam dan cepak lalu ada Nara yang berambut seperti nanas, sekilas dia tampak tak asing dengan pria bernama Nara meski dia tidak yakin dimana mereka pernah berjumpa jauh sebelum ini.

Itu adalah jenis obrolan yang akrab. Naruto tenggelam dalam perbincangan hangat seputar rencana liburan akhir tahun dan Sasuke yang awalnya ingin melarikan diri karena dia merasa asing dan terabaikan lambat laun tenggelam dalam suasana nyaman. Mereka tak saling mengenal namun melihat senyum dan tawa Naruto yang menggembirakan dan betapa ramah teman-temannya membuat Sasuke perlahan mencair.

Mereka pulang setelah makan malam dan kini tinggal Sasuke dan Naruto di dapur. Mencuci piring dan menyiapkan kudapan malam.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto, memeluk pemuda itu dari belakang.

"Kau sudah mandi?"

"Hmm" Sasuke malas merespon "Kenapa kau pintar sekali memasak?"

Naruto berhenti sebentar "Karena aku seorang istri."

"Istri siapa?"

"Kau. Aku istri Sasuke. Siapa lagi yang mau berkorban untuk meladenimu selain aku?"

Sasuke diam sejenak, ada hangat dalam hatinya "Apa yang dilakukan istri selain memasak?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto diam sejenak, ia membersihkan tangannya kemudian berbalik dan mengalungkan tangannya pada Sasuke "Apapun yang diinginkan suami."

Malam itu mereka bercinta dan disana dia menyadari sesuatu, dia amat menyukai Naruto yang satu ini. Mimpi itu tak lagi nampak sebagai sesuatu yang buruk baginya.

.

.

.

Sepasang mata hitam terbuka, memandang ke depan dan dia telah tahu dimana dia berada.

Di sampingnya Naruto yang nyata masih tertidur pulas. Sasuke memandangnya lama lalu beranjak pergi.

.

.

:: King and Lionheart ::

.

.

Lamat laun, dia mengakui bahwa dirinya semakin suka dan mengalami mimpi dimana Naruto yang lain berada merupakan hal yang seringkali dinantinya.

Perjalanan masih terus berlanjut, melewati Hutan Chirro. Naruto berada dalam gendongan Juugo sedangkan dia memimpin di depan, berlari dengan cepat dan cepat. Sambil berlari Sasuke melamun.

Kehidupan nyata ini lama-lama membosankan baginya, dia berharap bisa memutar kenyataan yang mustahil dilakukan. Tidak ada jurus atau teknik semacam itu dan menunggu mimpi itu datang merupakan harapan pertama yang Sasuke buat nyaris setiap hari.

Sasuke melirik ke belakang, menatap Naruto yang asli terdiam dalam gendongan Juugo. Dia tampak murung sambil berpegangan pada Juugo selayaknya patung hidup.

.

.

:: King and Lionheart ::

.

.

Untuk kesekian kali..

Sasuke tersadar di dunia yang lain, tempat Naruto yang dia dambakan berada. Dia mulai terbiasa, terbangun dalam suasana yang sama, pagi hari disaat sinar matahari menyorot pada kamar lantai dua. Tumpahan cahayanya yang hangat dan menyilaukan adalah sesuatu yang diam-diam dirindukannya. Dia telah hapal nyaris banyak hal dan dipagi ini pun dia mengira akan menemukan Naruto berada didapur.

Tapi kali ini Naruto berada di atap, mencuci pakaian dengan cara menginjak-injaknya. Ketika sepasang mata sapphire itu melihatnya, Naruto berseru.

"Sayang, membantuku mencuci?"

Sasuke mendekat "Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Cuci kakimu dengan selang disana, lalu pakai sandal dan kemari."

Sasuke menuruti perkataan Naruto dan ikut masuk ke dalam bak penuh pakaian. Menginjak-injaknya dan Naruto yang ceria sedikit melompat-lompat sambil berpegangan pada bahunya.

"Kau jarang mau membantuku mencuci. Tapi dirimu yang sekarang sungguh menggemaskan." Ujar Naruto.

Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis. Naruto tersenyum lebar pada Sasuke kemudian menggerakkan pinggangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke heran.

"Ssstt" Naruto menaruh telunjuknya ke bibir Sasuke kemudian "Oohh..mmm~~ _baby Im happy~..mmm…."_ Naruto mulai bersenandung.

" _Fly me to the moon_

 _Let me play among those stars_

 _Let me see what spring is like_

 _On Jupiter and Mars_

 _In othe words, hold my hand_

 _In other words, darling kiss me_

 _Fill my heart with song_

 _And let sing for ever more_

 _You are all I long for_

 _All I worship and adore_

 _In other words, please be true_

 _In other words, I love you"_

Sasuke tersenyum, dia menangkup wajah Naruto. Dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang dinyanyikan Naruto, itu adalah bahasa asing baginya namun maknanya entah mengapa sampai pada hatinya. Dia mencium pemuda tersebut dan Naruto tertawa sesudahnya.

"Sasuke, _I love you_ …aku mencintaimu." Ujaran Naruto sesaat membuat Sasuke tercenung, kemudian dengan rasa hangat yang perlahan menjalari hatinya, dia kembali tersenyum.

Mereka kembali berciuman.

.

.

Mimpi kali ini tampak begitu panjang, dia telah kembali tidur dan mengira akan terbangun pada dunianya yang sesungguhnya. Namun Sasuke tetap berada pada dunia mimpinya bersama Naruto yang mengamatinya dengan wajah polos.

"Aku tahu kau sudah bangun." Naruto mendekatkan dirinya dan mencium pipinya.

Sasuke akhirnya membuka mata dan menyentuh dahi Naruto "Apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini?"

"Hmmm, kau tahu aku pengangguran dan seorang istri. Karena ini masih akhir pekan dan suamiku masih terhitung libur. Aku ingin kau menemaniku jalan-jalan, ada Café baru yang buka di dekat toko kue."

"Baiklah." Ia bergegas bangkit untuk mandi.

"Sasuke."

"Ya?"

"Keberatan jika kita sarapan di luar saja?"

"Keberatan."

"Kau selalu memakan masakanku setiap pagi. Satu hari ini saja, aku lelah." Ujar Naruto cemberut.

Sasuke berjalan mendekat dan mencium pemuda tersebut "Ku ijinkan."

.

.

Kota itu berbeda dari definisi kota dalam pikiran Sasuke. Kota ini dan kota milik Fireland sangat berbeda. Kata apa yang bisa dia definisikan untuk mengungkapkan perbedaan semacam itu? Mungkin modernitas dalam bahasa Naruto.

Kota ini bernama Konoha, kota kecil sebelum Tokyo. Banyak toko dengan arsitektur berbeda dari yang ia tahu. Mereka menyebut bangunan semacam ini sebagai beton. Yah, kota ini terdiri dari beton-beton yang tampak berjejal bagai hutan belantara keras dan kelabu, tapi ini dalam artian baik bahwa semuanya tertata apik. Mereka pergi hingga petang datang dan matahari tak lagi menjadi penerang. Cahaya dimalam hari tidak disinari oleh obor dan api namun bohlam lampu dari listrik. Kendaraan bukanlah gerobak yang ditarik keledai atau kuda namun kuda-kuda besi yang mereka sebut mobil. Dari besi dan memiliki mesin sebagai penggerak.

"Makanan Café itu sangat enak."

Naruto tersenyum cerah sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya. Dia terkekeh lalu berkata "Maaf ya jika aku boros dengan kredit cardmu hari ini." ujarnya sambil menunjukkan sebuah kartu.

Nah, satu lagi. Dunia ini tidak membayar dengan uang, mereka menggunakan kartu yang digesek dan semua beres. Sangat praktis dan efisien. Bagaimana jika dia menerapkannya pada Fireland? Tapi bagaimana sistemnya? Naruto bilang hal semacam itu berada dalam cakupan ilmu ekonomi dan perbankan, entah apa itu.

"Kau ingin apalagi?" Tanya Sasuke, meski pada awalnya dia bingung harus membayar memakai apa sampai Naruto mengeluarkan kartu ajaib itu dari dompetnya. Sasuke merasa seperti penyihir sekarang.

"Wah! Kau sungguh memanjakanku hari ini. Istrimu akan merampok uangmu, suamiku."

"Apa kau istri gila harta?"

Naruto tertawa mendengarnya "Aku cuma gila makan." Sasuke hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Kita pulang saja, sayang sekali mobil kita belum keluar dari bengkel. Mari mencari bus." Ujar Naruto lalu menggandeng tangan Sasuke.

.

.

Perjalanan pulang itu membutuhkan sekitar 30 menit hingga sampai pada halte dekat rumah mereka. Perumahan mereka masih membutuhkan waktu 15 menit jalan kaki dan di jalanan yang cukup ramai itu, mereka memutuskan berjalan sambil memandang bintang yang berkelip di langit cerah.

"AWAASS!"

BRUK

Kejadian itu begitu cepat ketika seseorang menabrak Naruto dengan sepeda. Sasuke cepat-cepat menghampiri Naruto dan ketika dia hendak menghajar bocah yang menambrak mereka. Sebuah tangan menghentikannya.

"Lebih baik kau urus aku saja." Ujar Naruto.

Sasuke menghela nafas "Hn."

"Di depan ada klinik." Ujar Naruto.

Mereka menuju klinik dan Naruto mendapat pengobatan. Setelahnya mereka bergegas pulang.

Sepanjang perjalanan Naruto menahan tawanya, terkadang sebuah kikikan terlepas.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kau tidak berpikir aku sengaja tertabrak bukan?"

"Tadi tidak, tapi karena kau bertanya aku jadi berpikir kau sengaja sekarang."

"Aku sungguh tidak tahu, tapi kupetik saja hikmahnya. Kau menggendongku, ini hikmah luar biasa."

Sasuke mendengus. Dia terkejut untuk kesabaran yang dia miliki dalam dunia mimpi ini. Apa itu berarti dia memang menikmatinya?

"Kenapa kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Hmm…kau, satu-satunya pria es yang tidak berperasaan. Tapi kau peduli dan jujur. Tidak ada yang lebih baik darimu. Lagi pula, karena iba kau akan menjomblo selamanya. Aku yang baik hati ini akhirnya menjadi tidak tega dan mengorbankan diriku untuk mendampingimu."

Naruto masih berbicara panjang saat Sasuke diam-diam tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

 _Peduli dan jujur?_

Sasuke merasa asing dengan jenis watak semacam itu.

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto kembali bersenandung lagu yang sama yang dia nyanyikan saat mencuci.

Malam cerah dengan bintang yang bertabur di langit musim panas. Naruto yang terluka tampak bahagia. Di tengah jalan mereka memetik bunga dan Naruto masih terus bernyanyi. Kelopak mawar yang indah itu terbang perlahan dibawa angin ketika Sasuke melirik Naruto yang terkekeh entah untuk apa.

Pandangannya kembali ke depan. Merenung. Dunia dalam mimpi ini mengapa begitu indah? Mengapa begitu menghanyutkan? Dia tidak lagi buruk dan Sasuke berpikir ini adalah mimpi terbaik sepanjang hidupnya. Dia merasa begitu hangat dan dibutuhkan, meski hanya dalam mimpi dia teramat bahagia bahwa pemuda dalam gendongannya ini memberikan sesuatu yang selama ini tak pernah dimilikinya. Cinta. Bolehkan ia berharap untuk tinggal dalam dunia ini saja?

Jika kesempatan seperti itu ada, dia rela melepaskan segalanya. Tidak apa tidak bisa memiliki kekuatan, tidak apa tidak menjadi raja. Asal dia mendapatkan apa yang selama ini tidak bisa dia miliki. Asal dia tidak lagi menanggung rasa sakit. Asal dia tidak lagi disia-siakan. Maka segalanya akan dia lepaskan.

.

.

:: King and Lionheart ::

.

.

Ini adalah mimpi kesekian.

Sasuke mendapati dirinya terbangun pada sabtu pagi di musim semi dan Naruto sibuk menyiapkan sesuatu. Pemuda itu tampak mencari sepasang kaos kaki kemudian dia membangunkan Sasuke dengan goyangan pelan pada bahunya.

Senyum itu masih sama dan Sasuke terbangun dengan perasaan yang baik. Naruto memamerkan sepasang kaos kaki di depannya dan ketika Sasuke bertanya padanya Naruto menepuk jidadnya dan berkata "Semalam kan kau bilang mau lari pagi? Bangun Pak Belalang! Kau harus membuat dirimu sehat selagi aku siap dengan sarapan."

Dan mau tidak mau dia menuruti Naruto, dia tidak keberatan dengan lari pagi. Tubuhnya telah banyak ditempa selama menjadi raja Fireland dan lari adalah bukan hal sulit.

Pagi itu untuk pertama kalinya dia mengegelilingi kompleks perumahan mereka. Rumah mereka berada di dekat di blok ketiga setelah belokan. Sasuke memutuskan untuk berlari lebih jauh, menyadari bahwa udara pagi di kota ini tidak sesegar yang dimiliki Fireland, tapi langit pagi yang murni membentang ketika dia berhenti untuk melihat tower di atas bukit.

Itu adalah menara sinyal, di atasnya ada penangkal petir. Dia pernah bertanya pada Naruto sebelumnya. Sasuke menyeringai kecil, lucu sekali mereka memasang penangkal petir. Apakah mereka akan mati terkejut jika dia mengatakan bahwa dia bisa mengeluarkan petir dan mengendalikannya?

Lari pagi itu hanya memakan waktu 1,5 jam ketika Sasuke memutuskan bosan dan memutuskan kembali. Menebak-nebak apalagi yang dimasak Naruto di pagi ini.

.

.

Ada aroma telur, bacon, dan roti bakar. Cengiran adalah hal pertama yang didapatkannya ketika Naruto mendapatinya berdiri di ambang dapur dengan keringat di dahinya.

"Cepat mandi dan bantu aku menata." Sasuke tidak menuruti Naruto, dia nampak mencomot selapis bacon dan memakannya.

"Kau bukan sapi kan yang makan sebelum mandi?" Sasuke menatap Naruto melotot, dia masih membawa sifat lamanya bahwa dia tidak suka diperolok. Dan melihatnya Naruto reflex mengangkat tangannya "Seseorang yang istimewa akan datang."

"Siapa?" Tanya Sasuke cepat.

"Mandi dulu nanti kuberitahu."

Pada akhirnya ia setuju, bergegas menuju kamar dan mandi.

Mandi Sasuke di dunia ini tidak memakan waktu selama yang dia lakukan di Fireland. Mandi yang dia lakukan di Fireland bisa sampai 1 jam, dia harus menunggu para pelayan mempersiapkan semuanya.

Setelah dia selesai mandi, dia memutuskan bergegas menghampiri Naruto di dapur. Menyadari bahwa ternyata pemuda itu mungkin sudah mandi sebelum dia kembali, dia masih bisa mencium aroma sabun dari pemuda itu. Rasa penasaran akan orang 'istimewa' yang akan bertandang membuat Sasuke tidak bisa menahan diri untuk kembali bertanya.

"Siapa yang akan berkunjung?" tanyanya.

Naruto tersenyum lebar "Kau pasti terkejut, dia rela terbang lebih awal dari Amerika setelah pekerjaannya selesai."

 _Amerika?_

Dia tidak tahu apa itu Amerika dan tidak mau tahu. Dia hanya peduli pada siapa orang 'istimewa' ini hingga Naruto terlihat begitu semangat.

"Sasuke, Itachi akan berkunjung." Senyuman itu mengantarkan rasa kosong pada kepalanya. Jantungnya sejenak berhenti.

 _Jangan katakan dia.._

Sasuke berharap dia mengalami ganguan pendengaran "….siapa?"

"Itachi. Uchiha Itachi. Masa kau lupa dengan kakakmu satu-satunya?"

Informasi itu sangat mengejutkan.

TING TONG TING TONG

"Astaga dia lebih cepat tiba!" Naruto berseru dan berjingkrak kesenangan sedangkan Sasuke masih membeku di tempatnya.

Ada keringat dingin yang tiba-tiba mengalir di tulang belakangnya. Sebuah sensasi yang amat dikenalnya perlahan merayap seperti mawar berduri dan kembali melukainya. Amarah perlahan muncul seperti hantu buruk rupa yang menonjok jantungnya.

Pria itu…

Berdiri di ambang pintu dengan senyuman yang bagu Sasuke amat memuakkan.

" _Hello, brother!"_ sapanya.

Sasuke masih memperhatikan Itachi, tidak sanggup berkata-kata. Dia mengakui bahwa saat ini dia merasa begitu marah dan sengit melihat sosok itu. Sosok yang benar-benar sangat dibencinya bahkan dalam setiap sel dalam darahnya, setiap nafasnya adalah kebencian.

"Nee Itachi-nii, kau bawa apa?" Naruto yang menyadari suasana yang terasa menekan kemudian memutuskan untuk membuka suara.

"Ah, kudapan." Ujar Itachi sambil memberikan bungkusan pada Naruto. Pemuda itu bersemangat untuk membukanya dan terkesiap dengan apa yang ditemukannya. Tak menunggu lama Naruto memutuskan untuk menatanya di piring.

"Kami baru saja mau sarapan." Ujar Naruto saat Itachi memutuskan untuk duduk dan tersenyum canggung pada Sasuke yang masih menatapnya begitu benci.

"Sasuke, aku rela datang cepat setelah pekerjaanku beres. Kau tahu ayah dan ibu juga akan pulang dari honeymoon mereka. Mereka pasti merindukan kalian."

 _Ayah dan ibu?_

Kepalan tangannya menguat. Dia tidak tahan, Sasuke tidak tahan untuk mengamuk dan menghajar wajah Itachi di depannya. Dia mengutuk kakaknya hingga ke dasar neraka. Dia mengutuk seluruh keluarganya.

BRAAK

Sasuke menggebrak meja kemudian kembali ke kamarnya, menimbulkan pekikan dari Naruto yang terkejut dan Itachi yang kemudian mendesah.

"Naruto, apa Sasuke masih marah karena aku semena-mena memasukkan namanya dalam bursa CEO selanjutnya?" Tanya Itachi dengan sedih "Aku mungkin keterlaluan." Desah Itachi.

Naruto yang melihat kakak iparnya tercinta bersedih kemudian bersuara "Tidak apa-apa. Dia akan mengerti bahwa ini semua demi dirinya."

Di sisi lain…

Kamar itu terdengar gaduh saat Sasuke masuk dengan wajahnya yang memerah menahan amarah.

PYARR

Dia meninju cermin di dinding kemudian menatap pantulan dirinya melalui pecahan-pecahan kaca. Sesaat dia terpaku saat menyadari bahwa dirinya lebih muda dibanding dirinya yang lain di Fireland. Mungkin 3 atau 4 tahun lebih muda. Itu sesuatu yang tidak pernah diperhatikan Sasuke selama berada di dunia mimpi ini.

Geram dalam diri Sasuke kemudian teralihkan saat disaat tanpa sadar dia melihat sesuatu dari pantulan cermin. Sebuah bingkai foto. Ia mendekat dan meraihnya, itu adalah gambar dirinya bersama Naruto. Kemudian dia menemukan sebuah album. Membukanya dan melihat kumpulan foto-foto, di dalamnya wajahnya mungkin tidak selalu tersenyum namun disana Sasuke tahu bahwa kumpulan wajah itu memancarkan kebahagiaan. Ada foto dirinya dengan kakaknya dan orang tuanya, hal-hal yang membuatnya terkejut. Dan di halaman paling belakang, ada foto dirinya bersama Naruto.

Sasuke termenung.

 _Bukan, itu bukan dirinya…palsu_

Dunia dalam mimpi itu tiba-tiba menjadi ilusi mengerikan baginya. Dia tidak bisa lagi menganggap bahwa mimpi ini mimpi indah. Dia kembali pada pemikiran awalnya bahwa mimpi ini buruk, jauh jauh lebih buruk. Sasuke tidak akan bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa ia dan kakaknya akrab, bahwa dia dan orang tuanya baik-baik saja. Setengah mati rasanya untuk menerimanya. Hidupnya hancur dan merekalah penyebabnya, Sasuke tidak bisa menerima ilusi manis semacam itu. Kebencian pada dirinya tidak akan termaafkan hingga rasanya itu menggerogotinya hingga tak tersisa. Yang Sasuke tahu saat ini adalah dia harus keluar dari ilusi ini.

Sasuke bergegas keluar rumah, berlari dan berlari. Dia harus keluar dari mimpi tersebut. Mengabaikan teriakan Naruto dan Itachi di belakangnya. Kepalanya terasa begitu pusing dan berat, nafasnya memburu dan dia bisa merasakan gigil di tengkuknya.

Dia berlari jauh hingga dia kembali melihat sungai di depannya, membentang luas. Tempat dimana Sasuke melewatinya saat lari pagi dan ketika dia kembali melihat tower di atas bukit. Sasuke yang serasa kehilangan arah kemudian dia mendapatkan ide.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke melompat ke sungai. Membiarkan air menenggelamkannya. Dia tidak keberatan mati, karena dia akan menerimanya dengan baik dibanding kenyataan bahwa dia dan keluarganya terkurung dalam situasi yang mustahil.

.

.

Ada sensasi jatuh dan pening di kepalanya. Sasuke kembali merasakan jantungnya dipompa cepat hingga rasanya mau meledak. Ia bangkit dan terduduk, memegang kepalanya kemudian dia dapat mengendalikan nafasnya. Dengkuran halus terdengar resah di sampingnya. Sasuke menoleh cepat dan terkesiap menatap Naruto yang tertidur di sampingnya.

Ragu saat dia memeriksa Naruto. Menyibakkan selimut pemuda itu dengan tangan gemetar dan mendapati bahwa perut pemuda tersebut buncit.

Dia telah kembali dan entah untuk apa Sasuke merasa lega.

Sasuke diam sejenak, mengingat betapa mengerikan baginya berada dalam mimpi dia dipaksa menerima semua senyum dan ucapan ramah Itachi padanya. Sasuke kembali gemetar, ada keringat cemas yang mengalir dingin di sepanjang tulang belakangnya.

Perlahan Sasuke membaringkan dirinya kembali, menghadap ke arah Naruto dan memeluk pemuda tersebut, ketakutan bahwa dia akan kembali pada mimpi itu. Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Naruto sembari mendorong sosok itu semakin mendekat, mengikis jarak hingga merasakan perut buncit pemuda itu menempel di dadanya. Sasuke mungkin begitu tenggelam dalam gelisah tanpa menyadari bahwa ada tendangan-tendangan kecil dari dalam perut tersebut yang tiba-tiba sangat aktif.

.

.

:: King and Lionheart ::

.

.

Suatu malam, Sasuke memutuskan untuk keluar. Merenung di tepi sungai. Mimpi-mimpi itu sangatlah manis. Mengetahui bahwa Sasuke sangat dicintai membuat dia haus dan haus. Tapi kenyataan bahwa itu bukanlah dirinya, Naruto di dalam mimpinya bukan menyukainya namun menyukai Sasuke yang lain, seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya, dan hal tersebut membuatnya sadar. Hal lainnya adalah bahwa dia tidak bisa menerima bahwa kakak dan orang tuanya sangat akrab dengannya. Dia benci mereka.

Masa kecilnya amat sangat tidak menyenangkan, seperti jelmaan neraka. Mengingatnya saja membuat siksaan dalam dirinya. Mencekiknya sampai rasanya mau mati. Sasuke tidak pernah menceritakan luka itu pada siapapun, toh dia menyadari bahwa dia tidak memiliki siapapun untuk mendengarkan. Dia tidak mempercayai siapapun, dia sendiri dan mandiri. Dia kuat dan tak terkalahkan.

Namun dia mengakui bahwa masa lalunya yang menyakitkan membuatnya menjadi orang yang skeptis, dia takut orang-orang menghianatinya ketika dia tidak kuat dan ditakuti. Dia tidak ingin ditentang dia ingin semua orang menurut, mendengarkannya karena tahun-tahun awal hidupnya dia selalu diabaikan. Dia tidak ingin tinggal di menara pusat karena disanalah orang tua dan kakak yang amat dibencinya pernah tinggal. Dia benci dihianati karena keluarganya menghianatinya dan membuangnya. Dia menjadi kejam agar orang-orang tunduk padanya dan tidak melawan, dia lelah melawan dunia sendirian.

Penerus. Yang dia inginkan adalah anak sebagai calon penerus, Sasuke ingin segera melepaskan statusnya sebagai raja. Dia ingin melimpahkan tanggung jawab itu kepada anaknya dan Sasuke begitu ingin menjauh dari kehidupannya yang baginya mengerikan. Meski dia tidak menyukai kaum Fea namun setelah melihat Naruto, menjadi pengelana tidaklah buruk. Dia akan meninggalkan anaknya pada Kabuto dan menyuruh pria itu untuk membesarkannya, karena Sasuke mustahil untuk melakukannya. Dia tidak tahu caranya menjadi orang tua, dia tidak memiliki sosok yang bisa menjadi acuan. Hal yang Sasuke janjikan bahwa dia akan memastikan Fireland baik-baik saja tanpa dirinya. Ada bagian dari dirinya menerima tanah itu sebagai bagian hidup.

Rencananya yang mulus itu terasa terjal karena nyatanya Naruto begitu pemberontak. Tidak pernah ada yang berani melawannya berkali-kali, terlebih kaum lemah seperti Fea. Sasuke mungkin menerima mengapa kakeknya menerapkan sistem kasta, _jika mau tetap hidup maka kau harus kuat dan berkuasa,_ karenanya Sasuke yang dicekoki oleh Madara bahwa kelemahan adalah sesuatu menjijikkan merasa begitu kesal karena Naruto yang sangat lemah justru dengan berani memainkan kesabarannya berkali-kali. Dia membenci pemuda itu hingga mimpi-mimpi yang tampak nyata mengenai Naruto yang lain begitu mempengaruhinya. Sasuke frustasi pada kenyataan bahwa dia berharap mimpi itu nyata dan dia benar-benar dicintai sebagai manusia. Tapi dia sadar bahwa yang dicintai dalam mimpi itu bukanlah Uchiha Sasuke sang Raja Fireland, tapi Uchiha Sasuke seorang pemuda yang tak dikenalnya.

Sasuke membungkuk, memegang kepalanya, berbisik "Kumohon, hentikan mimpi itu." Pinta Sasuke entah pada siapa.

Sejak hari itu entah mengapa Sasuke berhenti memimpikan Naruto yang lain.

.

.

:: King and Lionheart ::

.

.

 _Membayangkan wajahmu adalah siksa, kau kini menjadi racun dalam darahku._

Setelah mimpi itu tidak lagi mendatanginya. Dia berusaha melakukan apapun untuk menghalau bayang-bayang mimpi itu. Mulai dari mempercepat perjalanan, memotong waktu istirahat, dan berusaha sebisanya untuk menghindari menatap Naruto yang asli.

.

.

Petang tiba dan Sasuke berlatih pedang di sekitar sungai. Ini adalah istirahat yang kesekian setelah Naruto lagi-lagi mengalami demam selama dua hari dan mereka harus berhenti dan mendirikan kemah. Sasuke hendak kembali ke perkemahan sebelum sepasang matanya mendapati Naruto ternyata sedang membasuh wajah di tepian sungai di balik batu.

Saat Naruto menoleh, sekilas dia seakan bisa melihat Naruto di dalam mimpi. Dia melangkah maju "Naruto…"

Namun sekejab berubah menjadi Naruto yang nyata. Langkahnya berhenti dan dia memandang wajah Naruto yang tampak was-was dan penuh kewaspadaan. Ada takut dalam sepasang mata jernih itu.

Sasuke menyarungkan pedangnya lalu menutup mata sebentar, berusaha mengambil nafas dan meredakan pikirannya.

Ketika dia membuka mata, wajah takut Naruto masih menghiasi wajahnya.

"Berhenti bermain air dan kembali!" ujar Sasuke.

Naruto diam sejenak, nampak terkejut bahwa Sasuke tidak melakukan hal macam-macam padanya. Terakhir kali pria itu mendapati dirinya di sungai, Sasuke memaksanya berhubungan badan. Naruto bisa melihat tangannya gemetar, rasa takut itu nyata dan sadar atau tidak dia tidak bisa menghindar.

.

.

:: King and Lionheart ::

.

.

Naruto terbangun dengan Sasuke yang tidur memeluknya. Wajahnya begitu dekat Naruto ingin menyingkir dari pria itu, dia tidak ingin berada dekat-dekat dengannya apalagi berada di posisi intim semacam itu. Saat Naruto hendak bangun, Sasuke menarik pinggangnya dan merengkuhnya, merapatkan punggung Naruto ke dadanya.

"Lepas!" pinta naruto sambil memberontak, ada rasa takut dalam dirinya saat dia mendengar geraman rendah.

Rengkuhan itu mengencang.

"Lepaskan aku, sialan!" Naruto terus memberontak, Sasuke yang kesal kemudian membungkam mulutnya dan berbisik ke tengkuknya.

"Jika kau tidak mau tenang, aku bersumpah akan memperkosamu." Ancamnya dan berhasil. Naruto tenang meski tubuhnya mengigil ketakutan.

Pada awalnya Sasuke memang menghindari Naruto, mungkin selama 4 minggu. Dan rasa cemas ketika akan memejamkan mata di malam hari begitu menghantuinya. Dia takut terbangun di dunia yang lain dan lagi-lagi tenggelam dalam ilusi manis dengan sosok Naruto yang lain.

Namun di suatu malam hujan deras, Sasuke memutuskan untuk mendekati istri kecilnya yang mengigil kedinginan di tengah malam. Malam itu, Suigetsu telah memberinya obat usai Naruto mengeluh sakit di perutnya, pemuda itu baru sembuh dari demamnya yang entah untuk keberapa. Sasuke terbangun setelah tidur ayamnya di atas dahan dan memutuskan berteduh di dalam perkemahan. Satu-satunya tempat yang bisa dia tuju hanyalah tenda Naruto. Meski awalnya dia enggan namun ketika dia melihat sosok itu mengigil dan tersiksa, sebuah perasaan menuntunnya untuk merengkuh Naruto dalam dekapannya. Menaikkan suhu tubuhnya dengan chakra dalam dirinya dan puas ketika melihat Naruto tidak lagi mengigil.

Malam itu Sasuke tidak bertujuan tidur, dia selalu takut tertidur karena yang sering dia lakukan adalah meditasi. Namun tanpa dia sadari dia memejamkan mata dan merasa damai. Kedamaian yang entah sejak kapan muncul itu membuatnya tenang dan tertidur, tanpa bermimpi. Dan sejak itulah Sasuke memutuskan memeluk Naruto demi tidur nyenyak.

Getar di tubuh Naruto menguat saat Sasuke kembali menariknya lebih dekat ia mengusap perut buncit Naruto dan tiba-tiba merasakan gerakan. Tangan Sasuke berhenti sejenak, dia merasa takjub.

"Sejak kapan dia bisa bergerak?" Tanya Sasuke namun Naruto tidak menjawab.

Sasuke tidak ambil pusing, dia meletakkan tangannya di atas perut Naruto. Menikmati tendangan-tendangan kecil dari anaknya.

 _._

 _._

:: King and Lionheart ::

.

.

Mereka sebentar lagi akan tiba, mungkin lusa. Petualangan itu telah memakan waktu berbulan-bulan.

Mereka berlari cepat dan cepat. Dia tidak ingin membuang waktu untuk tiba di istananya, namun ketika matanya tanpa sadar melihat wajah Naruto yang pucat. Dia tahu bahwa meski bukan pemuda lemah itu yang berlari namun pemuda itu kelelahan. Bagaimana pun mereka telah berlari 24 jam tanpa henti.

Lembayung senja yang elok terlukis di langit. Mereka berhenti di padang rumput luas ketika matahari mulai condong di ufuk barat dan merubah cahayanya dari kuning keemas-emasan menuju merah jingga. Merubah warna dalam bentangan cakrawala menjadi begitu memikat. Hawa yang tadinya panas pun berangsur-angsur menjadi sejuk.

Suigetsu telah berada dekat sungai Vale. Meminum banyak-banyak airnya ketika Sasuke menyadari Naruto tiba-tiba berdiri diam sambil menatap ke arah padang di bawah bukit. Sosoknya terlihat beku seakan dia tengah dibungkus oleh lembaran-lembaran timah kasat mata. Sasuke masih memperhatikannya saat pemuda itu melangkah menuruni bukit. Berjalan pelan, membiarkan ujung pakaiannya menyapu ilalang.

Langkah itu pelan dan Sasuke mendapati dirinya mengikuti Naruto jauh dibelakangnya, mengamati pemuda itu dengan penasaran.

Di sisi lain, Naruto merasakan hatinya diremas.

Dia tahu padang ini, dia mengenalkanya seakan mereka adalah sahabat lama. Dia masih terus melangkah dan melangkah. Memastikan bahwa dia tidak salah, bahwa ada bagian dari dirinya mendorongnya untuk lebih dekat.

Naruto berhenti sejenak, memandang padang di depannya. Lalu dia bisa merasakan getar pada tangannya, dia benar. Firasatnya benar.

Badai perasaan yang kuat datang seperti sebuah meriam yang di tembakkan kedalam dadanya. Naruto berlari menghampiri padang yang tidak banyak ditumbuhi rerumputan. Padang itu mungkin tidak memiliki apapun, tapi dia memiliki banyak cerita hidup untuk Naruto. Padang yang perlahan membuat air matanya mengalir begitu panas di kedua pipinya.

Padang itu adalah rumah kaumnya di masa lalu. Disinilah dia pernah menetap bertahun-tahun dan terpaksa pindah ke tempat baru hingga kemudian sebulan setelahnya mereka diserang oleh suku barbar Tarankotta, dibantai begitu kejam hingga tak tersisa selain dirinya dan kesedihannya. Padang itu adalah rumahnya.

Disanalah Naruto hidup sebagai pengembala biri, sebagai anak semata wayang orang tuanya, sebagai anak paling muda kedua dalam sukunya setelah bayi kecil milik Atha lahir. Disanalah dia pernah begitu bahagia dalam ketidak tahuannya tentang betapa kejam dunia ini.

Naruto tercekik oleh tangisannya. Dia teringat akan ibunya, ayahnya, neneknya, teman-temannya, dan sosok anak kepala suku yang paling diidolakannya.

 _Jika suatu hari kau tersesat, gembala kecilku. Padang ini akan memanggilmu pulang, cinta ibu dan ayah akan memanggilmu pulang._

Ucapan ibunya terngiang-giang dalam kepalanya.

"Ibu..ayah..gembala ini pulang, gembala kecilmu kembali pulang..." Naruto menangis sesenggukan.

Naruto terduduk, tanpa sadar lagu pengantar tidur yang seringkali dinyanyikan ibunya membahana dalam kepalanya. Sambil menangis Naruto mencoba mengingat-ingat liriknya. Menyanyikannya begitu terasa menyiksa sekarang.

" _Oh a-anak gem..hiks..gembala kecil..ayo pu..hiks..hiks pulang..anak gembala..hiks..kecil..berlari pulang…pulang..."_

Lagu itu membawa kenangannya pada kaumnya yang bersahaja, kehidupannya yang sederhana dan bahagia. Lagu itu membawa kerinduan yang begitu hebat baginya.

Sasuke melihatnya dalam diam. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi hingga Naruto menangis begitu hebat di depannya. Namun ketika sayup-sayup dia mendengar sebuah lagu yang dinyanyikan dengan tergugu. Dia mengerti.

Pemuda itu tertidur kelelahan usai menangis. Dan berada di padang jauh lebih dingin dibanding di tengah hutan. Sasuke membenahi tidur Naruto, menyelimuti pemuda itu dan menyalakan api unggun tak jauh darinya. Lama kiranya dia memandangi Naruto, melihat kelelahan dan kesedihan pada raut wajahnya.

Sasuke pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengusir kawanannya kembali lebih dulu ke istana. Dia akan kembali nanti, Naruto mungkin masih merindukan tempat dia tertidur. Terlihat dari betapa tenangnya dia dalam tidur meski sesekali mengigau. Itu adalah igauan tentang ibu dan ayah dan tentang kampung halamannya.

Dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur di samping Naruto, memberikan lengannya sebagai bantal dan mendekap sosok itu. Menaikkan suhu tubuhnya dengan chakra untuk membuat dirinya dan Naruto hangat. Kemudian jatuh tertidur.

.

.

.

Pagi itu Sasuke terbangun dan mendapati Naruto telah bersiap pergi tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun padanya, dia bahkan tidak ingin repot-repot memandang Sasuke.

Sasuke terduduk sebentar, melihat Naruto perlahan pergi menjauh. Sejujurnya dia mengira pemuda itu akan memilih tinggal setelah luapan emosi yang terlihat seakan Naruto ingin menetap. Jika pemuda itu ingin menetap, dia akan memberinya waktu setengah hari.

Tak lama kemudian dia memutuskan untuk berjalan mengikuti Naruto dari belakang. Terkejut bahwa dirinya tidak keberatan dengan semua itu. Di hari biasa dia akan memaksakan Naruto untuk sampai ke istana secepat yang dia bisa karena kesabarannya pada sesuatu tidaklah banyak. Tapi entah mengapa sekarang Sasuke memilih untuk mengikuti suara hatinya yang berkata _"Ikuti saja dia"_

Sasuke berjalan mengikuti Naruto dari belakang, pelan melangkah di antara cahaya pagi kekuningan yang jatuh dan menyebar di daratan. Naruto berjalan sepuluh langkah di depannya, begitu lamban dan terlihat rapuh. Sambil memegangi perutnya yang besar, tangan kanannya menyapu pucuk-pucuk ilalang. Dia kembali bernyanyi lagu semalam…

" _Angin selatan menggulung_

 _Sungai Vale mengalir ke timur_

 _Suku selatanku bermigrasi bagai burung_

 _Namun tanah dan rumah kudekap dalam relung_

 _Oh anak gembala kecil_

 _Ayo kembali pulang_

 _Anak gembala yang sehat_

 _Berlari pulang"_

Lagu itu tiba-tiba mengingatkan Sasuke pada sebuah lagu di masa kecilnya dimana anak-anak sebayanya sering menyanyikannya. Itu adalah sebuah lagu untuk mengingat perang tiga Negara sebelum Fireland terbentuk. Deretan lirik yang kembali diingatnya itu kini ia senandungkan…

" _Abu di salju_

 _Jatuh begitu lambat_

 _Seperti rapuh, patah hati_

 _Tanpa tempat untuk pergi_

 _Anak prajurit kecil_

 _Ayo berbaris pulang_

 _Anak prajurit yang pemberani_

 _Ayo berbaris pulang"_

Sasuke tersenyum sejenak, memori masa kecilnya bukan tempat yang pantas untuk dikunjungi. Banyak hal adalah mimpi buruk yang mengerikan, tapi ada saat dimana anak-anak seumurnya bermain di atas permukaan tanah, suara mereka yang ceria adalah hal yang sangat diirikan olehnya dulu. Namun suara mereka menenangkan, dia tahu bahwa dalam detik di masa itu dia tidak kesepian, nyanyian mereka menghiburnya dan diam-diam Sasuke mengikutinya bernyanyi.

Ia mengalihkan pandangan pada matahari di ufuk barat, bersinar begitu terang seperti bola panas. Sasuke menyentuh pucuk-pucuk ilalang, lalu kembali bernyanyi …

" _Daun dari pohon anggur_

 _Jatuh begitu lambat_

 _Seperti kerang rapuh dan kecil_

 _Melayang di busa_

 _Anak tentara kecil mengatakan_

" _Bawa aku pulang"_

 _Anak tentara yang sedang tidur_

 _Dibawa pulang"_

Saat Sasuke menyelesaikan lagunya, dia kembali memandang Naruto. Terkejut bahwa pemuda di depannya berhenti berjalan dan menatapnya dalam diam.

Begitu lama, seolah pada detik itu waktu berhenti baginya, bagi mereka.

"Sasuke…"

 _._

 _._

:: tbc ::

Hai hai…halooo ~~

Ada yang kangen sama aku, hehe?

Well, lagu yang dinyanyikan Naruto waktu dia mencuci itu lagi Fly Me To The Moon versi Angelina Jordan. Aku udah tambahin, entah kenapa scenenya dapet waktu Sasuke gendong Naruto.

Terus lagu yang dinyayikan Naruto waktu dia kembali pada perkemahan lamanya adalah lagu yang aku gubah dari lirik lagu Leaves From The Vine. Dan yang dinyanyikan Sasuke adalah lirik asli lagunya dalam bahasa Indonesia. Lagu ini sempat dinyanyikan Jenderal Iroh di Avatar yang pengisi suaranya Mako. Lagu yang memotivasiku buat nulis chapter ini, _that song break my heart…_

Jadi ini lagunya, aku suka covernya yang ini. Kalau perlu kalian dengerin ini waktu Sasuke nyanyi

Oh ya, ada yang penasaran sebenarnya apa yang dialami Sasuke? Jadi dia terlempar dalam dimensi berbeda ketika sedang tidur, seolah semua adalah mimpi. Hal ini terjadi karena kekuatan Oldja, kalau kalian teliti di chapter kemarin, Oldja (Dewa Penjaga hutan Makahaya yang berbentuk rusa) sempat mendekati Naruto dan Sasuke. Dialah yang membuat Sasuke terlempar ke dimensi lain. Alasannya? Nah itu secara implisit bakal terungkap di chapter-chapter selanjutnya.

Aku tidak meminta uang atau emas berlian, aku meminta kalian berkomentar dan yang demikian memberiku semangat

See you next chap~

-with love Ivyluppin-


End file.
